Love Means Never Having to TimeTravel
by BlueRosesAtMidnight
Summary: Complete. FWHG. Hermione and Fred accidentally go back in time to the Marauder's Era when a potion explodes. Hilarity ensues when Fred creates their cover story.
1. In Which it Begins

Disclaimer: Not mine, though maybe you can find it on eBay perhaps?

A/N: Hello hello everyone! Let me start off by saying hi to my old readers, and welcome to my new ones! Now let me move on to say this will be a Hermione/Fred story. Quite different from my last two stories, which were HG/SS and HG/SS with HG/PW elements, and not the GW/SS story I thought I'd be doing. Anyways, this should be fun though- really light-hearted, a bit fluffable, and hopefully humorous too! Anyways, the basic plot is that Hermione and Fred go back in time to the Marauder's era. Basically, hilarity ensues when Fred makes up their cover story. Also, I'm kinda ignoring book six, so I guess this is technically AU. So now, onto the chapter!

I Love You Means Having to Time-Travel

Chapter One: In Which it Begins

"_Some of the worst things have been done with the best intentions." – Jurassic_ _Park_ _III_

"Hermione, owl for you!" Helen Granger called up the stairs as an excitable brown owl fluttered around the kitchen.

"Coming Mum," Hermione yelled back, and dashed down the stairs and into the kitchen. "PIG! Settle down this instant!"

Pig immediately flew over to her, though his definition of settling down was much different than hers was. He continued to fidget and just be difficult while Hermione untied the small package from his leg. With a hoot, he flew over to the door and promptly hit the glass before Helen had a chance to open it again. Shaking himself, he hooted once more, and flew out the now-open door.

"Crazy bird," Hermione muttered affectionately as she opened the box. She pulled out a small jar holding what she recognized to be floo powder. Raising an eyebrow quizzically, she turned to the letter, reading it aloud for her mother's benefit. "_Dear Mione, how are you? Hope your summer's good. Things have been crazy here! Everyone's here since Dumbledore wants everyone nearby to continue training Harry. And when I say everyone, I mean everyone! Mum, Dad, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, the twins, Ginny, Harry, Tonks, Remus, Moody, and Snape are here full time. Others seem to be flooing in and out continuously though. Gets a bit annoying really. But anyways, Mum talked to Dumbledore, and I got the okay to have you come over for Harry's party tonight, and then stay for the rest of the summer. If you can, just floo on over once you've packed and whatnot. Dad had your fireplace hooked up to the floo network for the day. See you soon hopefully, but if you can't, then just fire-call and let us know. Someone'll be around. Your friend, Ron."_

"Well, I guess this means you had better get packing," Helen commented.

"I can go!" Hermione turned to look at her mum excitedly.

"Of course," Helen smiled. "As if I'd dream of keeping you apart from your friends. I know how worried you've been about them."

"Oh thank you Mum!"

Hermione quickly hugged her mum and ran upstairs to pack. It was true, she had been worried. The final battle was fast approaching, and Hermione had been quite worried about Harry. She knew he had to be ready to defeat Voldemort, but she also though he should be able to enjoy the summer a bit before they started their seventh and final year at school. But no one seemed to care what she thought, including Harry. He had been quite happy to leave the Dursley's after a week and move to Grimmauld place to begin undergoing training from various Order members.

"Pack!" Hermione directed with a wave, and not five minutes later, all her clothes, books, and school supplies were packed in her trunk. Being seventeen and a legal adult in the wizarding world definitely had some advantages.

"Are you off now then?" Helen questioned as Hermione came back downstairs, her trunk preceding her.

"Yeah. Give my love to dad. I'll send a letter in a few days to let you know how everything's going."

"All right then, have fun dear," Helen smiled, holding her arms out. Hermione hugged her mum quickly, then threw the floo powder in the fireplace and stepped in, clearly saying her destination.

"Oof," she said as she fell out of the fireplace in a graceless heap, her trunk landing with a bang beside her. "Well at least no one's around to see my klutziness."

"Think again princess," a voice called from the doorway.

"Lovely," she said sarcastically, falling onto her back as she took in Ron, Ginny, and Harry standing there, looks of amusement on their faces.

"It's all right," Harry said with a laugh as he came over to help her up. "I mean, you can't be good at _everything_ now, can you?"

"Well I already can't fly, so I think I've filled my quota of things I'm not good at," Hermione retorted as she took his hand and allowed herself to be pulled to her feet and into a hug.

"There's our Mione," Ron grinned as he came over to hug her also, followed by Ginny.

"Where's everyone else?"

"In the kitchen sitting down for lunch," Ginny answered, grabbing her hand and dragging her towards the kitchen, followed by the boys.

"Well look what the kneazle dragged in," Bill teased as the four walked into the kitchen.

"Ha ha, very funny Bill," Hermione rolled her eyes, but hugged him with a smile. He had taken on the role of serving as an older brother to her, as well as a friend. "I missed you too."

"Good to know princess, but what about me?" Charlie put a pout on his face as she turned to acknowledge him after greeting Molly and Arthur.

"Nope, you're easily missable," she waved a hand dismissively.

"Now you're going to get it," he growled, and pounced a moment later, scooping her up in his arms.

"Charlie! Put me down! I'm wearing a skirt!" She pleaded, but was laughing.

"Why so you are," he said, putting her down and taking in her appearance. "And don't your legs just look gorgeous."

"Mione, maybe you should go put on some jeans or something," Ginny suggested, seeing Ron's face. "Ron looks about to burst."

"Anything to keep Ronniekins from bursting," Hermione laughed, looking down at the jean mini and pink t-shirt she had on, paired with flip-flops.

"Oh, while you're up there dear, would you tell the twins to come down for lunch?" Molly asked.

"Sure thing Molly," Hermione nodded. "Be back in a minute."

She went back into the living room and levitated her trunk, floating it up the stairs to the room she shared with Ginny. Setting it down, she opened it and rummaged through it till she found her favourite pair of jeans. She changed quickly, and then grabbed one of her plain black robes and threw it over-top. It may have been summer, but it was rather cold still inside Grimmauld place. Securing her wand in her pocket, she walked down the hall to the room the twins shared, and knocked on the door.

"Come out or stay in," a voice called, and Hermione shook her head at the invitation.

"Hey guys," Hermione greeted as she entered.

"Mya!" they both exclaimed, using their special nickname for her. Of course, this broke their concentration, and George accidentally cut his finger instead of the hellebore he was slicing and dicing.

"Ouch, let me go clean this up," George hissed.

"Then go downstairs for lunch, it's about ready," Hermione smiled as he quickly kissed her cheek on his way to the bathroom. She turned her attention back to Fred. "So what are you two working on?"

Fred started to answer, but a loud hissing and rumbling from behind him caused him to stop and turn around. The cauldron they had been using was now bubbling and spitting ominously, and before either of them could move, it exploded, knocking them both to the ground right before they disappeared.

"Hey Fred, Mya, come on, Mum's getting impatient," George said as he appeared in the doorway. He took in messy room, potion everywhere, and the lack of two people. He then turned and rushed down to the kitchen. "Are Fred and Mya here?"

"No, she went upstairs to get you two," Ginny looked at him questioningly.

"Oh no," George mumbled, letting his head fall against the door frame.

"George Christopher Weasley, explain precisely what you mean by that comment," Molly's eyes took on a dangerous glint.

"Well, Fred and I were working on a potion, and when Hermione came in, I accidentally cut my finger. I went to fix it, and when I came back, the room was a mess, it looked like the potion exploded, and neither of them was there."

"What potion were you working on?" Snape spoke up suddenly. No one had noticed him come in.

"Well, I'm not sure exactly," George winced at the outburst that followed.

"What do you mean!" Molly screamed at him.

"Well see, Fred and me were trying to make a potion that would sorta speed up your molecular structure so to speak," he explained, very consciously aware of everyone's eyes on him. "Only for about five minutes or so! Just enough to, let's say, help you get to class if you're running late or something!"

"So you're basically saying you have no idea where either of them is?" Harry asked.

"Basically," George nodded, hanging his head.

"Ah, do not trouble yourselves," Albus spoke as he walked into the room. "I believe I am correct in saying that Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley are no longer with us?"

"Yes, but please sir, where are they?" Ron quickly asked, speaking for everyone.

"Of course Mr. Weasley," Albus' eyes twinkled. "They've gone back in time. To the year 1978 to be exact."

OooOooOooO

"Oh bloody hell that's going to hurt in the morning," Fred moaned as he sat up.

"You mean it isn't hurting now?" Hermione snapped back, looking around. "Where are we? And what happened to you?"

"I don't know, though it looks an awful lot like the dungeons at Hogwarts," Fred commented, taking in their surroundings. "And what do you mean what happened to me?"

"Your hair is a strawberry blond color," Hermione stated. "And your hair is short and spiky."

"What!" Fred reached a hand up to feel his now-short hair, and apparently blondish. Odd. It had been shoulder length and the famous Weasley red. Hermione then caught his eye. "Well you've changed too you know."

"What do you mean I've changed?"

"Your hair's a dark auburn, almost reddish-purple even," he said.

"Great," Hermione rolled her eyes. "But while that's nice to know

"What was it you were working on before it exploded?" Hermione asked suddenly.

"Uh…a potion to try and speed up a student's molecules. Help them get to class if they're running late," Fred answered absently, getting to his feet. "And there were a few other things around. Like our morph-mints! That must be why we changed appearance. You suck a mint and you'll change your appearance until you take the antidote."

"Oh Merlin," Hermione whispered, then grabbed her wand and pulled it out, muttering some spell he didn't recognise. Words appeared in front of her. "Hogwarts, July 31rst, 1978."

"1978!" Fred yelled.

"We've gone back in time," Hermione whispered, before promptly passing out.

"Oh bloody hell," Fred whispered, immediately rushing over to her. He picked her up, careful of her head, and began to leave the dungeons.

"Why hello there," Albus Dumbledore suddenly appeared as he rounded a corner.

"Dumbledore," Fred said dumbly, his mind racing.

"Call me Albus. You must be the new applicants for the Defense position, correct?" Albus asked, his eyes twinkling.

Fred latched onto the cover with no small amount of relief. "Yes, that's us. I'm afraid though that the journey tired her out, and she is in need of some medical attention."

"Of course, right this way," Albus began to lead him through the halls and into the infirmary. Fred set Hermione down on a bed, and Poppy rushed out and began attending to her.

"Will she be all right?" Fred asked nervously, seeing how pale Hermione appeared.

"Have no fear," Poppy looked up, seeming to just notice him. "Your wife will be just fine Mister…?"

"Wilson," Fred said the first name that popped into his head. He figured that shouldn't be too hard to remember. "Greg Wilson."

"Well Mr. Greg Wilson," Poppy said with a smile. "Your wife appears to have a slight concussion, but she should be waking up in an hour or so. Now, leave her in peace. I believe Albus has some things to discuss with you."

"Oh good," Fred sighed, then turned to follow the expectant Headmaster out of the room.

As he walked, his mind finally picked up on a little, important fact. He had acknowledged Hermione as his wife. Or rather Mya. She shouldn't mind the nick-name too much. Afterall, you _can not_ change time. He had remembered that much from all the research he and George had done on time in preparation for their potion. And he also knew that if they hadn't used alias' and been lucky enough to have their appearances changed, then they would be easily recognised in the future by the likes of Snape, McGonagall, Flitwick, and so on. That would be a huge mess. And, he supposed, the whole marriage disguise would also help, as he and Mya were two people very unlikely to get married.

"Mr. Wilson, please, take a seat," Albus invited, and Fred was surprised to see that they were already in his office.

"Thank you sir," Fred replied gratefully, sinking in long, lanky frame into the plush chair. He was abnormally tall in his opinion, at six foot five. George was the same, though a quarter inch taller. Bill and Charlie were both taller than he was. Ron was the shortest at six foot three, though Percy was close at six foot four. According to their mum, they got their height from her father, who had been a formidable seven feet even. She unfortunately had taken after her mother and was a respectable five foot six. Ginny was the same.

"Now, I believe there are some things we need to discuss," Albus steepled his fingers as he gave Fred a calculating look.

"Yes sir," Fred nodded, and quickly went on to explain how he and Mya were actually from the future, though he didn't say much other than that. "…And I have no idea how we're going to get back."

"I will contact some friends at the ministry, and have them begin working on a solution, though I daresay it won't be for several months, possibly a year," Albus apologised. "But in the meantime, I do need a Defense instructor. Are you and Mrs. Wilson up to the job?"

"Uh…" Fred considered this. He knew Hermione was brilliant with school, and loved the idea of teaching. He himself had fun with kids, which was why he wanted to be a joke-store owner. "Yes sir, it will be no trouble. My wife's the smartest witch of our times back home."

"I see, and where is home for you?" Albus asked.

"Here for now I suppose," Fred answered, catching on to what Albus was trying to do; help him with a cover story. "My wife and I have traveled extensively the last year, learning new spells and appreciating other wizarding cultures. Our last location was in Salem, Massachusetts, in America."

"Wonderful," Albus nodded. "And the reason your wife is almost too young to be a teacher?"

"She came from a wealthy family and was tutored, taking her OWLS and NEWTS at an early age."

"Well it seems as if everything is in order," Albus stood. "Now I believe that your wife should be waking soon. I think it prudent for you to be there and talk with her while I go over a few things with Poppy, don't you?"

"Of course sir," Fred grinned, and followed Albus to the infirmary.

"There you are Mr. Wilson," Poppy greeted as he walked in. "Your wife has been asking for you."

"She has?" Fred looked confused.

"Of course, now go and see her," Poppy laughed, and shooed him off.

Fred slowly walked to the curtained bed where Hermione was lying. Pulling back the curtain, he saw her propped up against some pillows, her eyes closed. He looked around, and seeing a chair, pulled it over by her bed, seating himself in it. When he looked back up at her, he saw her eyes were open and glaring at him.

"You, Greg Wilson, have some explaining to do."

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

A/N: Well, how's that for an introduction chapter? Kinda fun I think, but hey, that's just me. Next chapter will have the explanation of how "Mya" knows what's going on, them seeing their quarters, meeting some of the other teachers, and a bit of lesson planning, and some shopping for things as they have nothing. Sound good? Good. Now review, and let me know what you think!


	2. In Which They Settle In

Disclaimer: It's not mine!

A/N: Hey y'all, it's snowing where I'm at! I'm so happy lol. Glad you liked the chappie, and to point out something- yes, I'm aware that Fred is not really that tall, but it's my story, and I want him tall so all the girls think he's purdy, not to mention the attention he gets will possibly make Hermione jealous. So deal with it :-) hee hee. Oh, and the reason they called her Princess is cause she's considered to be the "Gryffindor Princess" in a way. Or maybe cause it's just a nickname to annoy her with. Dunno really. Also, I realised that I made a mistake in the year they went back too- it should be 1977, not 1978. Now without further ado, onto the second one!

Love Means Never Having to Time-Travel

Chapter Two: In Which They Settle In

"_Vester faminalia volo aspectus melius di meus cubiculum solum."_ –_Unknown_

_or_

"_Your pants look good on my bedroom floor."_

"You, Greg Wilson, have some explaining to do," Hermione glared at Fred.

"Now love, there's no need for the hostility, is there?" Fred tried to joke, but it didn't work. "Okay, so what do you want to know? Or first, how _do_ you know?"

"**For the simple fact that somehow we have a telepathic link to one another**," Hermione opened her thoughts to Fred, her mouth not moving a bit.

"We can mind speak!"

"Yes, what's the big deal?" Hermione crossed her arms as she looked at him curiously. "I mean, isn't it just some side effect of the potion or the explosion?"

"I guess you could say that," Fred sighed. "Mya, we're married."

"Yes, I know that Greg, I heard you in my mind talking with Albus."

"No, we're _really_ married," he stressed. "When the potion exploded, we both must have gotten some small cuts. At some point as I was carrying you up here, our blood must have mixed. It's an ancient, barbaric wedding ritual, but it's just as valid as a traditional ceremony and license."

"So that's it, I'm stuck with you?" Hermione stared at him, and he could almost see her mind working to process what she had just learned.

"Well, we could get divorced or what-not, though we should leave it in place for the time being," Fred said hesitantly.

"And why's that?"

"Well, in the eyes of the faculty and the students, we're going to be married. On the off chance that someone casts a validation spell, they will indeed see that we're married, though it won't show how long. By the way, as far as Albus knows, we got married last year."

"Yes I know, after I finished my NEWTS early," Hermione interrupted. "Not a bad cover story by the way. It's plausible at any rate, knowing me."

"So we can make this work? You're not too angry?"

"Of course we can make this work. And no, I'm not too angry. What good would that do? Like you said, we'll be able to get a divorce, and it's only going to be for a year at most," Hermione said blunty, much to his relief. "And we're friends aren't we? It's not as if it's all that difficult to hold hands in public or share more kisses on the cheek or that sort of thing. As for the teaching, I'm simply dying to get out of here and get started on lesson plans."

"Well now I know you're better, you want to hit the library," Fred teased, quite relieved that she wasn't about to castrate him for his stupidity and lack of quick thinking. It's not as if he couldn't have come up with another excuse, like them being cousins or something. Marriage just happened to be the relationship Madame Pomfrey assumed connected them, and he grabbed onto it like it was a lifeline.

"And she may do so," Albus came over. "Poppy's just given the okay to leave Mrs. Wilson. If you like, I'll show you to your quarters now."

"That'd be wonderful, thank you Albus," Hermione easily used his first name, knowing it was expected of her as a professor. "And please, call me Mya."

"And call me Greg," Fred added.

"Of course, now if you'll follow me," Albus turned and began leading them through the halls, past the library, around a corner, and to a stop in front of a portrait of a Phoenix. "You need to go ahead and set your password now."

"Time-travel," Hermione whispered immediately to the Phoenix who trilled a few notes before swinging open.

"I took the liberty of having the house elves bring a set of clothes and a robe for each of you," Albus informed them as he followed them into their quarters. "I also took the liberty of setting up a Gringotts account with your sign-on bonus deposited in it. 2,000 galleons should be sufficient I believe, to supply yourselves with some robes and other personal effects? At least until the holidays."

"Yes, that's more than enough," Hermione thanked him warmly.

"Wonderful," Albus smiled. "Now, I shall leave you two to explore your quarters. Dinner will be in just under an hour, and I would ask you to attend so you can meet the other professors."

"Of course Albus," Fred answered for them both. "We'll see you then."

"Well, this is nice," Hermione commented as they looked around the main room they were standing in. A large fireplace was roaring merrily, a couch and two plush lounge chairs in front of it, along with a small coffee table. Two doors were on either side of the fireplace. The first they opened led into a spacious bedroom, containing two dressers, a vanity, a mirror, a large boudoir, and a king-size sleigh bed with two sets of clothing on it.

"I'll sleep on the couch," Fred offered immediately.

"Oh don't be such a baby," Hermione rolled her eyes. "I've shared a smaller bed than this with Harry _and_ Ron plenty of times when Harry had his nightmares. It's not a big deal. Besides, if you did anything, I know quite a few clever hexes."

"All right then, I'm sufficiently warned," Fred gulped, opening the door in the bedroom. It led to a well-lit bathroom. Closing it, they walked back into the main room, and through the other door. Hermione gasped in delight, seeing it was a study and library in one. Three walls, including the one with the door, were covered with books. The wall opposite from them had large windows providing a beautiful view of the lake, and a good deal of natural light. Pushed against each of the walls were two roll-top desks with a number of cubby holes, all currently filled with a number of supplies; parchment, quills, ink, and a few other things that Fred was sure Hermione would have fun looking through. He didn't care quite so much about them, but he appreciated them all the same. They would come in handy come time for them to work on lesson plans, grading papers, and so on.

"I'm going to go ahead and shower and change, if that's okay with you?"

"Sure, I'm going to get a start on organising some of this," Hermione waved him off, already poking through everything.

Fred climbed into the shower and quickly washed away his worries, at least for a while. There was just something about a hot shower that relaxed him. Or it could have been the fact that Mya wasn't going to kill him. He didn't want to get on her bad-side, especially now that they were stuck back in time together. She was also a good friend of his; five years at school together, plus the summer and winter holidays saw to that. There was just something about her that was so likable, she managed to have all the Weasleys wrapped around her finger as much as Ginny did.

Letting the water beat down for a few more minutes, he finally convinced himself to turn the water off. His hand blindly grabbed for a towel, and he wrapped it around his waist before stepping out onto the fluffy blue rug. He immediately reached for his wand to dry his hair, but the mirror, and his reflection, caught his eyes.

"Merlin that's odd," he muttered to himself, reaching a hand up and running it through the short strawberry blonde hair he now sported.

Not that it looked bad, quite the opposite. It made his dark blue eyes stand out even more, and suited his face better than his long hair had. It was just so _sudden_ though. It was going to take some time to get used to. Sighing again, he poked his head into the bedroom, and not seeing Hermione, quickly grabbed his clothes and a small box sitting on top of them, and disappeared back into the bathroom to change. When he immerged again, he was clad in black slacks, a dark blue shirt, and a black robe open over top of it. Much nicer than what he would usually wear, which was a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. But he supposed the new threads went with being a teacher and making a good impression and all that.

"Hey, ready to go?" He asked, wandering into the study. "You look nice by the way."

"Thanks, so do you, and I think so, just do me a quick favour, would you?" Hermione asked.

"If I can."

"I need you to braid my hair. I don't know any hair charms, and it's entirely too long to leave loose," she said, turning around as he nodded his consent and walked over.

He noticed she had changed while he was showering, and was now wearing a flirty dark burgundy, knee-length skirt, cream blouse, and a matching burgundy robe left open over top. The burgundy matched the burgundy high-lights in her hair, and he was sure dark purple would do the same. Having been the one who usually helped Ginny before when Mum couldn't, he deftly braided her waist-length hair, and tied it off with a hair-tie he transfigured. She thanked him, and held out her hand for his in preparation of walking down.

"Oops, forgot something," Fred said upon seeing her hand, and grabbing the small box, pulled out two rings. "Found 'em on the bed with my clothes. Dumbledore doesn't miss a trick."

"Thanks," Hermione took the gold ring with a small diamond solitaire on it and slid in onto her ring finger, while Fred did the same with a plain gold band.

"You're just on time, welcome," Albus greeted them as they walked in.

"Good evening Albus," Fred nodded.

"Everyone, may I introduce our new Defense instructors, Professor Greg Wilson and Professor Mya Wilson," Albus said once he had everyone's attention. "Mya, Greg, I'll leave the others to introduce themselves as they see fit, so as not to overwhelm you with names all at once."

Over the next two hours, Hermione and Fred were 'introduced' to the other professors, including McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout, Vector, Sinistra, and Kettleburn who was the previous COMC professor. They also 'met' a much younger looking Filch, and were curtly greeted and warned to keep their shoes clean when entering the castle. Hermione eagerly conversed with Professor Otto Laurient, who was the current Potions professor, and much friendlier than Snape was.

During dinner Hermione also had to fight from showing shock or surprise when certain students were mentioned. Namely, James Potter, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, Lily Evans, and Severus Snape. People she knew in the future, or at least some of them. Those she didn't _know_, she knew _of_. It would be difficult to keep from letting something slip around them. Thinking that, Hermione was all the more grateful that Fred was there; it would certainly be nice to have someone to talk to about things like that if she ever became overwhelmed.

Thinking about him, she looked down at her ring, thinking how utterly _odd_ it felt to have one on. She hardly wore jewellery, let alone rings, and let alone on such a significant finger. Surprisingly, the ring bothered her more than the fact that she had actually _married_ Fred Weasley. Never mind the fact it hadn't been intentional, but they had all the same. A cheerful boyish laugh caught her attention, and she looked up to see Fred laughing at something Madame Hooch said. No doubt involving quidditch.

"You two make a lovely couple," Minerva complimented, disturbing Hermione's line of thinking.

"Oh, thank you," Hermione smiled at the woman who served as a role model for her.

"How long have you been married?"

"A year today actually," Hermione answered. She and Fred had decided it would simply be easier to use Harry's birthday as their wedding day also, as it was easy to remember.

"Well congratulations!"

"Thank you," Hermione smiled again. Some of the other women came over upon hearing Minerva's questions, and also began extending their congratulations.

"If you'll excuse us ladies," Fred interrupted the giggling women with a grin. "I believe my wife and I would like to retire to our chambers now. It's been a long day for us."

"Oh how inconsiderate of us!" Pomona Sprout clapped her plump hands together as a look of contrition marred her features. "We completely forgot you've only just arrived today. And us keeping you up even later. Yes, you two must be exhausted from travelling. Well off with you then! We'll have plenty of time to talk in the coming month."

"Thank you," Hermione stifled a yawn as calls of good-night followed them out of the hall. "As much fun as it was, I was getting quite sleepy."

"So was I, though I was mainly discussing some of the previous Defense professors and some of their lesson ideas, and what students did and didn't like," Fred squeezed her hand gently before dropping it once they were out of sight of the great hall. "Got a lot of good information actually."

"Well good, you can share it with me tomorrow," Hermione said before giving the password.

"Nope, tomorrow we're going to sleep in and have a leisurely morning, and then go to London and Diagon Alley to get our shopping done and everything squared away," Fred ordered, pushing her into the bedroom to change.

"All right, you can come in," she called sleepily, and he walked in to see her pulling the covers back, looking adorable in a pair of purple sleep pants and tank-top.

"Which side do y'want?" He asked, taking off his robe, shirt and pants. Hermione had to fight back a laugh at seeing his phoenix covered boxers before he pulled on a pair on green sleep pants.

"This one's fine," Hermione shrugged as she climbed into the left side of the bed, sighing happily as she relaxed onto the comfortable mattress.

"Okie dokie," he chirped, and after noxing the lights, climbed into the other side. "Good night, dearest wife of mine."

"Good night, _Greg_," she replied, and he swore he could almost see her rolling her eyes at him before he turned over and went to sleep.

OooOooOooO

"So where to first?" Fred asked as they stood inside the Leaky Cauldron, having just apparated in.

"Let's go to London and get some basic clothes first, then we can finish up in Diagon Alley," Hermione suggested, and at Fred's consenting nod, lead the way into London to shop.

Fred pointed out a couple of novelty clothing stores, but Hermione would just shake her head. She knew that with their limited budget, and the temptation of the credit card hooked up to their Gringotts account, it would be too easy to go broke. So she continued to pull him towards Debenhams, a department store where they would be able to find most of what they needed clothes-wise, and without the higher prices.

Knowing they shouldn't separate, Hermione dragged Fred to the women's department first, promising to be quick. Browsing through the racks, she made quick work of picking out several skirts, all of which were knee-length; her favoured style. She stuck with simple, clean lines, and basic colors; three black, one navy, one gray, and one brown. She also picked out several pairs of trousers; two black, one navy, one gray, and one khaki. In the lingerie section, she made quick work of grabbing some underthings and socks, as well as two pairs of lounge pants. Moving on to the blouses, she picked out bright solid colors; dark purple, burgundy, light blue, green, cream, gray, and a dusty pink. By sticking to simple basics, she knew she'd be able to mix and match most of the pieces. Not to mention she'd be wearing robes over-top as well. Adding a burgundy scarf and mitten set to the pile, she paid for her items and then led Fred to the men's section.

Fred, not caring too much about his clothes, allowed Hermione to pick out everything for him. He ended up with several pairs of pants; black, gray, and khaki mainly, though she did throw in a pair of jeans too. The shirts she picked for him had clean lines, buttoned-up, and were solid colors. Several different shirts in blue since it brought out his eyes, a dark reddish burgundy for his former house, a green, a gray, and a black. Swinging through the men's underwear department, she threw in a pack of undershirts, and he picked out some boxers, two pairs of sweats, and some socks.

Their main clothes shopping finished, they left the store and quickly shrunk their purchases just inside a deserted alley before apparating back to the Leaky Cauldron. Once in there, Hermione of course dragged them straight to Madame Malkins to be fitted for robes. They each purchased five robes, three of which were basic black. Hermione's fourth and fifth were a dark burgundy and a dark purple, while Fred chose a dark gray and a dark blue. They both also had a heavy winter cloak made up as well, for when it turned cold. Their orders placed, they had an hour to kill while everything was made up. They split up, Hermione going to Flourish and Blotts and the stationery store, Fred to Quality Quidditch Supplies and Gambol and Japes. Hermione browsed through the many books, but didn't buy any, knowing she had plenty available to her at Hogwarts. She did pick up several additional bottles of ink as well as some more quills and rolls of parchment.

As she was leaving the stationery story, something in the window caught her eye. It was nothing special, just a simple journal covered with black dragonhide.

"Why don't you get it?" Fred's voice startled her.

"Well it's not like I need it now, is it?" Hermione let the voice of practicality speak.

"So?" Fred's reply was simple. "Sometimes you need to have a few frivolities as mum would say. Keeps life from being completely boring."

"But-"

"But nothing," he interrupted her. "It's not like we're going to have to buy much else, and we still have a fair amount left. Not to mention once we start teaching, we'll have that salary to go on too. And besides, in the interests of learning, it'd probably be a good idea to have a record of everything we did here."

"Fine," Hermione smiled brightly as she disappeared back into the store, coming back out a moment later, journal in hand. "Thank you."

"Nothing to thank me for," he replied with a shrug. "Now come on, I'm hungry and want to get back."

"You Weas- uh, Wilson's," Hermione caught herself. "Always thinking about your stomachs."

"Well I'm a growing boy, so what do you expect?" Fred flashed her a smile, and giving her a wink, disapparated to Hogwarts with her following behind not a moment later.

OooOooOooO

"Okay, so how do we want to go about planning lessons?" Fred asked as he flopped down at his desk, knowing Hermione would have an answer.

"Well first of course is to go year by year and create a basic outline. Then we can narrow it down to topics for each month, and then eventually, each week roughly," Hermione explained, whipping out some thick bundles of paper. "Albus was kind enough to have these brought here. They're the lesson plans from the past few years, along with student comments. I've made a copy of them, so we can go through them and highlight which topics seem like a good idea. Once we've set up the basic year's information that is."

"Okay then," Fred nodded, willing to go along with what she said. While he had been good at Defense, he favoured charms. "So…firsties then?"

"I was thinking just basic spells, like what Harry started with in the DA," Hermione suggested. "Expelliarmus, and maybe some strategy and evasion. And logic too. Most wizards are hopeless at it."

"Kind of some of the things that you, Ron, and Harry faced when you went after the stone, right?"

"Exactly."

"And hey, you could probably take spells they're learning in other classes, like Wingardium Leviosa, and apply them to defense situations, like Harry did with that troll."

"Ooh, excellent idea!" Hermione compliment, immediately scribbling it down.

And so they went back and forth, scribbling ideas for each year down until they had the seven years very simply planned out.

_First Years_: Basic hexes, strategy, evasion, and logic. How to apply spells from other fields for defensive purposes.

_Second Years_: Slightly more advanced basic hexes, strategy, evasion, and logic.

_Third Years_: How to identify and defend against various magical beings (Kappas, werewolves, dementors, boggarts, etc.)

_Fourth Years_: Begin teaching intermediate level hexes and curses. Also start teaching protective spells, shields, etc.

_Fifth Years_: Slightly more advanced intermediate level hexes and curses. Begin instructing students in dueling, how to fight offensively, and how to fight defensively.

_Sixth Years_: Advanced curses, hexes, jinxes. Regular mock duels and analysis of said duels. Also, some review of basic spells.

_Seventh Years_: Battle strategy-how to fight on your own, in a group. What happens if your group gets split up, if you get injured, etc.

"I think that should do just fine," Hermione gave a satisfied smile as she looked it over.

"Yeah, and of course if it doesn't, we can just play it by ear, or have them let us know what they'd like to learn," Fred nodded.

"True, though at least this will give us a basic idea so we don't end up boring them or ourselves during class," Hermione agreed. "Now for the fun part, research!"

The next four weeks flew by as Hermione and Fred the time researching and planning their lessons. Most of the other professors had been finished ages ago, having been teaching for several years already, not to mention they'd had the whole summer to revise and make any changes necessary. Hermione and Fred, for the most part, had to start from scratch. When they weren't working on lessons, they could be found talking with the other professors, or out on the grounds.

They would either be on the quidditch pitch or walking around the grounds and lake. The pitch because Hermione was determined to learn how to fly, and Fred was teaching her. The walks were so they could continue to get to know each other. They knew some from school and all, but there were a lot of things they didn't know about each other that married couples should. Such as birthdays, favourite foods, colours, and other inane little details. They also spent some of their walks adding details to their cover story- things about family, where they'd travelled, and so on.

And before they knew it, September first was upon them, with dinner nearing, and Hermione was a nervous wreck.

"I can't do this," Hermione muttered, pacing back and forth across the bedroom as Fred watched in amusement.

"**Of course you can**," he mind spoke, grabbing her hand as she walked past, effectively stopping her.

"**But what if they hate us, or won't listen to us**?"

"Then we assign them detention or deduct points," he replied as he pushed her onto the small stool in front of the vanity. He picked up the hair brush and began brushing her long hair, which he had yet to braid or put up somehow. This was only the first of what would become a regular routine for them.

"But still, we're so young," she pointed out. "What if they ask our ages?"

"Then we answer truthfully and if anyone has any qualms with it, then they can speak with Dumbledore," Fred answered. "Besides, we may be young, but we do have a good deal of experience over them. As we teach them, that will become clear, and they'll respect us for that."

"I suppose," Hermione conceded, though there was still a hint of doubt in her tone. She sighed suddenly. "Have I mentioned that I'm glad you're here?"

"All my blunders at creating our cover story aside?" He teased.

"Yes, all blunders aside," she rolled her eyes. "Besides, it could have been worse. I could've been sent back in time with Malfoy or someone else equally nasty. But seriously, thank you. I have no idea what I would've done if I didn't have a friend here with me."

"I'm not just a friend, I'm your husband," he kissed her cheek loudly and theatrically as he rested his hands on her shoulders, having finished the braid. "But honestly? Knowing you to be the intelligent, talented witch that you are, if I hadn't been here, you would've been just fine. You're a survivor and a Gryffindor, so don't ever doubt yourself."

Hermione met his gaze in the mirror. She gave him a small smile and reached a hand up to squeeze his, wordlessly communicating her thanks.

"Now, let's go terrorize, I mean greet, the students!"

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

A/N: Hey everyone! Well, that's it for the chappie. Oh, I'm sure a few of y'all may think that Hermione's being out of character by going along with everything, but I say she's not. It's more of a reluctant acceptance. Not to mention, Fred did bring up some good points- like they'll be able to get divorced in time, and they are friends, so it's really not a big deal. But again, that's my opinion. I can just see her being all no-nonsense and logical about everything. Also, I apologise if the whole shopping trip wasn't the most interesting, but I felt like it, so there :-P Lol. So review, if you're so inclined, and let me know what you thought!


	3. In Which Introductions Are Made

Disclaimer: It's not mine, but I'm hoping Chris Kringle will bring it to me on the 25th of December instead of the usual coal and willow switch.

A/N: Hey everyone! Wow, chappie three already! This story is just flying from my mind to my fingertips it feels like. Hopefully that will continue! This one's for you **cordyangel**. And a special thanks to everyone who reviewed, leaving such great encouragement! Now onto the third chappie!

Love Means Never Having to Time-Travel

Chapter Three: In Which Introductions Are Made

"_The saddest state-of-being is remembering the future." –Smallville_

"Hey guys!"

"Lily flower!" James and Sirius cried as the pretty red-head stepped into their compartment.

"Hello Lily," Remus greeted her with a smile, as did Peter.

"Have you heard anything about who Professor Dumbledore found for the Defense Against the Dark Arts this year?" Lily asked them as she settled in between James and Sirius, across from Remus and Peter who were involved in a game of chess. She had been dating James since Valentine's Day.

"Not a thing," James shook his head, sliding his arm around her shoulders comfortably. "Though I suspect we'll find out soon enough. We're almost there, only about another thirty minutes or so. Where did you disappear to anyways?"

"I was greeting some of the first years and answering questions," she answered, glaring playfully at him. "As you should have been, if you cared to do your Head Boy duties."

"But why, since you're obviously so much more talented at it then I," he batted his eyelashes.

"Oh shut it you," she laughed, kissing him quickly when he pouted. "But anyways, I also stopped in to say to a few others."

"Snivellus," Sirius muttered darkly.

"_Severus_, yes," Lily shot him a glare. "Not to mention I was also stopped by some of the youngers who wanted to say hi."

"Fine fine, I just missed you is all," James said soothingly. While he disliked Snivellus as much as Sirius did, he refrained from insulting him in Lily's presence so as to keep the peace between them.

"Of course you did," she giggled, patting his cheek.

"Now really, is that any way to talk to the love of your life?"

"I don't know. When I find the love of my life, I'll be sure to let you know how I talk to him," she gave him a wink before bursting into a fit of giggles.

She gave him a kiss before sliding his arm around her shoulders and snuggling up against him to nap for the rest of the ride. The train pulled into the Hogsmede station and the five of them piled out the compartment, and into one of the carriages, chattering all the while. As their carriage pulled up at the school, they scampered out in an ungraceful rush. Well the boys did. Lily let them get out first, they were so excited to be back. James seemed to come to his senses a few steps from the carriage, and turned back to grab Lily's hand, a sheepish grin on his face. Lacing his finger through hers, they ran to catch up with Sirius, Remus, and Peter as they entered through the main doors, and into the great hall. They took seats down near the end, close to the head table for two reasons. One, to greet and welcome new students, and two, to get a good look at the new Defense professor.

"Who do you suppose it is?" Sirius asked as the five of them scanned the head table.

"The only people I don't recognise are that man and woman on the end," Lily's eyes narrowed in confusion. "But there's only one position open, unless Professor Dumbledore created another."

"But they don't look any older than we are," Peter looked as confused as the rest of them.

"Well we'll find out soon enough," Remus whispered as Professor McGonagall entered, the first years not far behind, looking absolutely terrified.

OooOooOooO

"**Look at how shrimpy the little ankle-biters are**!" Fred mind spoke, taking her hand in his as the sorting hat finished its song and the first years were slowly called up one at a time. He was doing his best to keep her mind from dwelling on her nerves.

"**They're not shrimpy**," Hermione chided. "**You're just abnormally tall**."

"**Still, it doesn't seem like I was ever that little**."

"**Really?** **Sometimes it feels like only yesterday I was a first year**."

"**And look at you now. Married and teaching at your alma mater**."

"**Ha ha.** **Though you know, for it to become my alma mater, I technically need to have graduated**."

"**Details, details**," Fred wave her off mentally. "**By the time we get back it'll probably be your alma mater**."

"**I suppose. Now shush, I think Albus is about to speak**," Hermione warned before shutting down the link.

"Welcome to our new students, and welcome back to our old students," Albus beamed out across the great hall, his eyes twinkling upon seeing the Marauders. "A few start of term notices. The forbidden forest remains forbidden, for at least one more year. Also, I'm sorry to say that our Defense instructor, Professor Michaels, has left us-"

A loud cheer sprang up at that announcement. No one had particularly liked her very much. She had very little experience, and even less knowledge on the topic. All she had them do was to research a new curse each week as their only assignment, with no practical what-so-ever.

"Yes, so in her stead, please welcome Professor Greg Wilson, and his wife, Professor Mya Wilson," Albus gestured to them, and they stood up, nodding to the politely applauding students.

"**See, that wasn't so bad**," Fred said, rubbing a thumb over the back of her hand comfortingly.

"**Just wait**," she glanced at him out of the corner of her eye, a smirk playing about her lips. "**We have seventh year Gryffindors and Slytherins tomorrow, and you know who's in that class**."

"**Who**?"

"**The marauders, along with Lily Evans and Snape**."

"**The MARAUDERS are here**!"

"**You didn't know that**?" Hermione glanced at him curiously. "**I thought Remus or Harry had told you about them**."

"**Nope, they neglected to mention that**," Fred replied, already plotting his retaliation on them once they got home. "**Tell me about 'em, please**?"

"**Remus Lupin; Moony.** **James Potter; Prongs. Peter Pettigrew; Wormtail. And Sirius Black; Padfoot. Lily is an honorary member of sorts, in the sense that she tries to keep them from doing anything incredibly stupid or illegal**."

"**Sounds a lot like you**," Fred grinned.

"**Well we'll see just how much like me she is in class tomorrow**," Hermione answered, then turned her attention to Professor Vector who leaned in to ask her something.

Dinner finished up with a good deal of speculating amongst the students about their two new teachers. Being near the end of the table, Fred and Hermione were able to catch a few things here and there. They shared a look, glad they had set aside the first lesson as an introduction and review lesson essentially. No one ever got much work done the very first lesson anyways. And with new teachers, the students were sure to be asking a number of questions.

OooOooOooO

"Come on you guys!"

"Huh? Lily?" James questioned sleepily, not opening his eyes.

"Yes!" She shouted, waving her wand and casting a spell that yanked their bed curtains back and their bed covers off.

"As much as I love you Lils, what in Merlin's name are you doing here?" Sirius asked as he pushed himself into a semi-sitting, semi-reclining position.

"Keeping you all from being late to the first DADA class of the year," she informed them. "It's eight forty five, and you know it'll take us ten minutes to get there."

"Bloody hell!" Peter cursed, shooting out of bed and to his trunk.

"Exactly, now you have five minutes to get dressed and presentable for class, and meet me downstairs, is that clear?" She met each of their gazes evenly, her tone leaving no room for argument.

"Ma'am yes Ma'am!" They all saluted, bursting into laughter as she shook her head and left their dorm.

Less than five minutes later they were dressed and downstairs, looking more or less presentable. If Peter's tie wasn't tied, or Sirius' hair hadn't been brushed very well, no one mentioned anything. Not that they could, as the five teens were currently tearing through the halls at a run to make it to class. They slowed to a stop outside the classroom, caught their breath, and walked in just moment's before the bell rang.

"Good morning everyone," the young woman from the night before entered the classroom, her husband behind her.

"Good morning Professor Wilson," they chorused.

"Professor Mya, please," she smiled. "Less confusing for everyone that way."

"And call me Professor Greg," the man grinned as he hopped onto the desk. The class held back their laughter as his wife gave him a scolding glare to which he only grinned cheekily at.

"First off, let us say welcome to seventh year Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"From what we saw at dinner last night, the last teacher wasn't so hot, huh?" Fred looked over the students.

"Not at all!" A loud voice called from the Slytherin side.

"Yes, Mr…?" Hermione gestured to the boy who had spoken.

"Collins," he spoke up. "Anthony Collins, Professor."

"As you were saying?"

"Professor Michaels had no experience at all," Anthony explained, the others nodding in agreement. "All we ever did was write a foot of parchment each week on a different type of curse and it's effects on the body. Didn't learn any practical, or even any theory."

"Well I can assure you that my wife and I are quite capable of teaching you proper defense," Fred spoke up, crossing his arms loosely.

"No offense sir, but you both look really young."

"That's because we are, Mr. Potter," Hermione answered without thinking.

"How'd you know my name?"

"Your reputation precedes you," Fred jumped in. "As do all the marauders. The other professors warned us to keep an eye out for your famous pranks."

"**Thanks**," Hermione sent him the thought.

"Cool," James grinned at that. "If you don't mind me asking, but how old _are_ you two?"

"Not at all, please feel free to ask questions," Fred offered. "And to answer you question, I'm nineteen and Mya's seventeen."

"Eighteen on September nineteenth," she added with a slight smile.

"But what about schooling? Where'd you go?" Lily asked once all the shocked murmurs had died down.

"I had a number of private tutors, and decided to take my OWLS and NEWTS early," she replied. "Then Greg and I were married, and we've spent the last year traveling and visiting other wizarding communities in the world."

The rest of the class passed with several more questions; namely about what they would be covering over the next year. A few minutes before the bell rang, Hermione assigned them a bit of parchment, detailing what they had learned over the last six years, and what they hoped to learn during the coming year. When the bell rang, the marauders and Lily went back to the Gryffindor common room for a free period. Well, James and Sirius detoured to the kitchens to pick up breakfast, but then met up with everyone in the common room.

"So what do you think of Professors Greg and Mya?" Peter asked as he tossed his bag on the ground by the chair he sat himself down in.

"I think we'll actually be able to learn some proper defense tactics this year," Lily said thoughtfully.

"But they're so young!" Sirius exclaimed after swallowing a bit of food. "She's the same age we are! And he's not much older."

"But you heard then talk," Lily defended them. "Young or not, they've dealt with a lot, you can tell. And Professor Dumbledore wouldn't have hired them if they weren't capable."

"Well, he did hire Professor Michaels," Remus pointed out, a grin on his face.

"Well that's only because there are so few people willing to teach it, that he _had_ too. There were no other options."

"Sure Lils, whatever you say," Sirius rolled his eyes. "I'm still withholding judgment till we get a bit further along, and see whether or not they're going to actually teach us anything. All they did today was talk."

"That's fair," Lily replied diplomatically, though it was obvious that she already thought the new professors to be quite capable. "Now, let's get started on the homework."

"But Lily, it's not due till Thursday," James whined.

"All the more reason to do it now," she gave him a look. "It's not like it's very difficult. And besides, you know how much homework Professor McGonagall and Professor Laurient are going to give us."

"Oh don't even remind me," James moaned. "Tell me again why I signed up for NEWT level Potions?"

"Because you want to be an auror," she laughed, leaning over to kiss him.

"That's right, thanks for the reminder," he squeezed her hand. "Knew I kept you around for something."

"Why you-" she started to scold him, but was cut off by another kiss.

"Oh get a room you two," Sirius yelled before throwing a pillow at them, of course causing a pillow fight to ensue.

OooOooOooO

"Are you all right?" Fred asked as the last of their third year Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs filed out of the room. He had noticed she'd been distracted during the lesson. Not noticeable to the students, but as they had spent a great deal of time together, he had picked up on her habits and expressions and the like.

"I thought I'd be able to handle it," she whispered, staring at nothing in particular.

"Handle what?" He asked curiously, and immediately grew worried as he saw her eyes fill with tears.

He immediately moved over and pulled her into a hug, wrapping his arms tightly around her back as she cried into his chest. He rested his chin on top of her head, whispering comforting nothings, occasionally rubbing her back. He was glad they had a free period before lunch, as it was obvious she needed this.

"I thought I'd be able to see Harry's mum and dad, and Sirius and Pettigrew," she whispered. "It's so hard, and I can't help but think so unfair. Why Lily and James? Why Sirius? Harry deserves to know them. And Pettigrew! Just seeing him makes my blood boil and my fingers itch to hex the living daylights out of him!"

"I know Mya," he tried to keep her from getting herself worked up. "But remember, _we can't change anything_. But maybe you could collect some photos of Lily and the marauders and put together a scrapbook for Harry or something. As for Pettigrew…I know you don't like him, but right now he's still their friend, and still just a boy. Don't let your hatred for who he becomes, affect how you treat him now. At least try for me?"

"When did you get so smart?" She looked up at him, a ghost of a smile on her face.

"Probably since I married you," he pulled out a handkerchief and wiped the tear tracks from her eyes before tweaking her nose. "I caught the dreaded bookwormitis!"

"Not funny Greg!" She yelled, and immediately went to chase after him for his last comment, as well as the nose tweaking.

Running out of the room, he dashed down the hall, laughing as she chased after him. He waved at a few students in the halls on their way to lunch, chuckling even harder at the bewildered looks on their faces. Not to far from the great hall, he ducked into a little alcove, and once Hermione had run past, jumped out and began chasing her.

"Better speed up there Mya, I've just about got you," he yelled, causing her to yelp in surprise when she realised she was now being chased instead of chasing.

Not quite completely aware of her surroundings, she ran into the great hall, still laughing at Fred's antics. As he finally grabbed her in a hug from behind, she became aware that they were being stared at by the staff and students, many of whom were fighting back giggles and laughs.

"Nothing like a good game of tag to get your appetite going, is there Albus?" Fred called as he grabbed a very embarrassed Hermione's hand and pulled her to the Hufflepuff teacher.

"**Fred, what are you doing**?"

"Hi, may we sit here?" Fred asked one of the third year Hufflepuffs, Lysa O'Leary, who had been in their class earlier.

"Uh, sure Professor," Lysa nodded after a minute.

"Mya and I thought it'd be nice to get to know our students better, and learn a little more about the school," Fred spoke loud enough for the great hall to hear as he carefully sat himself on the bench. "So we'll be switching tables every meal in an attempt to get to know everyone."

"That's kind of cool," another student said. "None of the other professors do that."

"That's because they're all a bunch of old fusspots," he whispered conspiratorially, bringing a round of giggles from the students who heard.

"Greg," Hermione gave him a reproving glare.

"Sorry love," he immediately apologised.

"Professor Mya's got you whipped," one of the older boys chuckled, than immediately froze, eyes wide, once he realised that what he said might be too disrespectful.

"And quite happily too," Fred replied immediately, bringing some sighs of relief.

As the students engaged them both in conversation, Fred couldn't help but smile as he watched Hermione. She was a natural teacher, and great with the kids. He had come up with the idea of sitting with the students originally to help her keep her mind off of Harry and everyone else. And it was working, quite well too.

"_She'll make a wonderful mum someday_," he thought as he watched her teach some of the younger girls a hand clapping rhyme that would help them memorise a series of potion ingredient interactions that would result in explosions.

Very useful to know, he thought to himself. Too bad he couldn't have remembered some of those when he and George were working on their potion. Though that honesty hadn't been his fault. He and Hermione had gone over everything he and George had put in, along with some of the things he remembered lying around. However, they hadn't been able to come up with the reason why it exploded, except for the fact that it had.

As the thought about her making a great mum crossed his mind, he was rather surprised to realise he had been envisioning her with _their_ children for a moment. He shook his head to get rid of that thought. He continued to watch her though, a smile playing about his lips as he let his imagination entertain the idea of them as a true family. He could argue that they already were, as they _were_ married, and staying together semi-willingly. But he considered love to be crucial for a marriage, and that was something they didn't have.

"Ready to go Greg? We've class coming up," Hermione's voice interrupted his musings.

"Ready when you are love," he smiled cheekily, standing up. As he passed the Gryffindor table, he reached out and poked Sirius in the shoulder. "TAG! You're it!" And promptly took off running.

"Ignore him," Hermione added in disbelief as she walked calmly past. "He's had too much sugar I think."

"No worries Professor," Lily smiled.

"Good. See you all Thursday then," Hermione nodded, and left the great hall to catch up with Fred.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

A/N: Hee hee, I've planted the seeds for the future romance between the two- fun, fun, fun! As for Fred's antics…yeah, maybe they're a bit childish, but he's a prankster at heart, and wanted to make Hermione laugh, which he did. Next chapter we'll get a glimpse of what's going on "at home" in the future with everything, for a little while. Then back to Greg and Mya. **Oh, this is kinda random, but a while back I read some story that has Hermione in it, and she's an elf. She has a glamour though, so no one knows, and I can't remember what it's called. Anyone know? **So leave a review if you like, letting me know what you thought!


	4. In Which We ReVisit Present Day

Disclaimer: Not Mine

A/N: Hey hey! Oh, just in case I haven't mentioned it, this story doesn't take the events of book six into account. Now without further ado, chapter four

Love Means Never Having to Time-Travel

Chapter Four: In Which We Go Back to Present-Day Hogwarts

"_We promise according to our hopes, and perform according to our fears." -François duc de la Rochefoucauld_

"What do you mean they've gone back to 1978?" Molly's voice was dangerously low.

"Precisely that," Professor Dumbledore replied with a twinkling smile, not at all intimidated by her. "They went back in time and took up at the school for the year. They should be back sometime next year, not to worry."

"Next year!" George exclaimed, his eyes worried. "But what about the store, and, and…and me? He's my twin."

Ginny immediately moved to his side, hugging him tightly about the waist. Fred and George were nearly inseparable, what with working together and sharing a flat. Ron and Harry hadn't moved, and were now sitting still in shock, looking at each other. What were they going to do without Hermione around? Both relied on her to keep them on task during the school year, and to keep their sanity half the time. She was the glue that held their trio together, not to mention their best friend.

"I think you will find plenty of support from your friends and family," Professor Dumbledore replied kindly. "Now, I'm afraid I can't tell you anything else, as it will be their story to tell. Just know that they are both perfectly fine. I'll see you in a few days time at the next meeting."

"They're gone," Ron just stared at the table in front of him once Professor Dumbledore had gone.

"You heard Dumbledore," Charlie clapped a hand on Ron's shoulder, squeezing it lightly. "They'll be back sometime next year."

"Exactly," Harry interrupted. "Next _year_. Which could mean in January or in December. We've no bloody idea!"

"Bloody annoying Dumbledore," Ron grumbled in agreement with Harry.

"Harry, Ron !" Molly scolded them, and in a move very uncharacteristic of Harry, he sent a petulant glare her way before dashing out of the room, Ron not far behind him, and up the stairs, where they heard his door slam shut, followed a moment later by Ron's.

"Don't worry Mum," Bill said softly, seeing her sadden. "They're just upset about this. We all are. But I think Harry and Ron were both just really counting on having her around to keep them grounded during everything that's going to happen."

"I know, and that's what saddens me," she said. "If she was here, she'd be up there already lecturing them on their language and telling them to be more respectful before marching them down here to apologise to me."

"This may not necessarily be as bad as we're making it out to be," Ginny spoke up hesitantly.

"Oh and why's that?" George glared at her, causing her to shrink back slightly.

"I'm going to miss them too, but think about it. You and Fred spend all your time together just about. Same with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. That's not a bad thing, but it isn't always good," she said, her voice soft and quiet, though everyone heard her in the silence. "Maybe by being apart, you'll be able to learn more about who you are. You'll be George. Not Fred and George, the twins. And Harry and Ron won't be able to hide behind their trio image. They'll have to take on the responsibilities in their group that Hermione had, like helping them with homework and research and all. And maybe it'll be good for them too. Fred can learn to be Fred, and Hermione will have a chance to be someone other than the brains behind the trio."

"Oh my little one," Arthur sighed, holding a hand out to her, pulling her onto his lap with a kiss to her temple. "When did you grow up on us?"

"War makes everyone grow up," she shrugged slightly, seeing her parents and brothers looking at her in slight amazement at the perception she showed.

"And I wish that wasn't so," Arthur sighed again as Ginny snuggled against him, closing her eyes and resting her head on his shoulder. "Too many children have already lost their innocence because of Voldemort. How many more will suffer at his hands?"

No one answered. Not that they could or would wish too. They sat there thinking, contemplating, wondering how much things were going to change as the final battle drew nearer. Everyone could feel it; no one was exempt. It was forcing everyone to grow and mature, some beyond their years. As Ginny had just proven. Bill walked over and took a sleeping Ginny from their father, and carried her up to her bedroom, tucking her in as if she were a little girl.

"Everything's going to change, isn't it?" Ginny whispered just as he was about to walk out.

"I think it already has," Bill walked back over and perched on the edge of her bed, taking her hand in his.

"I'm scared Bill," she sobbed, launching herself up and throwing her arms around his neck in a desperate hug. "I'm so worried for George, and Ron, and Harry."

"I am too," he held her close, almost wanting to cry himself. He hated seeing his sister upset.

"What if Harry can't do it without her?"

"He will," Bill said softly as he rocked her back and forth slightly. "He has no choice."

OooOooOooO

Over the next month, Harry threw himself into his training with such vigor that he had to be forced into taking breaks. It seemed that his grief and frustration over not having Hermione around was all directed into bettering himself. Ron did the same; he threw himself into his summer homework, and when that ran out, he holed himself in the Black library, reading every book on strategy, spells, curses, hexes, and previous battles that he could get his hands on, absorbing all the information like a sponge.

Ginny found herself helping George with the shop, as he was determined more now than ever that the wizarding world needed the comic relief. She also approached Professor Snape for private instruction in healing salves and potions to help fill the long days. The house just seemed so much quieter and emptier without the sounds of the trio laughing and arguing, or the occasional explosion and unidentifiable noises coming from the twin's room.

Soon the first of September was upon them, and they found themselves on the Hogwarts Express, chugging away to the castle. A couple of people poked their heads in to say hi to them, but didn't stay for long since all three only looked up from their books long enough to say hi. Once at the school, Ginny, Harry, and Ron quickly climbed into a carriage and set off for the school. Ginny was happy to see that Harry and Ron picked up a little bit as they sat down at the table near Dean and Seamus who were debating about quidditch versus soccer yet again. The two were quickly pulled into the conversation, so feeling as if a great deal had been lifted off her shoulders, Ginny turned to catch up with friends.

"Welcome everyone," Professor Dumbledore stood up to speak once the last dessert plate had been cleared away. "I have a few start of term notices before we give you leave to head to your dorms. First off, first years, as well as some of you older students, please know the Forbidden Forest is exactly that; forbidden. Secondly, please give a round of applause to this year's head boy, Terry Boot, and our head girl, Hannah Abbot. Also, some of you may have noticed Miss Granger is not here. I am pleased to announced that she was accepted into a special programme for the year, and will be in an unreachable location in Australia. We will greatly miss her, but look forward to her rejoining us at graduation. Prefects, please lead the first years to your common rooms now, and have a pleasant evening."

Harry and Ron shared a grin at the last bit of information that was given; they would see Hermione by graduation at least. Of course, that wasn't until June 25th, but at least they now had a concrete date to look forward too. And that was all they needed to relax and help cheer them up a bit. Ginny also smiled at the bit of news, and the first thing she did upon reaching her room was write a letter to her family letting them know.

OooOooOooO

"JAMES ALLEN POTTER!" Lily's scream could be heard throughout Gryffindor tower.

"Looks like she found the little surprise you left for her," Peter snickered as he and the rest of the marauders simply shook their heads at James.

"That's my name love, don't wear it out," he called out as she came storming down the stairs.

"Oh you're dead now," Remus hissed at him.

"WHAT is the meaning of _this_!" She pointed to her head.

"Well I didn't think you'd mind terribly, wanting to support your boyfriend in his first quidditch game of the year," James put on an innocent smile.

It was the first weekend of October, and the quidditch season was starting off with a bang with the first game being between Gryffindor and Slytherin.

"Supporting you is one thing," she replied, arms crossed and foot tapping in annoyance as she glared at him. "But having red and gold striped hair is another."

"Oh, well that's just too bad, as it lasts till Sirius catches the snitch."

"What do you mean till she catches the snitch?" Lily's eyes grew wide. "What if Collins catches it instead?"

"Hmm, good question," James grinned impishly before leaping out of his chair and out the portrait.

Lily immediately gave chase. After sharing a grin, the other three marauders joined in, not wanting to miss the hilarity that was sure to follow. James raced straight to the great hall and slid into a seat next to Fred and Hermione, who happened to be sitting at the Gryffindor table today.

"Something wrong Mr. Potter?" Hermione raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"Nope, just wanted to get a good breakfast in before the game today," he flashed her a charming smile as he heaped his plate full of food, one eye on the door.

"Really?" Fred laughed as Lily raced into the hall and stopped still in embarrassment, much like Hermione had that night he had chased her in.

"Nope," James shared a conspiratorially look with him. "Escaping from Lily dearest."

"Oh you changed her hair," Hermione moaned slightly as an angry Lily ran into the hall, and stopped still in embarrassment.

"Ten points to Gryffindor for the wonderful show of school spirit Miss Evans," Albus called out from the high table. He winked at Hermione, who smiled her thanks back. She knew what Lily was feeling, as Harry and Ron had done the same thing to her last year.

"Miss Evans, I think that's a great idea," Hermione pulled out her wand and added some gold streaks to her hair as she walked over to Lily.

"Thank you Professor Mya," Lily smiled gratefully at her.

"Now what do you say to a little bit of revenge?" Hermione blurted out, spur of the moment.

"But you're a professor!"

"Yes yes, but this is harmless," Hermione shrugged. "And besides, you heard Albus say it's a _wonderful show of school spirit_."

"Well when you put it that way," Lily grinned. "Anything for the good of the school."

"Quite," Hermione nodded, and as they approached Gryffindor table, she whipped out her wand quick as lightning and muttered a spell.

"That's dirty Mya," Fred rolled his eyes at Hermione's retaliation.

"Professor!" James groaned as he saw that he and Sirius now sported silver and green striped hair that was also charmed to move on it's own, giving a snake-like illusion.

"I must admit that I'm feeling quite left out," Albus smiled delightedly at them. "I think I should also join in, don't you?"

And with a wave of his wand, he now sported a red, gold, silver, and green chequered wizards hat. So whistling merrily, he left the great hall, leaving a gaggle of giggling students behind.

"And that," Fred said pointedly. "Is why Slytherin and Gryffindor don't mix very well."

"Point taken Professor," James nodded as he grabbed Sirius and the rest of the team and left for the locker room to get changed.

"Would you like to sit with us Professors?" Lily offered as she, Remus, Peter, Hermione, and Fred left the great hall.

"I'm afraid we can't," Hermione apologised. "Favouritism and all that. Which is why I should be changing my hair back."

"Oh leave it," Fred waved his wand, changing his hair to green and silver. "Now we can't be accused of favouritism, since as a couple we equally support both teams."

"See you later Professors!" The three students waved as the arrived at the pitch, and headed for the Gryffindor section of the stands, while Hermione and Fred headed for the teacher's section.

OooOooOooO

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to keep myself at a distance from them?"

"I think so," Fred chuckled as he looked up from the papers he was grading in their study. Hermione was working on a few adjustments to the lesson plans. "I know I keep wishing I could be in Gryffindor tower right now, drinking butterbeer, eating chocolate frogs, and just over-all celebrating that fantastic win. 330 to 40! Still can't believe it."

"Brings back memories, doesn't it?" Hermione gave a little sigh, reminiscing over the parties that had always been held after Gryffindor's quidditch victories.

"Yeah," Fred nodded. "But hey, we're making some new memories for Harry this way too. Between the pictures we've been taking, and all the memories we've been duplicating and adding into that mini-pensieve, Harry's going to have a whole new view of his parents."

"I wonder how they're doing?"

"Probably still preparing for the final battle," Fred shrugged, a glint coming into his eyes. "I feel so helpless here."

"You're not the only one."

"Well, I suppose it doesn't do to dwell on the future, does it?" Fred stood up and walked over, holding out a hand. "So let's focus on the present. Or is it past? No matter."

"What?" She stared at his hand.

"I want to focus on the present. We've had enough depressing talk of the future, especially when we can't do anything about it," he bent down and took her hand, pulling her up and against him. "So instead you're going to dance with me."

"Oh really?" She raised an eyebrow in amusement as he moved one of her hands to his shoulder, and then placed his hand on her waist and began to do a slow dance. "But there's no music."

"Music, a magic beyond all that we do here," Fred imitated Dumbledore, before starting to sing a soft version of '_Come Away With Me' _in a rich tenor voice.

"Norah Jones," Hermione smiled softly, touched by how sweet he was acting. "I like it. You've a wonderful voice. Why haven't I heard you sing before?"

"Dunno," he shrugged slightly. "I just don't feel comfortable singing in front of anyone I guess. Not even my family knows."

"Not even George?"

"Nope, just you," he quirked his lips up in a smile, spinning her out. "But hey, if I can't sing for my wife, who can I sing for?"

Hermione laughed, and leaned in to kiss him on the cheek by way of thanks. The past two months, as difficult and odd as they had been, had also been a lot of fun. She had always had a love-hate relationship with the twins, as long as she had known them. She hated them for bothering her when she wanted to study or work, but she loved them for keeping Harry's spirits up, and treating him like their brother and a normal teenage boy.

But again, the past two months had been a learning experience for her. She had gotten to know Fred and he had become her best friend and confidant; not as a prankster, and not in association with George. He was surprisingly sweet at times, like now with the singing and dancing. He always seemed to know if she was getting down, or frustrated, or angry. Of course, their telepathic connection helped with the projection of emotions, but still. He would cheer her up when she needed it, or just sit quietly and listen if she simply needed to vent and scream at someone, which she had once or twice. One thing she found herself wondering was that if they hadn't been sent back in time, would they have become such good friends? Or would they simply have continued on as they always had?

"You're contemplative again," he whispered, still dancing.

"Just wondering…if we hadn't come here, would we have become such good friends?" She asked sleepily.

"I'd like to think so," he replied after a moment. "After all, every soulmate finds their match at some point."

"Soulmate?" She pulled back, looking at him curiously through sleep-heavy eyes.

"Richard Bach said that a soulmate is someone who has locks that fit our keys, and keys to fit our locks. When we feel safe enough to open the locks, our trust selves step out and we can be completely and honestly who we are. We can be loved for who we are and not for who we're pretending to be. Each unveils the best part of the other. No matter what else goes wrong around us, with that one person we're safe in our own paradise," Fred recited softly. "I don't think it necessarily has to apply to only couples, but to friendships as well. And I think it fits our friendship quite well."

"Mmm," Hermione replied, almost asleep on her feet.

"Come on Princess," Fred chuckled slightly as he picked her up in his arms easily. "Into bed for you."

"But the lesson plan," she protested sleepily.

"It will wait till morning," he shook his head as he set her down after magicking the covers back. "Good night."

"Night Fred," she said through a yawn, and then promptly drifted off into dreamland as he climbed into his side of the bed.

He watched her a few minutes. She was quite pretty he couldn't help but think. In both forms; as Mya and as Hermione. She had also become his best friend, and a soulmate of sorts. Maybe only as friends, but if he honestly acknowledged what he was feeling, than he hoped that would also apply romantically. With the way he was starting to feel about her, he wasn't sure his heart could let her go once they got back to their time.

OooOooOooO

"What's going on?" Fred asked as he and Hermione sat down at the Slytherin table for breakfast the next morning amidst a group of fifth years. They had walked into a cheering hall of students, and had no idea what was going on.

"Professor Dumbledore's just announced a Halloween ball!" One of the girls answered excitedly. "Starting at seven. And the first, second, and third years can stay till ten, while everyone else can stay till the ball ends at midnight. And he's arranged for the Hairy Hags to perform!"

"Well Mrs. Wilson," Fred turned to Hermione. "Will you do me the honor of attending the ball with me?"

"Why of course Mr. Wilson, I would be delighted," she fluttered her eyelashes while giving him a simpering smile. That lasted a whole two seconds though before she burst out laughing.

"Did he say if it was a masqued ball, or a costume ball or anything?" Fred directed his question to the table in general.

"Either really," Severus was the one who answered this time. "Costumes are allowed and encouraged, but if you'd rather just wear dress robes or a gown with a masque, that's acceptable also."

"I assume we're going to be in costume," Hermione looked to Fred who was already grinning as he envisioned costumes.

"Of course!" He looked horrified that she would even imply they'd attend in anything less. "The only thing that remains to be figured out is what exactly we'll be attending as."

"Well we have plenty of time to decide."

"We've only got like three weeks!" Fred exclaimed dramatically. "Not _nearly_ enough time!"

"Oh hush you," she shook her head laughing. "We'll work on it after breakfast then, will that appease you."

"Of course love," he gave her a cheeky smile before turning to answer a question one of the students had posed.

Hermione watched him a moment. As immature as he could be, the students all respected him and valued what he had to say. If she was being honest, they did the same with her. Sitting at their tables helped also. The students felt comfortable enough to talk to them about things, and not just limited to school work. Hermione had been glad for this, as it didn't seem unusual when she talked with Lily, Sirius, James, Remus, and even Peter.

"Costume time!" Fred yelled, and grabbing Hermione, picked her up and threw her over his shoulder before running from the great hall, with her protesting all the way.

"They're so cute together," Lily laughed as she along with everyone else watched the two of them.

"Not as cute as us," James slung an arm around her shoulders. "I know it kind of goes without saying, but would you go to the ball with me?"

"Of course," she smiled. "Besides, as head girl and boy we're expected to go together to set a good example for the other houses."

"What if I'd rather set a bad example?" He gave her an innocent look that didn't have her fooled for a moment.

"Then you'll be doing it as a single man," she replied sweetly before standing up. "I'm off to the library, I'll see you later."

"Sure Lils," James waved a hand before turning back to the quidditch discussion that had started up.

OooOooOooO

"No way!" Hermione protested, laughing hard. "I am _not_ dressing up as an animal for the ball!"

"Oh but why not?" Fred pouted. "It'd be fun!"

"It'd be too outlandish for me, Fred," she shook her head. "As teachers, we should at least _pretend_ we've a bit more dignity than what we've displayed. I mean, we have the student's respect, but you know as well as I do that a few of the other teachers think we're no better than the students."

"Well they're right, aren't they?"

"_Fred_…"

"All right, but only for you."

"Thank you, now any other ideas that don't involve animals?" Hermione asked.

"Actually yeah," he paused a moment. "How about Zeus and Hera? I like it cause Zeus is an all-powerful god and gets to chuck lightning bolts at people, with his beautiful goddess queen at his side. And it should be right up your alley what with being mythological and not childish and all."

"Perfect," Hermione nodded after thinking it over. "Now that that's settled, I'm going to finish that lesson plan from last night."

"And then we can work on our costumes?" He asked hopefully.

"Not together," she laughed at the look on his face. "I want it to be a surprise till the night of the ball."

"So I'm gonna have to wait three weeks to see you, huh?"

"Mm-hmm."

"But what if we don't match?"

"Ever hear of a little thing called colour-changing charms?" She smiled at his attempt to find out more about what she intended her costume to look like.

"All right, till the ball then," he resigned himself to wait, and as she went to their study, he stayed in the bedroom to begin work on his costume.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

A/N: Well that's it for four. Coming along nicely I think- a few more hints at romance peeking up here and there, as well as a little more strength added to their foundation of friendship. And the Halloween Ball- I know, a little cliché, but c'mon, all my other fellow writers out there can attest that balls are fun, and sometimes necessary plot devices, right? Right. And besides, my story, I'll do what I want :-) hee hee. So I hope you liked it, and if you're feeling so inclined, I dare ya to leave a review!


	5. In Which They Dance

Disclaimer: It's not mine.

A/N: Hey y'all! Let me apologise for taking so long to get this up, but this last week I had to move all my stuff back home, and then I've been working this week from 6am to 6pm, and was just too tired to do much of anything. But here's the chapter, and Happy Holidays everyone! Now onto chappie five!

Love Means Never having to Time-Travel

Chapter Five: In Which They Dance

"_Wouldn't it be fun if all the castles in the air which we make could come true and we could live in them?" –Little Women_

"If I may have your attention please?" Albus called out over the normal chattering of the great hall during breakfast. Not many people seemed to hear him, or if they did, they ignored him.

"OY!" Fred jumped onto the bench and yelled out across the room. "LET THE HEADMASTER SPEAK!"

"Thank you Professor Wilson," Albus said with a chuckle as he watched Hermione smack him upside the head. "Now, as a special treat since the Halloween Ball is tonight, classes are dismissed for the day, and I look forward to seeing all of you this evening at the ball."

"Oh, Miss Evans," Hermione turned to Lily. She and Fred were sitting at Gryffindor again.

"Yes Professor?" Lily turned her attention to Hermione.

"Do you have plans for getting ready tonight?"

"Not really, other than to just take advantage of the solitude of my room," she smiled at that. She had been glad to have it, as she had never quite gotten along with her roommates.

"Well, if you wouldn't mind, would you like to come to my quarters to get ready with me?" Hermione asked hesitantly. "I'm afraid I'm an absolute novice when it comes to hair and make-up."

"Really?" Lily questioned, gesturing to Hermione's hair. "But it's always braided and pinned up so neatly."

"That'd be Greg's doing," Hermione whispered conspiratorially. "So what do you say?"

"I'd love to!"

"Good," Hermione shared a smile with the girl.

"What about me?" Fred whined to Hermione.

"You can get ready with the boys," Hermione said simply.

"No problems here Professor," James shrugged. He had been offered a private room, but had wanted to continue staying with his friends and fellow marauders.

"All right then," Fred shrugged back.

"I'll meet you outside Gryffindor tower to help you with your things at about three, if that works for you?" Hermione asked Lily as the hall began to empty out.

"Looking forward to it!" Lily nodded before running to catch up with James and the others who were headed to the quidditch field, since a mock-game of quidditch was being put together.

"Three o'clock?" Fred looked at Hermione as he took her hand and laced his fingers with hers. When they had first arrived, he had done it because the students might find it odd if they didn't do affectionate displays or anything. Recently though, he noticed he did it regardless of whether or not anyone was around.

"Yes, we girls need plenty of time to make ourselves beautiful," Hermione stated.

"I don't see why, when you couldn't possibly look any more beautiful than you already do," he replied, heading in the direction of the pitch. Hermione had been expecting that- where there was quidditch, there would be Fred. Luckily for her though, he didn't talk incessantly about it.

"That's sweet of you to say, but flattery will get you no where," Hermione nudged him lightly with her elbow.

"It's not flattery if it's the truth," he said, and when she didn't acknowledge him, he pulled on her hand, forcing her to stop and swing around to face him. "Hey, I mean it."

"I'm not beautiful," she shook her head, not looking at him. "I mean, I don't think I'm ugly, but I'm plain. I could never compete with the likes of Parvati or Cho or them."

"You know, for someone who's the most intelligent witch of her times, you sure say some stupid things," he stated bluntly, though not unkindly.

"I know," Hermione sighed, still not looking at him. "But society places so much emphasis on looks, it's hard not to compare myself to them."

"You…are…beautiful," he grasped her chin and forced her to meet his eyes, not letting her look away as he said those words. "Never compare yourself to them, because there _is_ no comparison, you're so far above them. And as if that's not enough, there're a whole bunch of different levels of beauty like intelligence, personality, and confidence, and you top them all Mya."

"You really mean that?" Her eyes still held flickers of doubt, though he could see she wanted to believe him.

"I'll even take veritaserum to prove it."

"That won't be necessary," she laughed, sliding her arms around his neck in a hug as his went to wrap around her waist, lifting her off the ground to make it easier on both of them. His eyes latched on to hers as she pulled back, and he found himself unable to look away. His eyes couldn't help but glance down at her lips, and he found himself wanting to kiss her. He knew it would change things, and he knew it might complicate matters, but he also knew he couldn't let this chance pass him by.

"You know, I think I might kiss you," Fred whispered as he set her back down, his hand moving from the small of her back to cup her face gently.

"You know, I think I'd like that," she whispered in reply, a soft smile playing about her lips.

Fred chuckled slightly as he lowered his head, his heart beating faster when Hermione pushed closer against him. His lips hovered above her, the feel of her breath a warm caress. Giving her a quick wink, he closed his eyes and swiftly closed the gap between them. The kiss was chaste and tentative, both almost fearing the emotions that coursed through them with that simple move. Soon though, passion and intensity were driving the kiss as they remained wrapped in each other's arms.

They pulled back seconds later, though it seemed much longer, both gasping slightly. Fred's hands had moved at some point, coming to rest on her hips, gripping them slightly, keeping her close against him. Her arms had yet to remove themselves from around his neck. Looking into each other's eyes, Hermione felt the warmth of a blush spread across her cheeks, and couldn't help but smile as Fred did the same.

"You know, I think I'm going to be kissing you quite often from now on," he said, a smile on his face.

"Well you know, I think I could live with that," she returned the smile, then threw her head back and laughed as he picked her up again and swung her around before setting her on the ground again, and took her hand as they continued on to the pitch.

OooOooOooO

"Oh Professor, your husband is going to melt!" Lily squealed as she stepped back from putting the finishing touches on Hermione's hair and make-up.

"I think I can say the same in regards to James," Hermione grinned as she stood, grabbing the camera they had picked up the first Hogsmede weekend. "Let me get a picture of you."

Lily and James were going as Lord and Lady Gryffindor, appropriately enough. Lily was dressed in a burgundy coloured medieval looking gown with gold accents. Her hair was up in elaborate curls, and she had a gold tiara accented with rubies offsetting the mass of hair. She finished the look with gold elbow-length gloves, and looked every bit the part of Lady Gryffindor.

"As long as I can get one of you later," Lily answered, and smiled for the camera just as a knock came at the door.

"Coming," Hermione yelled as she made sure she had her wand tucked away, before she and Lily walked to answer the door.

"Lily, wow," James' jaw dropped as he saw her. "You look fantastic! I'm speechless."

"So do you," she beamed at his compliment, looking him over. He was wearing black breeches, a gold shirt, and black tunic over top with the crest of Gryffindor embroidered on the chest. On his head he too wore a crown, except his was plain gold. "You look very nice as well Professor Greg."

Fred didn't answer, as he was still staring at Hermione in awe. Lily's compliment seemed to break through to him, and he finally walked over to Hermione and lightly grasped her hands.

"_Geniuses of countless nations, have told their love for generations. Till all their memorable phrases, are common as goldenrod or daises. Their girls have glimmered like the moon, or shimmered like a summer moon. Stool like a lily, fled like a fawn, now the sunset, now the dawn. Here the princess in the tower, there the sweet forbidden flower. Darling when I look at you, every aged phrase is new. And there are moments when it seems, I've married one of Shakespeare's dreams_," Fred quoted, then grinned cheekily, spoiling the moment. "Glad I had something memorised."

"Oh really, and why's that?" Hermione smirked slightly, raising an eyebrow.

"Cause I knew I wouldn't be capable of thought when in your beautiful presence," he kissed her cheek and gave her a charming smile. "I mean what I said; you look radiant, more so than the real Hera ever could have."

And she did look lovely. She was wearing a long chiton in a captivating ice-blue fabric that clung slightly to her modest curves. Looped around her waist several times, was a braided fabric belt of dark blue and silver. Flowing behind her was a cape of sheer silver netting, attached at the shoulders with two silver buckles. The cowl neck-line on the chiton dipped low enough to reveal a bit of cleavage, but was tasteful at the same time. Her make-up was very light, and only consisted of a bit of blue eye-shadow to make her eyes really pop out, and some lip-gloss. Her hair, which she always wore braided and in a bun, was clipped back from her face, and left down, shining in the light.

"Well if I look better than Hera, than the same must be said for you in comparison to Zeus," she leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek in return, taking care to not leave a lipstick print behind.

Fred was dressed simply in a long white toga, with a dark blue shoulder drape/sash. It had decorated arm straps at one sleeve, also allowing him to keep the drape from dragging too low. Completing his look was a silver leaf headpiece resting on his head. He quickly transfigured a quill into a matching silver leaf head piece, and crowned Hermione with it.

"All right Professors, let me get a picture of you," Lily interrupted them, holding her camera up.

"Of course, as long as you do us the favour of taking one of us with our camera, too," Hermione handed Lily their camera. "And as long as we can get a picture of you and James."

"Sure," James nodded, snapping the picture for them after Lily took hers. They quickly posed for Hermione, and then headed down to the great hall.

"Oh this is so cool," Hermione breathed as they entered the hall.

Black candles floated above their heads, providing light in the large room, along with skeletal hands that stuck out from the wall with a skull resting on them, candle inside. Small round tables were spread around the edges of the room, dark brown tablecloths on them, with a pumpkin and gourd centerpiece. Also around the walls were large jack-o-lanterns that were lit, along with large bundles of cornstalks that helped add to the atmosphere. The ceiling had been charmed to look as if a thunderstorm was raging, with lightning streaking across the sky. One end of the hall had a stage set up, and the Hairy Hags were already performing.

"Would you like to sit with us Professors?"

"We would, but I think we're better off with the other teachers," Fred answered. "Though we'll be moving around later saying hi to everyone and taking pictures."

"Cool, see you later then Professor," James waved as he pulled Lily to where their friends were sitting with their dates.

"Oh you two look simply dashing!" Minerva was the first to notice the two young teachers making their way over to the larger table holding the staff members.

"Thank you, and you all look great too," Hermione complimented the entire table. Albus had dressed up as Merlin, and had only needed to bring a staff to complete his costume. The rest of the teachers had neglected to dress up, instead wearing their dress robes and various shaped and styled masks.

"May I ask who you are?" Otto Laurient questioned. The other professors knew them to be a god and goddess, but whether Roman or Greek and whom exactly was unknown.

"I'm Zeus, and this lovely goddess is Hera," Fred spun her around before pulling out her chair for her. After helping her scoot in, he sat down next to her.

"Excuse me, Professor Mya?" First year Hufflepuff Louis Meyers approached, looking nervous.

"Yes Mr. Meyers?" Hermione smiled gently at him. She could guess what was coming, as she saw a group of his year-mates giggling in the background.

"Would you, uh, would you like to dance with me?" He managed to get out, blushing furiously.

"I'd love to," she answered, pushing her chair back and standing up.

"Really?" He looked up at her in surprise.

"Of course," she smiled. "It'd be an honour to dance with such a handsome young man, like yourself."

Fred couldn't help but feel a surge of pride at Hermione's actions. She took the boy's offered hand, and allowed him to escort her out to the dance floor. Some of the other students giggled a bit, as she was taller than him. However, the majority of the other boys watched him with some envy. And of course, as soon as that dance ended, another boy came up to ask her.

"Something tells me you won't be getting your wife back for some time," Filius laughed, as did the rest of the table.

"I suppose I could've lost her to less worthy opponents," Fred gave a mock-sigh of disappointment. "But she loves the kids, and I know they feel the same about her, so I don't really mind."

"Do you plan on having children?" Pomona asked, and the other women nodded for him to answer.

"Not for a few years, but yes," he nodded. And that was true. Whether or not they were together, he knew Hermione wanted kids, as did he.

"Girl or boy?" Madame Pomfrey asked the time-less question.

"As long as he or she is healthy, it doesn't matter," he replied, then paused before smiling softly. "Maybe a girl first though, as pretty as her mum."

"My boy, you truly are taken with her," Albus chuckled.

"So I've been told," Fred nodded proudly as he turned so his eyes could follow Hermione. "And as I've told others, quite happily too."

OooOooOooO

"Care to switch partners?" Hermione asked Lily, who was dancing with Severus under the marauder's watchful gaze.

"Sure," Lily kissed Severus' cheek quickly in thanks, then turned to take Mark's hand.

"I suppose you had a reason for doing that?" Severus questioned Hermione, deftly assuming proper dance position. It would be rude to refuse a lady's request, even though he felt slightly awkward dancing with his professor. But if he was honest, he found her teaching abilities to be rather refreshing, not to mention she was also very kind.

"You mean switching you for Mark?" Hermione questioned, and he nodded. "He's got a bit of a crush on her, and I know he wanted to ask her to dance, but was too shy. So I helped him out."

"I see," he said evenly, one eyebrow raised. Hermione almost laughed; it was so odd to be dancing with the boy who was her future teacher. And yet here, _she_ was _his_ teacher.

"I like your costume by the way," Hermione complimented. "It suits you very well."

"I only dressed up at Lily's urging," Severus grimaced as he glanced down at the Vampire costume he had worn. All black of course, with a cape and his teeth charmed to appear as fangs.

"Still," Hermione pressed. "It's good to have silly events like this. I fear that there will be too little laughter in the future if things continue as they are."

"I suppose, as the dark lord is gaining more followers."

"I just don't understand how though," Hermione knew this was a slightly risky area to be entering, but she had often wondered what caused her professor to join him.

"Power, money, opportunity," he shrugged slightly, his face taking on a calm mask to hide what he really felt. "Take your pick of what he'd have you believe."

"And of the things he wouldn't have us believe?"

"Blackmail, extortion, threats against loved ones," Severus' eyes flickered towards Lily before he could stop them. Hermione noticed this, and felt sorrow flood her heart. He had joined because Voldemort threatened Lily's life. And Severus cared too much for her to ruin her happiness, even though it was with James and not him.

"I see," Hermione nodded her understanding. "Just promise me one thing Severus."

"If I can, possibly." He looked surprised by the use of his first name. Even though they sat at the tables with the students, they always used proper names, to help maintain that respectful student-professor relationship.

"Never forget you are your own person and you can make your own choices," she said quietly. "No one, and I mean _no_ _one_, can take that away from you."

Severus looked at her, nodding slowly as he felt a spark of hope fill him. That was exactly what he had been afraid of when he had been forced to join those who followed Voldemort. As the song finished and he turned her over to another student, he went to grab a drink, thinking. Little did Hermione know, but those simple yet heartfelt words she had spoken, were the reason that he would go to Albus and become a spy for the order.

"May I have this dance?" Fred asked her as the next song, a slow one, began to play.

"I think I have a spot open on my card," she smiled up at him as he took her hand as pulled her to him. "I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"Not spending much time with you this evening."

"Don't be," he shrugged, smoothly leading her around the floor. "You've made a lot of the boys happy, and I've had fun talking to the other professors. And don't forget I've had a fair share of dances with the girls. When I wasn't taking pictures that is."

"Oh you remembered!" Hermione smiled gratefully up at him. "I was so caught up in everything I forgot."

"I know," he laughed. "I got several of the marauders and Lily, as well as a few of you and some of the students, the professors, and a couple of myself as well."

"Perfect. I think it'll make a wonderful gift for Harry whenever we see him," she said, then looked down at her feet.

"Hey, don't be sad."

"I'm actually not," she answered, looking him in the eye. "I'm feeling guilty."

"Why?"

"Because while I miss everyone, there's a growing part of me that wants to stay here," she said softly. "With you. I'm afraid that when we get back, things will change."

"I think that when we get back they will change, but not between us," he stated firmly. "You and I are soulmates, remember? And that's a bond that can't be broken between us. It too may change, but only for the better."

"Promise me," she blurted out, blushing slightly as she did so.

"I promise, that no matter what happens, you and I will always be friends, if not more," Fred said solemnly.

"Thank you," she kissed him lightly, bringing some whistles from the students around them. Kissing wasn't all that unusual amongst the students, but the two Professors weren't very open with displays of affection other than hand-holding. Of course, that was because they had only recently become truly involved, though the students didn't know that.

"Anytime," he nodded, then cocked his head to the side slightly. "Hey Mya?"

"Yes?"

"I know we're married," he lowered his voice. "But will you be my girlfriend?"

"I'd love to," she smiled sweetly at him, touched by his asking.

"Really?"

"Really," she laughed, and he smiled at hearing the musical sound. "What, did you think I'd say no?"

"Well I wasn't sure," he shrugged. "Everything else has been so mixed up."

"I suppose," she conceded. "But let's just deal with the here and now, and not worry about the future."

"After all," Fred said with a wink. "Who knows what's going to happen?"

OooOooOooO

"Oh that was fun!" Hermione said as she let herself fall onto the bed with a giggle

"Yeah it was, so why don't we have those anymore?" Fred grinned as seeing Hermione's girly side emerge.

"Well, you know that Harry's parents were killed on Halloween," Hermione answered. "And Harry lived. So the balls stopped as a way of showing respect to them I suppose. You'd have to ask Albus when we go back to the present, or future?"

"I don't know," Fred looked baffled. "It's hard to keep track of the proper tense. I just make myself think of this as the present, since for everyone else it is."

"Probably a smart idea," she nodded as she kicked off her shoes with a sigh of relief. Cushioning charms were a blessing, but they still couldn't take awake from the fact she had danced all night. "Oh it feels good to be off my feet."

"I'm sure," Fred perched on the bed and took one of her feet in his hands, massaging it gently. "You didn't sit down the entire night."

"That feels wonderful, don't stop," she groaned. "And I couldn't say no to Louis. You saw his friends in the background; they had obviously dared him to do it, not expecting me to say yes. And of course, once the others saw I didn't mind, they all wanted a turn."

"Miss popularity," Fred teased, switching to her other foot for a while.

The rest of the evening was spent in a comfortable silence. After Fred finished her impromptu foot rub, she hopped in the shower to get all the make-up and sweat off. When she re-entered their bedroom, Fred had changed into a pair of sweats as well as one of the black-undershirts. He hadn't noticed her, so she took a moment to appreciated his physique. He was in shape; all his years of quidditch had seen to that. His arms especially, she had noted several times already, were strong with muscular finesse. Not overly-ripped like some, but enough to suit her liking. The rest of him was as in shape as his arms, and hidden beneath his long, lanky, frame was a taught, finely-honed, body.

"Staring at my arse, aren't you?" Fred's teasing voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Staring at you, yes, at your arse, no," she laughed, walking over clad in lounge pants and a cami. "Besides, as your _girlfriend_, I think I have that right."

"You most certainly do," he leaned down and kissed her gently. "I like that."

"What?" Hermione asked as they both pulled back to pull down the bed covers.

"Being able to kiss you any time I want," he gave her a cheeky smile.

"I can't say I mind either," she winked as she slid into bed.

Fred also slid in, but instead of staying on his side as he usually did, he reached a hand out and tugged her arm until she scooted closer to the middle. Once she finally moved closer, he scooted up behind her, pulling her back against him as he let his arm drape over her hip, his hand splayed across her stomach possessively. Sighing comfortably, Hermione moved her hand to rest on top of his, reveling in the closeness. With a final good-night, they both drifted off to sleep.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

A/N: Well that's that for the chappie. Fluff is fun! Hope I'm not rushing it too much, but the way I see it, they were friends while students at school and during the summers and all. Now they've been thrown into a situation where they really only have each other to depend on, so it's not surprising that these feelings are going to surface, and bring them even closer. Not to mention, they _are _married, lol. Anyways, let me know what you think, it's always appreciated!


	6. In Which Love is Declared

Disclaimer: Not mine.

A/N: Hey y'all, how's it going? I know, it's been a while since I've updated! But I have an excuse- and a good one too! Some workers who were putting in a cable line for our neighbor, were digging in my yard and cut the phone line, and this was just a couple of days after Christmas, and we just got it back a few hours ago. So I'm sorry! And to make it up to you, here's chapter six!

Love Means Never Having to Time-Travel

Chapter Six: In Which Love is Declared

"_It is a curious thought, but it is only when you see people looking ridiculous that you realise just how much you love them." –Agatha Christie_

"Good morning."

"Mmm, morning," Hermione mumbled sleepily as she opened her eyes and turned over to see Fred looking at her. "Were you watching me sleep?"

"Couldn't help it."

"I can't believe that time is going so fast," Hermione commented as she closed her eyes and moved so she was closer to Fred.

"Yeah, the first of November already," he agreed, running his hand up and down her back lightly. "And I can say it's been fun too."

"Mm-hmm. Oh, let's make a point of doing this every morning."

"What?"

"Waking up in each other's arms," Hermione gave an impish grin. "I think I could get used to that."

"Good, cause I was planning on it," he replied closing his eyes again.

"You don't think we're moving too fast at all, do you?" She asked after a minute's silence.

"You mean kissing and sleeping in the same bed?" He asked, and felt her nod against his chest. "Well for a married couple, we'd be slower than slugs. For a dating couple, I'd still say no. It's just like what you've done with Harry and Ron."

"Really?" She smirked up at him.

"The whole sleeping in the same bed thing, you know what I mean," he rolled his eyes as she let out a soft giggle.

"We should get up," she mumbled against his chest once she had calmed down.

"Why Mya? It's a Saturday; no one else'll be up till at least noon, and right now it's only ten."

"Good point," she yawned, and promptly went back to sleep. He chuckled slightly, tightened his arms around her, and also joined her in dreamland again.

OooOooOooO

"Good morning everyone," Hermione said politely as she and Fred sat with the marauders and Lily for the late weekend brunch.

"Morning," Lily replied, looking through a book.

"Looking for something?" Fred watched as she furiously flipped through the text.

"Well, Professor Laurient mentioned something about one of the potions we might need to know for NEWTS," Lily began to explain. "And he said it makes those who drink it see their worst fear all around them, like a hallucinogen of sorts. He also assigned us a scroll of parchment specifically detailing the affects of the potion, and how it compares to a boggart."

"So what's the problem?" Fred quirked an eyebrow in question as he bit into a piece of toast.

"Well we never covered boggarts," James answered this time.

"Yeah, we've never heard of them, no one has," Peter spoke up.

"You can tell," Remus added. "All the seventh years have been combing the library, but we can't seem to find much on them for some reason."

"I see," Hermione nodded, then stood up and headed for the head table.

"What's she doing?" James questioned Fred.

"Not a clue," Fred grinned as he shook his head.

"If I may have your attention please?" Hermione used the _sonorous_ charm to magnify her voice to project across the hall. "It has come to my attention that seventh years have a potions assignment in which they need to compare a potion's affects to a boggart, correct?"

"Yeah, and we haven't a clue!" Anthony Collins, a seventh year Slytherin spoke up for everyone in his year.

"So I've been told," Hermione laughed lightly. "Which is why Professor Greg and myself will be holding a special defense class for all seventh years at three o'clock this afternoon. We'll go over boggarts, and give you a chance to practice defending yourselves against one."

"Well that answers what she was doing," Fred shrugged to the others as Hermione removed the charm and came back to the table.

"Thank you professor," Lily looked much more at ease.

"Not at all," Hermione smiled. "It's my job as professor to see you learn things."

"Do we even have boggarts around?" Fred asked as he stretched out along the bench, resting his head in Hermione's lap as she sipped along on her tea.

"I know there is one Argus found in a trunk in storage one day when he was chasing after Peeves," Hermione answered, looking down at him with a wry smile. "Not to mention Albus has one living in his sock drawer, and Filius has one residing in his old school trunk. All we need is one, so I figure we can simply take Albus' drawer and put a lid on it, and use that one for the students to practice on. The other two I'd like to keep for the younger students, though if we do need another one I know there's one living in a compost box behind greenhouse two they can use."

"How do you find this out?" Fred looked up at her in awe.

"By asking around," she laughed, then suddenly paled as she saw a familiar scrap of parchment being pulled out by Sirius. Reaching over, she snatched it from him with a reproving glare. "I'll be holding onto this for the time being Mr. Black."

"But it's just a bit of parchment Professor," Sirius gave her his best innocent and confused look as she tucked it into her pocket.

"Since when is anything you four have just a bit of parchment?" She gave them all an amused glare. "You can't fool me Mr. Black."

"C'mon love, we'd best get the boggarts to the classroom," Fred said as he sat back up, having watched the exchange curiously.

"You'll get your bit of parchment back in due time Mr. Black," Hermione smirked slightly as she and Fred left. Once out of the great hall, she sighed in relief.

"What was that about?"

"The marauders map," Hermione kept her voice low as they made their way to their quarters. "I assume they either haven't used it yet, or had an occasion to look for us on it, since they haven't come storming to our quarters demanding to know who Fred Weasley and Hermione Granger are."

"Oh…OH!" Fred's eyes widened in understanding as they walked into their study.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," Hermione pointed her wand at the map and watched it work. She made quick work of locating her and Fred on it, and indeed saw _Fred Weasley_ and _Hermione Granger_ in its spindly script. "_Confundus_!"

"Confusion spell, not a bad idea," Fred said impressed. Their names swirled a moment before stopping, and reappeared as Greg Wilson and Mya Wilson.

"Now, it'll be safe to give back to them," Hermione said in satisfaction. "Mischief managed."

"Well what excuse are you going to give them for taking it?"

"Just that I thought it was some spelled paper for some prank or another," Hermione shrugged. "Doesn't terribly matter. I'm a professor, that's excuse enough."

"Evil Slytherin you are," Fred smirked. "Now, let's go get those boggarts."

"Ugh," Hermione couldn't help but shudder.

"What?"

"I don't like boggarts," she grimaced. "The one time I face it in Defense finals it turned into Professor McGonagall, and she told me I'd failed!"

"Oh the horror!" Fred gave a mock gasp as they headed for Filch's office to retrieve the trunk.

"Well what was yours?" Hermione asked in a huff.

"Mum appeared, telling me George was missing," he replied easily.

"Not dead?"

"Nope. As a twin, I'd know if he was dead, we've got such a strong bond between us. If he was simply missing, I didn't know what was happening to him; if he was okay, if he was hurt, or anything. It was that fear of the unknown that scared me."

"I see," Hermione nodded. It was true, sometimes not knowing was worse than knowing, because all too often, your mind continually seemed to imagine the worst possible scenarios. Goodness knows, that's why she was glad to be teaching. Not knowing what was going on in the future with Harry, Ron, and all her other friends and family was terrifying it she dwelled on. At least she had Fred, and no matter what happened, he promised to stay with her.

OooOooOooO

"Now, a boggart is also referred to as a shape shifter," Hermione began the lecture for the special class. "No one knows what they look like in their natural state, as whenever around a person, they take on the form of the thing feared most by that person. This is what classifies them as a dark creature, along with the fact that they seem to feed on the emotion of fear, using it as a defense mechanism."

"But have no fear!" Fred hopped off the desk, taking a gallant stance to the student's amusement. "There is a defense against it."

"Of course there is," Sirius spoke out. "Otherwise you wouldn't teach about it!"

"True, true," Fred conceded with a laugh. "But as I was saying, once the boggart has appeared at the thing you fear the most, simply imagine it in an amusing form, and say _Riddikulus_, using force of mind."

"To give you an example," Hermione added. "Let's say you fear mummies. Simply imagine a mummy unraveling as you say _Riddikulus_, and it will do so."

"And to completely finish a boggart off, all you need to do is laugh," Fred finished the lecture. "Laughter is what does it in. The more, the heartier, the better."

"Now, we're going to ask you to form a line, and one of you at a time will come forward to face it," Hermione instructed, and there was a great clamoring as everyone scrambled to form a line. "Now, even though the final goal is to finish it off, do try and hold your laughter till everyone has had a chance. Ready?"

"Yeah!" The class shouted out, Anthony Collins the loudest, as he was in front.

"Then let's begin," Fred announced, motioning Anthony forwards as he waved his wand to open the lid they had made for Albus' sock drawer to keep the boggart there.

As Anthony stepped forward, the boggart appeared from the sock drawer as the grim. When Anthony shakily shouted _Riddikulus _a moment later, it suddenly turned white and pick polka dotted. And so it went, each student stepping up. Some of the fears that appeared were a vampire, lightning bolts, a banshee, a huge poisonous snake, a cockroach, fire, the moon, the deatheater's _morsemordre_ symbol, and when Lily stepped up, it turned into her sister Petunia screaming at her that she really wasn't a witch and that magic wasn't real. Lily seemed to forget that this was only a boggart and not real, and began backing up in fear. Hermione ran forward to distract the boggart while James quickly rushed to reassure Lily.

"No," Hermione whispered as the boggart suddenly changed into Fred (in his Greg form) lying still and bloodied on the ground, obviously dead. She began to tremble and paled to a startling shade of white.

"Mya!" Fred caught her just as she passed out.

"_Riddikulus_!" Severus shouted forcefully, and the boggart disappeared with a pop.

"Will she be all right professor?" Lily asked worriedly.

"She'll be fine," he nodded. "Ten points to Slytherin for your help Mr. Snape. Everyone, class dismissed."

Fred stood up, Mya in his arms, and quickly left the class headed for their chambers. Giving the password, he walked into their bedroom and gently rested her on the bed. He picked up his wand, and cast _ennervate_, sighing with relief as she came to.

"You're all right Mya, it was just a boggart, I'm not dead, or hurt," he was quick to say in soft tones.

"You've quickly become the most important person in my life," she sobbed, curling up against his chest, her hands grabbing fistfuls of his robes as his arms circled her. "I just saw you there, and I knew it wasn't real, but I couldn't handle the sight of you lying dead there."

"Hey, the same thing probably would've happened to me too," he whispered, rocking her back and forth. "I don't think I could stand to lose you either. I love you too much Mya."

"What?" She pulled back slightly at that and looked him in the eye searchingly.

"Not the most romantic way of telling you I guess," he sighed. "I didn't want to rush things since you just agreed to be my girlfriend last night."

"I don't care you idiot," she laughed through her tears. "I love you too."

"Really?" He looked shocked.

"Of course," she nodded, wiping her eyes with the sleeve of her robe. "You didn't think I would?"

"Well I hoped, but I just can't help but think that you're too good for me," he shrugged slightly. "Not to mention you asked if you thought we were moving too fast."

"Well we decided we weren't, not to mention I feel the same way, so let's just say we're even," she giggled, reaching up to take his face in her hands. "I love you Frederick Weasley."

"I love you too, Hermione Granger," he gave her a soft smile before lowering his head slightly to capture her lips in a tender kiss.

OooOooOooO

"Professor Mya?"

"Yes Lily?" Hermione turned away from the board to face her student. It had been a week since the boggart incident, and everything had settled back into routine, except for the fact that she and Fred were closer than ever. Something they were both very happy with.

"Do you have a moment to talk?"

"Of course, go ahead," Hermione nodded.

"If you don't mind my asking, when did you realise that you were in love with your husband?" Lily asked hesitantly, sitting down at one of the tables.

"Actually, I didn't even know until he told me," Hermione said truthfully, taking a seat next to the girl. "I knew I liked him, and that he was the most important person in my life in many ways, but I hadn't realised I loved him. Until he said he loved me, and then I just knew instantly that I felt the same."

"Oh."

"Now may I ask what brought this on?" Hermione questioned lightly, a twinkle in her eye. She knew what brought it on, but wanted to hear Lily say it.

"Well, James said he loved me," Lily said slowly. "And he understood that I didn't feel ready to say it back, but I feel like I should. I mean, I care deeply about him, but…Love?"

"What do you think about love?"

"I think it's a big word for all that it only has four letters," she gave a short laugh. "It holds a lot of promise, expectations, and responsibilities. I just feel like too many people take it too lightly."

"I think I have to agree with you," Hermione smiled. A wistful part of her wished she was a student instead of a professor; she and Lily could've been such good friends.

"Me too," Fred spoke up suddenly, startling both of them. "Sorry. But you really don't need to worry. From what you said, it sounds like Mr. Potter will be willing to wait as long as you need him to before you can say it back. He doesn't seem like the type of guy to give you an ultimatum, or force you into anything that you feel you're not ready for. So just keep progressing as you are, and someday you'll feel ready to say it back to him."

"Thank you," Lily smiled her thanks at them both before gathering her things up and leaving the room.

"Those were some pretty wise words Professor Greg," Hermione spun around in her seat and stood, walking over to him.

"What can I say, I'm just too smart for my own damn good," he sighed, rubbing his knuckles against his chest.

"More like too egotistical," Hermione laughed, punching him lightly on the arm.

"Ouch, not nice," he pouted. "I think I deserve a kiss to make the boo-boo all better."

"Well, anything to make the boo-boo all better," Hermione nodded her head in mock-agreement, before bursting into a fit of giggles.

Fred stopped her giggling as his lips captured hers in one swift movement. Hermione leaned up to meet his kiss eagerly, her fingers digging into his short hair as her arms tightened around his neck. Smiling against her lips, he trailed soft kisses along her jaw. He nudged the side of her chin with his nose, silently demanding access to her neck. At the first touch of his lips to the sensitive skin of her collarbone, she gave a small gasp of pleasure. Fred couldn't help but chuckle lightly at that, and the vibrations against her skin caused chills to run through her. Meticulously moving upwards, he found the space right beneath her ear, nibbling and tasting the skin there in delight.

"Class in ten minutes love," he said as he pulled back, feeling particularly evil.

"Oh you are most definitely going to pay for that," she replied without opening her eyes. He smiled as he took in her annoyed appearance, and flushed skin. He had succeeded in getting to her.

"Well you're the one who didn't want to kiss my boo-boo all better," he protested in mock-innocence.

"Hmph," she opened her eyes to glare at him, though he could see a mischievous glint in them. "Just remember one thing Greg."

"And what's that Mya?"

"Paybacks are a bitch," she grinned, and walked back to the desk to pull out the next class' lesson plan.

"And I am most definitely looking forward to it," he whispered silkily in her ear, sending chills down her spine, just as the first students walked in.

OooOooOooO

"And for homework, ten inches on werewolves, their habits, and how they differ from normal wolves, as well as animagi," Hermione called just before the bell rang, dismissing their last class of the afternoon. The third year Ravenclaws and Slytherins groaned good-naturedly, not really upset with the assignment. It was much easier than some they received in other classes, not to mention neither of the professors were extremely hard graders.

"Mm," Fred kissed the side of her neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist, hugging her from behind. "Love you."

"I love you too," she smiled immediately at his words. "And not that I mind, but what has gotten into you? You're always touching me and kissing me."

"Dunno," he shrugged, spinning her around, dancing with her slowly. "I think, knowing that you love me back, I can just hardly believe it. Feels like a dream, you know? And I want to take advantage of it while I can, before I wake up."

"Well believe it," she gave him a sharp pinch on the arm, laughing as he pretended to be in great pain. "**I think you're stuck with me**."

"**Damn. Oh well, I suppose there're worse people I could be stuck with**," he sighed dramatically.

"Are we interrupting?" An amused voice called from the doorway.

"Not at all Mr. Potter, come on in," Fred replied as he dipped Hermione, allowing her to see James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter in the doorway, grins on their faces. Lily was fighting back giggles.

"What can we do for you?" Hermione asked as they walked further in. She slapped at Fred's hands when he tried to pull her back into another dance. "Stop that for a minute."

"We were just wondering if we could have our bit of parchment back," Sirius asked, kicking at the floor lightly as he did so.

"I suppose," Hermione nodded after a moment. "On one condition."

"What?" James asked slowly.

"Make us a copy so we don't have to leave our rooms for patrol duty," Fred chuckled.

"And you don't go out after hours to do anything dangerous," Hermione added as she perched herself on the desk.

"I think we can agree to that," Remus answered once the four of them had conversed.

"How did you figure it out anyways?" Lily asked, curious.

"Ooh, good question Lils," Peter interjected as he and the other boys nodded their agreement.

"A friend I once knew had something similar," Fred shrugged nonchalantly. "And knowing you four, it didn't take all that long to figure out the password."

"Is that everything then?" Sirius asked once Hermione had retrieved the map and given it to them.

"Just make sure to play some pranks before the holidays," Fred laughed. They had about six weeks till break started on the twentieth of December.

"As long as they're harmless, not too embarrassing, and not done to any of the professors," Hermione sighed resignedly.

"You're actually encouraging pranks," Lily stared at her in shock as she hopped onto the desk also.

"Well you know them better than I do," Hermione nodded pointedly to the boys. "Do you honestly think they'd listen if I told them to stop?"

"No, I suppose not," Lily giggled after looking over at the boys, including Professor Greg, who were already plotting a few things. "They'd probably just do even more instead."

"Besides," Hermione lowered her voice. "What with the attacks that seem to be happening more and more lately, I think laughter is the best thing for everyone."

"Why so serious you two?" Fred asked, having looked up and seen the two conversing quietly.

"Oh, just some girl talk about how silly you all are," Hermione replied, a smile playing about her lips.

"And how even though you're a bunch of goofballs, we still love you for some reason," Lily added teasingly.

"Aha!" James teased back. "I knew you loved them more than me!"

"Of course not. You're the only one I love," Lily said, but there was no teasing in her voice.

"You mean it?" James walked over to her. Hermione slid off the desk where she and Lily had been sitting and went to stand next to Fred, letting the two have their moment. She was glad to witness it though, as it would add to the growing collection of memories for Harry.

"Yes, I love you James," she smiled.

"I love you too Lily," James kissed her passionately before remembering they weren't alone. "Uh, hi."

"Hi," Sirius watched them with a smile, happy for his friends.

"Guess what, I convinced her she loves me," James pulled Lily against his side as she socked him in the arm playfully.

"Well good for you," Remus chuckled. "Now the trick is to never let her get away."

"I'm sure he has no plans to," Peter piped up, then blushed slightly as his stomach grumbled lightly.

"On that note, let's get some lunch," Fred took Hermione's hand, leading the way to the great hall.

"Excuse me a sec, would you?" James kissed Lily quickly before running up to the high table and jumping on top of it. "Excuse me everyone."

"Oh no, what is he doing!" Lily hissed as she dropped her head in her hands. There was a smile on her face though.

"A few minutes ago, our beautiful head girl finally admitted she loves me back, and I just want to say one more thing to her," James grinned as several girls sighed. "I LOVE YOU LILY!"

"Thank you for sharing that joyous bit of news Mr. Potter, you have our congratulations," Albus smiled as James hopped off the table and ran to sit next to Lily, who promptly began smacking his arm all while trying not to smile. "Though perhaps in the future, you might refrain from jumping on the table?"

"Of course sir," James called cheekily, bringing a round of laughs from everyone. "I'll simply make a banner next time."

"Splendid idea," Albus called back, a twinkle in his eye as he took his seat. "I daresay this will be a year to remember, don't you Minerva?"

"Quite Albus," she nodded primly, though her eyes betrayed her amusement at what had just transpired. "Between the soap opera that is the marauders and Lily's life, as well as our two defense professors, things have been interesting."

"Yes," he nodded. "I think I've become spoiled from having two such enthusiastic and talent teachers. I'm sure I'll constantly be comparing new applicants to them."

"Well that happens with anyone you know," she pointed out logically. "Remember Professor Thistle all those years back? We all thought he was a wonderful herbology teacher. Then he retired and we hired Pomona. And now look, we can't hardly remember him, she's done such a wonderful job."

"Still, I can't help but think we'll lose something special when they leave us," Albus let a little sigh escape.

"Maybe so," Minerva patted his hand comfortingly. "But who knows what else the future may bring?"

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

A/N: Well, that's chapter six- Houston, we have definite romance take-off! First with our favourite couple- Fred and Hermione, and then with James and Lily. Lots of fun lol. I can just see James being so excited about Lily finally saying she loves him, that he just _had _to announce it to the world. I don't know…just my take on it. I like to have light-hearted moments like that. And they happen in real life too- my best friend did that when his girlfriend told him she loved him, much the same way Lily did. Anyways, I hope you liked it, and let me know what you thought, if you're so inclined!


	7. Holiday Shopping

Disclaimer: Not mine.

A/N: Hello everyone! Thanks for all the reviews! I'm glad y'all are happy with the fluff. That was one of the reasons I'm having so much fun writing this story- the fluff. TTSR and PP both had more drama than fluff, so I just wanted to make this all lighthearted, fluffy, and an exercise in working on dialogue. For those who wanted a glimpse into what's happening present-day, you'll get a small taste next chapter. Now onto chapter seven!

Love Means Never Having to Time-Travel

Chapter Seven: Holiday Shopping

"_I have spread my dreams under your feet; tread softly because you tread on my dreams." – W.B. Yeats_

"Oh I love Christmas!" Hermione sighed happily as she and Fred walked into the great hall. It was December first, and they were joining the staff in decorating the great hall for Christmas.

"Yeah, Christmas is my favourite holiday, right after April Fools," he smirked as she glared at him reproachfully.

"What can we help with Filius?" Hermione asked the small wizard who was currently directing everyone, and was obviously in charge of the whole thing.

"Pick any of the trees that isn't being worked on," he told them, pointing to a few. "There'll be some boxes of ornaments underneath it. Once you have them on, you can add snow, icicles, candles, and so on, till it's decorated how you see fit."

"Gotcha," Fred nodded, and pulled Hermione towards a ten-foot tall evergreen tree.

Hermione couldn't help but laugh as he immediately sat down and pulled the boxes of ornaments to him, eagerly picking through them. He looked up sheepishly after a moment, then reached a hand out and grabbed hers, tugging till she sat down next to him. They made quick work of using their wands to hang the various ornaments. After that was done, Fred insisted on stringing dried fruit, nuts, popcorn, and owl treats to create a large garland so the owls and other delivery birds could have a Christmas treat too.

"Shall we move on to a second tree?" Fred asked, looking over the tree they had just finished.

"Sure, this one looks good to me," Hermione agreed as they picked their next tree to work on.

"This reminds me of back home," Fred commented as they began levitating ornaments onto the branches. "No matter how busy we were, we always got together a few days before Christmas to decorate the tree together, just the nine of us. Well, eight once Percy isolated himself. But like I was saying, no girlfriends or anyone else but family. And Ginny was always the one to put the star on top."

"Hey, we're halfway there," she reminded him softly, rubbing a hand up and down his arm. "It's not all that far until the summer time."

"I know, and it really hasn't been bad here," he gave her a half smile, leaning in to give her a quick kiss. "Thanks largely in part to you."

"And you," she returned before facing the tree again. "Now, I think we should definitely do icicles on the tree, different coloured ones perhaps."

"No way, let's go with snow, it looks awesome," Fred argued, gesturing to some of the other trees covered with snow.

"We'll do the next one with snow, but really, there aren't all that many with icicles, so we should put some on this tree."

"Wrong answer," Fred shouted gleefully, right before conjuring a huge pile of never-melt snow and throwing a snowball at Hermione.

"Greg Wilson!" She yelled at him in indignation. She quickly conjured her own piled of snow and made a snowball, throwing one right back at him.

"Woo hoo! Snowball fight!" He yelled, backing away from Hermione, continuing to conjure up piles of snow so he could throw snowballs back at her.

"Think we should get involved?" Pomona giggled as she watched the young couple throwing snowballs back and forth.

"Of course not-" Minerva received a snowball in the face as Fred missed a dodging Hermione, and was infuriated. "Women rally to Mya!"

The female professors quickly ran, laughing all the while, to join Hermione. The men, seeing what was happening, rushed to support Fred. Both sides were busy conjuring more never-melt snow, and building forts as well as creating sizable piles of snowballs. There was a never-ending stream of snowballs flying back and forth as laughter filled the air. The men were dominating the throwing, thanks in large part to Albus and Filius who were experts with levitation, aiming, and firing charms. Minerva transfigured a few stray ornaments into catapults however, and the women were slinging the snowballs right back, as well as creating snow-dogs that Pomona charmed to go attack the men.

"PROFESSORS!" A loud, _sonorus_-charmed voice interrupted them. They turned, a bit sheepishly, to see Lily and James standing in the doorway, a few other curious students behind them.

"Yes Miss Evans, Mr. Potter, what do you need?" Minerva answered them in her usual prim and proper voice. The effect was somewhat ruined by the fact her robes were hanging skewed, her hair was coming out of its tight bun, and she was surrounded by snow-covered professors who had previously been acting like teenagers.

"I just thought you might like to know it's almost dinner time," Lily was struggling to keep from giggling at the sight of her professors engaged in a snowball fight.

"Of course Miss Evans," Albus spoke up, eyes twinkling. "If you'll close the doors on your way out, we'll have things back to normal in a jiffy."

"Yes sir," Lily nodded, and as she and James closed the doors, the professors could hear her burst into laughter. The professors all looked at each other, and the snowy mess that was previously the great hall, and also burst out laughing.

"All right, let's get things back in some semblance of order," Minerva took charge. "And you two…no more decorating for you!"

"Sorry Minerva," Fred and Hermione chimed simultaneously, and after brushing the last bits of snow off their clothes and casting drying charms, they went and took their seats at the head table.

"You know, this is all your fault," Hermione scolded him.

"Really? I was just thinking it was your fault," he replied mildly.

"Well you shouldn't have thrown snow at me."

"I wouldn't, except you wouldn't let me dust the tree with it," he pouted. "So you see, if you had just agreed with me to begin with, I wouldn't have had to throw snow at you, thereby causing the snowball fight."

"I don't think anyone really minded anyways," Hermione laughed as she watched the professors finish banishing the snow, throwing the occasional snowball at one another, laughing and talking all the while as they fixed any trees that needed it. "They seemed to have had a good time."

"I'm surprised they all joined in," Fred commented.

"Well I doubt they would have, but once you accidentally hit Minerva, it was all over. She joined me, and the other women followed her. And of course, Albus loves games, so he was quick to join you, and everyone else followed him."

"True. You know, I think that no matter how old people get, they need a few reminders of what their childhood was like," Fred smiled, lacing his fingers through hers and kissing it. "I'm glad we were the ones to remind them. Not to mention I got a few pictures."

"You didn't!" Hermione turned to him with a gasp.

"I did," he grinned, holding up the camera. "I charmed it to fly around and take pictures every five seconds once we started decorating the hall. So I know it got some shots of everyone. It'll add to Harry's scrapbook quite nicely. Not to mention it might be nice if we did one for ourselves."

"Yeah, unless the others find out and kill us for it," Hermione laughed. "Just don't let them find out."

"You know, I think I've corrupted you. You're becoming entirely too mischievous these days."

"Well I did learn from the best," she smiled. "The marauders of course."

"I can't argue with that, as they helped George and me with our plotting when we were innocent students."

"Innocent my arse," Hermione whispered as the doors were opened to the students who entered cautiously, no doubt having already heard about the snowball fight. Their attention soon turned to examining the various trees and decorations around them as they took their seats and began to eat as food promptly appeared.

"**And what a lovely arse it is**," he sent a wicked mental grin along with that observation, and chuckled as a deep blush spread across her face.

OooOooOooO

"May I speak with you Professor?"

"Of course Severus, please, take a seat," Hermione gestured to one of the seats as she took her customary perch on the edge of her desk. "Now what can I do for you?"

"_Silencio_," he cast quietly around the room, effectively keeping anyone from overhearing them. He also cast a visual fogging spell so no one could look in on them through the window in the door.

"Anything else?" She eyed him curiously as he stood in front of her, declining a seat.

"I wanted to say thank you," he finally said after several moment's silence. "For what you said at the ball."

"It was nothing but the truth," she stressed, desperately hoping to somehow help him believe that. She had always felt sorry for her professor in the future, but of course wasn't in a position to really say anything to him. "You are your own person. _He_ may have marked you physically as his, but he can never mark your mind or your spirit. And as long as you remember that, he never will."

"You may know that, but everyone else will only see me as a _monster_," he spat, furious more with himself and the situation than anything else.

"Your friends and family will believe you, and that's all that matters," she said gently. "Especially if they knew your motives for doing so; motives that were pure in heart."

"What friends? And my family's hardly anything to boast about," A sneer appeared on his face, though Hermione could see he was desperately trying to keep from dropping his mask.

"Oh my dear," she stood up, horrified, and immediately went to him, wrapping her arms tightly around his taller frame as her motherly-instincts took over. She didn't care that in the future he was a bitter, angry man who insulted her. Right now, he was only a seventeen year old boy who was scared and lost, with no one to look to for help, guidance, or comfort.

He stiffened in her arms and, almost frantically, tried to push her away, but Hermione was stubborn. She didn't let go, and a few seconds later he crumbled, sinking into her embrace as the quiet sobs came in waves. His whole body trembled with the force of them, though he made no sound, and Hermione fought to keep from wincing at the almost painful grip he had on her shoulders as he cried against one. They stood there like that for quite some time, Hermione occasionally smoothing a hand over his hair as if he were a small child, and not the nearly grown man he was becoming.

"Your family doesn't have to be those who gave life to you or are biologically related to you," Hermione whispered as she felt him begin to regain control of his self. "A true family is those people who love and care about you, and does their best to shield you from unnecessary pain."

"I don't have that," he replied bitterly, pulling back from her, hiding his face behind a curtain of hair as he wiped at it furiously with a handkerchief. No doubt doing his best to hide what other Slytherins would perceive as a sign of weakness.

"You have Professor Dumbledore, and Professor McGonagall," Hermione grabbed his chin, forcing him to look at her. "And you will _always_ have a home with Greg and me."

"You really mean that?" His eyes widened almost imperceptibly, as if he hardly dared to believe she meant it.

"I wouldn't have said it if I didn't," Hermione nodded. "Besides, I always wanted a little brother."

"I think I'll like having a sister," he said softly after a moment. "Though I'm bigger than you are."

"Well good," she smiled, laughing at his small joke. "Now, will you be okay?"

"I will now," he nodded, smiling slightly for her benefit.

"What are your plans for the Christmas holidays?"

"I'll be staying in the dorm by myself, all the others are going home."

"Well then, you can join Greg and me in the great hall on Christmas morning for breakfast, and then we'll open presents together in our rooms, all right?"

"I'd like that," he gave her another slight smile as he took down the charms he had put up earlier.

"Good," Hermione nodded happily. A part of her wondered if this had any affect on the future, but a much larger part couldn't bring herself to refuse this boy what little joy he seemed to have in his life.

"Thank you," he repeated before rushing from the classroom.

"You can come out now," Hermione called into the seemingly empty classroom.

"How'd you know I was here?" Fred asked as he disabled the invisibility spell he had cast earlier, wanting to play a prank on Mya. That had been interrupted by Severus' visit.

"Our marriage bond," she smiled, pointing to her head. "I can sense when you're in the same room as me, or within a certain distance."

"Oh," he shrugged, sitting down in one of the seats, pulling her onto his lap. "I never thought I'd feel bad for Snape, of all people. This certainly explains why he's so angry in the future."

"I know," Hermione sighed as he tightened his arms around her. "My heart just broke, and I couldn't bear to see him hurting like that. He just reminds me so much of Harry his first Christmas at school, with no family but you all and me."

"You did the right thing Mya," Fred whispered into her ear. "He needs friends and a family, and you know, I daresay we need a few more here too. If you're worried about messing with time, I don't think it'll do anything. I think even with our help, he'll still become angry and jaded from his years of spying. I think the only thing that would be different if you hadn't helped him, is that he wouldn't have been able to handle the spying, and might've done something drastic."

"That's what I was afraid of, and I knew I couldn't let that happen. Even if we're going to be leaving in a few months, I had to give him something to hold onto through the hard times he's going to face."

"And you have."

"Oh, you know what we need to do?" Hermione sat up suddenly and looked at him. "We need to go to Hogsmede or Diagon Alley and pick up a few presents for him. And I need to get you some to open in front of him. The main gift I have for you is private, and meant for Fred, not Greg."

"You know, I was about to say the same thing," Fred chuckled. "I've got a gift for you, but again, just for Hermione. You want to go now?"

"What about dinner?"

"Well we'll eat out," Fred jumped up and began to lead her to the main entrance. "Come on, we've got the money from teaching since we haven't bought hardly anything since that one trip in London. I think we can afford to eat out, as well as pick up some nice presents for the kid."

"That still is weird, even though after several months I should be used to it, huh?" Hermione commented as she allowed herself to be pulled across the ground to the apparition point.

"What?"

"Hearing our old professor referred to as a kid, and our other professors are our peers technically," Hermione laughed. "So where to first?"

"Let's go to Diagon Alley to pick up some money, then we can hit the stores around there, and finish up at Hogsmede, and walk back to school when we're done," Fred suggested.

"Sounds good, I'll meet you there!" Hermione winked before disapparating with a soft _pop_.

OooOooOooO

"Where to first?" Fred asked as they emerged from Gringotts, money bags full.

"Where do you think?" She quirked an eyebrow.

"The bookstore," he grinned. "I should've guessed."

"Of course," Hermione laced her fingers through his and pulled him to the bookstore. "Besides, you know what a talent he has for potions, even at this age. Otto's commented on his abilities a number of times already, saying he'll easily surpass his abilities with a few years of study."

"Well then books it is."

Hermione took a deep breath as they entered the store, cheerfully responding to the clerk's holiday greetings. She immediately walked to the back and over two aisles to the right to where she knew the potions manuals to be located. Browsing them, she was quick to pick out a few before heading back to the front of the store.

"Got some?"

"Yes," Hermione began laying the books she had collected on the counter. "_Moste_ _Potente Potions_, of course. _A Master's Guide to Potions_, and _Anti-Venoms to Zeal-Inducers: An Anthology of Potions_ to round it off."

"Sounds good," Fred shrugged, not really knowing what would make good texts for Snape.

"They should make a nice start to his collection," Hermione looked around the front of the store as the clerk began to tally up the books. It was times like this when Hermione really wished that wizards used electronic cash registers. "Greg, look!"

"What?" He came over to see what she was pointing too. "Whoa, are those…?"

"Yes!" Hermione turned and kissed him soundly in her excitement. "It means we're doing the right thing!"

"Hold up a sec there please," Fred called over to the clerk. "We'll be taking these too."

The items in question were two ebony wood plaques with brassy faces nailed on the front. On one brass face there was engraved a poem entitled "Assurances" by Walt Whitman. On the other was a quote that read, '_It matters not how straight the gate, how charged with punishments the scroll. I am the master of my fate: I am the captain of my soul_.' The reason the plaques were so important were because it was a sign to Hermione and Fred that they were not, in fact, changing time at all by being so kind to Severus and inviting him to spend Christmas with them.

Anyone who had Severus Snape as a potions instructor had taken note of the two plaques that stood on a corner of his desk at some point or another. Anyone who had Severus Snape as a potions instructor also learned to not touch them or bother them. A first year Hufflepuff who hadn't been warned had done so, and ended up in the hospital wing with painful boils; a result of the protective charms he had placed on that corner of his desk.

"We must be the ones who give these to him," Hermione hugged Fred's arm excitedly as the clerk finished tallying up their total.

"I think you're right," he nodded in agreement as he paid for their purchases, taking them and shrinking them before stowing them in Hermione's bag. "So what now?"

"Let's go on to Hogsmede," Hermione suggested after looking around a minute. "I think I can finish my shopping for you there. We can also pick up some sweets for Severus."

"Works for me," he nodded and disapparated out of sight, Hermione right behind him.

OooOooOooO

"All right, so I'll meet you back here in an hour?" Fred suggested.

"Sure," Hermione agreed. "Oh, before you go, put a do-not-notice charm on you keyed to me, and I'll do the same, so we won't know where the other is going."

"Okie dokie," Fred quickly cast the charm, and hurried off to begin his shopping.

His first stop was Gladrags, where he picked up a deep purple chenille scarf, hat, and glove set. Funnily enough, the dark purple and red shades that made up her hair were also her favourite colours. Next, he stopped by the bookstore and picked up '_Hogwarts: A_ _History_' for the current times, thinking she might like to know more about it as it stood now. Stopping in a knick-knack store, he picked up a delicated silver picture frame to hold a picture of them from the ball. He also picked up a simple dark wood frame to put another picture of him and Mya in, but this time the intended recipient was Severus. Remembering what Hermione had told him about them acting like family to the boy, he thought Severus might appreciate it. Though he couldn't help but think that it was weird to be thinking of Snape as Severus, and as a friend. Wondering how many gifts would be adequate to give Hermione, he wandered around for a while before finally adding some tooth-flossing string mints to the collection of gifts for her, as well as a box with a mix of sweets for Severus.

Hermione meanwhile had stopped in at the bookstore and picked up '_Clever Charms for the Fun-Loving Prankster_' knowing that it would be perfect for him. She also purchased a year's subscription to '_Ars_ _Alchemist_' for Severus. Next Hermione went and picked up some milder pranks and jokes from Zonkos for him, intending to add a condition that they not be used on her. Stopping in the quidditch store, she picked up a pair of high-quality leather gloves especially made for quidditch players; guaranteed to keep hands warm, dry, and flexible when flying in cold temperatures. As Fred had been doing a fair amount of flying on the weekends, occasionally joining in the various impromptu games that sprung up, she knew he'd appreciate them. Seeing her hour was almost up, she went to the three broomsticks and picked up a case of butterbeer, knowing it would make a nice treat for when Severus opened presents with them.

"Did you get everything you needed?" Hermione asked as she disabled the charm and walked up to Fred.

"Yup, and I picked up two more things for Snape…uh, Severus, while I was at it."

"Good. I think he should have a few nice things to open then," Hermione smiled her thanks as he took her bag and shifted it to his shoulder to carry it for her on their walk back to the castle. "You know, even though I would've helped him either way, I am relieved that we're not affecting the future."

"Yeah, time-travel can be a difficult thing," he nodded. "But at least I've got you to ease the burdens of it all."

"That's just what I was thinking," she giggled. "It helps to have someone to talk to."

"You know, you've changed since we've come here," Fred informed her after a few minutes contemplative silence.

"How so?"

"Well, you're more _girly_ for one, I guess. I mean, you just giggled, and the old Hermione rarely did that. You're also a lot more relaxed, though I think that has to do with the fact that you're not in classes and worrying about passing NEWTS and all."

"No, I just worry about teaching the material so my _students_ can pass the NEWTS," Hermione laughed. "You've changed too you know."

"Well I guess it's my turn to ask how so?"

"You're more responsible. I mean, you still have that carefree prankster attitude I love, but there's a sense of maturity there now too, and a sense of boundaries. You recognise when a prank is going too far, and you're also thinking more, when before you would just go ahead and do something, not taking time to consider the consequences."

"This has been a learning experience for both of us then," he leaned down and kissed her. "One I'm glad to have. I can only hope that everyone is doing as well as we are."

"Me too Fred," Hermione squeezed his hand. "Me too."

OooOooOooO **Back to the future **OooOooOooO

"Albus!" Severus called as he knocked on the door, having swiftly climbed up the steps leading to the Headmaster's office. He had just returned from a summons.

"What is it child?" Albus looked up in worry as Severus walked in, appearing very tense.

"He's made his plans," Severus informed him. "It's confirmed. He's hoping Potter will be distracted by all the festivities."

"Oh my, so soon?" Albus suddenly looked much older.

"Well we still have time to prepare Potter."

"Yes, but not much?" Albus sighed. "Now all that remains I suppose is for me to inform Harry that he will be fighting Voldemort come the morning of Christmas Eve."

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

A/N: Hee hee, I'm a little bit evil, leaving you with a little of a cliffie. Oh well, you know you won't kill me, cause otherwise you'll never find out what happens, lol. So, let's see…Hermione and Fred are sort of taking Severus in as a friend and little brother. Now I'll admit this would be out of character for grown-up Snape, but for 17 year old Severus, he's still very much a boy who needs love and affection. So I say he's in character. Besides, he's still all snarky with the Gryffindors, he just happens to have let a few walls down around Mya. No matter how much someone tries to push people away, they need someone too, so he's being perfectly reasonable in my opinion. As always, let me know what you think, and next chapter we'll get some idea of what's going on in future again, and what's happened since we last checked in on them. I may also include the "final battle" between Harry and Voldemort, if you all want, and then go to Christmas with Hermione and Fred? Or I'll just kinda skim over the battle, saying it was huge, the Order kicked deatheater arse, Harry won, the end, and flip back to what's going on with Hermione and Fred. Let me know what works for you all, and if you're feeling so inclined, leave a review!


	8. Merry Christmas!

Disclaimer: Not mine.

A/N: Hey y'all! Well, I went with short on the war with Voldemort, cause I was feeling lazy. So for those who wanted a long drawn out battle scene, sorry. I don't think I'd really be able to do one justice anyways. Also, one reviewer wanted clarification that Hermione and Fred are indeed married; the answer is **YES** they are. Their blood mixing (back in chapter 1 or 2 I think) was an ancient wedding-ritual, so even though it's considered primitive in modern times, it's still as valid as a full-blown wedding ceremony. Hope that clears it up for you. Oh, and several people pointed out I accidentally had McGonagall call Hermione 'Hermione' and not 'Mya' so sorry about that. I've gone and fixed it, and without further ado, here's chapter eight for ya!

Love Means Never Having to Time-Travel

Chapter Eight: Merry Christmas

"_Love is a symbol of eternity that wipes away all sense of a beginning, and all fear of an end." –unknown_

"Now, one more time, let's go over what the plan is," Albus instructed once the Order members quieted.

"We'll have set up anti-apparition and anti-portkey wards, specifically keyed to the dark mark," Tonks began. "Anyone with a dark mark, except for Sevvie here, will not be able to apparate or portkey away from the Burrow. Everyone fighting will also be supplied with an emergency portkey to the infirmary at Hogwarts." Severus sent her a glare at the nick-name.

"Those of us with normal animagus forms will be spread around the perimeter, ready to transform back and take down as many deatheaters by surprise as we can," Minerva spoke next.

"First string will have our invisibility charms on and wands at the ready to bind and incapacitate deatheaters," Bill twirled his wand around his fingers until his girlfriend Fleur snatched it from him.

"Second string will be close to the house, also under invisibility charms, to take down the deatheaters who get past first string," Charlie continued, and Ron nodded determinedly.

"Third string'll be covering Potter's arse as he goes to face off Riddle," Moody growled. It was a mark of how serious the situation was that Molly didn't bother to reprimand him for his language.

"And I know the spell to finish him off for good," Harry said with a note of finality in his voice and a determined glint in his eye. "With Professor Dumbledore there to help provide me with the strength and power to do so."

"May luck be with us all," Albus wished softly. "And may we be blessed with the ability to accomplish our intended goal."

"So mote it be," everyone murmured, and with a few last looks, they gathered around the port-key to the burrow, and disappeared from number twelve Grimmauld place with a soft pop.

OooOooOooO

"_YOU-KNOW-WHO DEFEATED!" _

_Exclusive by Rita Skeeter. _

"_Early Christmas Eve, You-Know-Who appeared with forty death-eaters at the Weasley home in Ottery-Saint-Catchpole, hoping to kill the Boy-Who-Lived in a surprise attack. The members of the Order of the Phoenix, a long-time resistance group, were there however, and rallied around our hero. This reporter dug behind the scenes to find that the Order had previous knowledge of the attack, thanks to long-time spy,world-renowned Potions Master Severus Snape. As the Order members battled valiantly, our hero Harry Potter, with Albus Dumbledore by his side, defeated You-Know-Who just as the sun broke the horizon. It rose upon a glorious scene of You-Know-Who's corpse, as well as thirty-two apprehended death-eaters, with eight dead. The Order was not without its fatalities, and this reporter would like to pay tribute to Emmeline Vance, Alastor Moody, and Kingsley Shacklebot. May their souls rest in peace, as they so truly deserve." _

OooOooOooO **Back to 1978** OooOooOooO

"You know, I feel really relaxed and happy today," Hermione commented as she and Fred headed to the Great hall for breakfast.

"Well, it is Christmas Eve," Fred shrugged. "Probably just the relief of not dealing with classes, not to mention we finished grading those last few assignments yesterday."

"I'm sure you're right," she nodded as they went and sat at the two empty spots at the single table. Besides them, Albus, Minerva, and Otto were the only other professors staying for holidays. Student-wise, Severus and a second year girl were the only Slytherins, though there were two Ravenclaw fourth years, and four Hufflepuff sixth years. No one from Gryffindor happened to be here this year. At first Sirius had been scheduled to stay, but at the last minute he was able to go home with James.

"Good morning everyone," Hermione greeted everyone cheerfully.

"Good morning Professor Mya," the students chimed, while the others nodded their greetings before returning to the scrumptious Christmas Eve breakfast the house elves had made. Dishes enough to feed the whole of Hufflepuff it seemed covered the table. Hermione inhaled the melody of scents before helping herself to a little bit of everything. Fred was already digging in, looking much like Ron did at the welcoming feast.

'_Weasleys,' _she thought to herself. As she wasn't projecting her thoughts, she didn't have to worry about Fred overhearing them. '_Must be a family trait to eat like that. Though I suppose with six siblings it was necessary. I swear though, our children will eat properly at the table.'_

She choked slightly on the toast she had just taken a bite of at that thought. Fred rubbed her back lightly in concern until she waved him off, explaining a bit had gone down the wrong tube. He nodded and went back to his food, as well as talking with one of the Ravenclaws about quidditch. _Their children_. That image was certainly unexpected, though not altogether unwelcome. She couldn't help but wonder if they would have the signature Weasley hair, or her eyes; his love of pranks, or her love of learning? With a slight smile, she returned to her breakfast, hoping that someday she would be able to find out the answers.

"I must say, I'm feeling comfortably stuffed," Albus smiled as he patted his stomach. "I do believe a bit of movement would be helpful about now. Anyone up for a game of ten-pin bowling?"

"What's that?" Lucy Dalveux, the other Slytherin, was quick to ask. She was a curious girl, and always up for learning something new- as long as it could benefit her in some way.

"A muggle game in which you try to knock over pins with a ball you roll down a lane," Hermione explained very briefly.

"Oh," Lucy sneered slightly at what sounded like a barbaric muggle game to her. "Thank you Headmaster, but I fear I have obligations to see to."

"Of course my dear," he smiled at her, knowing she had no such things, but accepting the excuse just the same. "Another time, perhaps?"

"Perhaps," she nodded slightly before standing and leaving the hall.

"We'll play Albus," Fred spoke up for him and Hermione.

The other professors and students also nodded their agreement, and followed Albus from the hall. Hermione had to fight back a laugh as she realised they were headed for the corridor that would house Fluffy. As they entered, the students let out gasps of excitement as they took in the four-lane alley, complete with lights and sound-system. Albus waved his wand, and immediately they were all clad in outrageously coloured bowling shoes and matching shirts.

"I think it would be fun to compete in teams perhaps?" Albus' eyes twinkled as the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws moved together to form one team while Severus joined the Professors. "Who bowls first?"

"Well, you know what they say sir," a plump Hufflepuff sixth year Martin Broking grinned cheekily. "Age before beauty."

"Hey, I resent that on behalf of both lovely ladies on our team!" Fred called out teasingly from where he was turning on the music player.

"Sorry sir," Martin apologised, not really sorry at all, as it had been said in jest.

"Sure you are," Fred pretended to glare at him. "Take it to the lane, Puff!"

"With pleasure sir," Martin laughed, and picked up a ball and sent it down the lane, earning the first strike of the game. "Oh, did I forget to mention I'm part of a league back home?"

"Cheeky little puff…gotta beat him…last thing I do…" Fred was muttering under his breath as he stepped up to bowl first for their team.

For the next several hours they bowled, the lead going back and forth, as both teams were fairly evenly matched. The professors and Severus won the first game, but the second game went to the students. They were about to start a third game as a tie-breaker when a house elf popped up suddenly, reminding them it was lunch time and that Lucy was waiting in the great hall for them. Agreeing to have the tie-breaker game another day, Albus transfigured their clothes back before they went to the great hall. Lunch was a lighter affair, as breakfast had been extravagant, and dinner would be as well.

After lunch, Hermione and Fred arranged to meet Severus in the Great hall for breakfast at nine thirty, and then go open presents together. With a last farewell for the afternoon, Fred and Hermione retreated to their rooms to wrap presents. They also wanted to use the afternoon and evening to begin working on Harry's scrapbook, completing it up until the holidays.

"You know, I'm sure if Ron were here he'd say we're being silly, working on a present for Harry when we won't even be able to give it to him for several months," Hermione smiled sadly.

"Maybe so, but it makes sense to do it now, cause by the end of the year we'd have _way_ too much stuff to put in it, and too little time to do so," he pointed out, hoping to cheer her up.

"I guess," she shrugged.

"Hey, how many dogs does it take to change a light bulb?" He asked suddenly.

"Uh…I don't know," she stared at him, before finally asking, "How many?"

"Well, the Golden Retriever says '_The sun is shining, the day is young, we've got our whole lives ahead of us, and you're inside worrying about a stupid burned out bulb_'? The Rottweiler growls '_Make_ _me'_. The Lab, who is always eager to please goes '_Oh, me, me! Pleeeeeease let me change the light bulb! Can I? Can I? Huh? Huh? Huh? Can I?'_ The Boxer just rolls his eyes and says '_Who cares? I can still play with my squeaky toys in the dark…'_ Now my favourite, the Irish Wolfhound groans, '_Can somebody else do it? I've got this huge hangover…'_ And finally, the German Shepherd barks, '_I'm not trained to change bulbs, just to guard the house. So don't try anything funny!_" Fred began laughing hysterically.

"And the point of that was?" She looked at him, an amused smile on her face.

"You know…I don't think it had a point," he grinned, "other than to get you to smile, which it did."

"I know, it's Christmas tomorrow, I should be happy," she nodded. "And I am, really. I love you, and I love being here with you, but…"

"But it's not _home_," he finished for her.

"Exactly," she sighed, leaning into his embrace.

"I know just what you mean. We've talked about it before. It's hard, not having any family or friends here with us. It's even harder knowing that we're missing out on a year together, not to mention a year that Harry could probably really use our support. And we don't even know what's happening, or how much will change while we're gone."

"Things may change, but remember, you said our friendship won't," she turned her head to kiss his cheek. "Now I suppose we'd better finish these pages. I want to go make some cream candy."

"Some what?"

"Kentucky hand-pulled cream candy," Hermione slowly said the full name. "My mum got the recipe a few years back when she and my dad went on a trip to the United States. There was a candy store in Maryland that had some cream candy, as well as the recipe. It's _so _good! It's got this creamy taste, as its name implies, not to mention it's the consistency of those after-dinner mints, and practically melts in your mouth. It's a tradition my family has, and it just wouldn't be Christmas without doing it."

"I gotcha," Fred nodded. "Sounds good."

"What about you?" Hermione asked. "I know you mentioned the tree decorating with just family, but are there any other family traditions you have that we should do?"

"Hmm…" Fred pondered the question as they continued to organize the photos and attach them to the photo album with sticking-charms. "Not really. I mean, the decorating was the main tradition, but there were other things of course, like dinner as a family with all of mum's delicious baking to indulge in."

"Well we don't have your mum's food, but maybe we can talk to the house elves if you have some favourites you'd like them to make," Hermione offered with a smile.

"Nah, I think I'm okay. It's nice to start a few new traditions."

"And might those be?" She asked, curious to hear what he'd say.

"Well, there's the bowling for one," he laughed. "Talking about holiday traditions and memories of ours. And we're going to make cream candy now, so we'll have to continue that when we get back. And shopping together; I definitely want to do that, cause you're a lot better at picking out gifts than I am. So you see, we've started a few."

"Yeah. You know…I can't imagine Ron bowling; he'd trip over his feet trying to roll the ball down," Hermione giggled, and it soon turned into full-blown laughter as Fred joined in after doing a near-perfect imitation of Ron.

They finally got themselves calmed down, and turned back to the album to do a few more pages before heading to the kitchens to make candy. They would also work on a few pages every day during the rest of the break, so as not to be overwhelmed by all the information they had gathered so far. Once at the kitchens, Hermione and Fred had a bit of a hard time getting the elves to let them use a stove for cooking, not to mention pots, measuring utensils, and other tools. Finally though, they were given a small area of the kitchen, and Hermione introduced Fred to the wonderful world of candy-making; muggle style. Two hours later, they had the candy cut up into pieces resting on a tray. Normally, it would have to sit overnight to cream properly, but Hermione decided to cheat and use a charm to finish it off. They put aside a fair amount for themselves, before divvying up the rest into small parcels to give to the other professors and students at dinner.

OooOooOooO

"IT'S CHRISTMAS!" Fred's yell caused Hermione to awake with a jolt.

"Well good morning to you too," she rolled over to glare at him.

"It's Christmas," he repeated with a grin, "we've got presents!"

"You're worse than Harry and Ron," she chided as she cuddled against his chest as he scooped her into his arms, blankets and all.

"I'll take that as a compliment," he kissed her cheek as he set her down on the couch before almost skipping over to the tree to grab the two presents they had set aside for their private gift-exchange.

"You would."

"Here," Fred handed her a small package wrapped prettily in red with a gold bow as he sat down next to her on the couch.

"Thank you," she said, taking it from him.

"Might want to wait till you see what it is before you go thanking me," he joked, watching her tear off the paper to reveal a small jewellery box that she was quick to open.

"A compass?" she looked from him to the gold chain holding a small, delicate compass, a tiny diamond serving as the marker for North.

"I know it may seem corny, but I remember you once said you were afraid of losing me. So I just wanted to give you this so you can always find your way back to me," he answered, giving her a shy smile, something rather uncharacteristic of him. He was always so sure of himself.

"I love it," she smiled, handing him the compass. "Put it on me please?"

He took the necklace and quickly unclasped it. Lifting his hands over her head, he waited as she pulled her hair up and out of his way, and re-clasped it. As he adjusted the chain so it lay flat, he impulsively leaned down and kissed the back of her neck. He then turned her face towards his and kissed her lightly on the lips before pulling back.

"Here's your gift," Hermione handed him a lumpy package. "Not as nice as the one you gave me, but I hope you'll like it all the same."

"A sweater!" He exclaimed in surprise, pulling out the soft, cobalt blue sweater.

"I know we can't be home to get a real Weasley sweater, so I knit you what is hopefully the first of many Wilson sweaters," she said with a laugh.

"I love it," he pulled it on immediately, messing his unruly hair up even more. "And I love you. Thank you."

"Love you too, and you're welcome," she turned so she could lie down, using his leg as a pillow. "Now, let me get some more sleep."

"Normally I would, but there's a certain budding potions master we've a breakfast date with," Fred reminded her as he smoothed her hair back from her face.

"All right."

Hermione sat up, with a little help from Fred, and entered their bedroom to quickly throw on a pair of jeans and a red jumper. After she came out, Fred went in to get dressed, and reappeared a minute later also in jeans, but with a black jumper. He brushed and braided Hermione's hair for her, as was their tradition, and they made their way to the Great Hall. Once there, they quickly spotted Severus and made their way over to where he was sitting at one end of the table. Lucy had flooed home that morning to spend Christmas with her parents, though they would be leaving the following day for a vacation, hence the reason she hadn't been able to go home for the entirely of the break.

"Ready to go open presents?" Hermione asked as they finished breakfast.

"I only had one, a bag of money from my parents," he stated. "So I don't have anything to really open. I did get you and Professor Greg a gift though."

"Well thank you, but as for gifts, we both got you some. After all, it's not Christmas without presents now, is it?" Fred jumped in as he helped Hermione up.

"You didn't have to do that," Severus was quick to say, not wanting charity.

"Of course we didn't _have_ to, but we wanted to," Hermione insisted. "Believe me, we get as much pleasure from giving gifts as we do receiving them. Besides, it makes it seem more like home, having family with us to open gifts and share stories and just having a good time altogether. Now you wouldn't ruin my Christmas by denying me that now, would you?"

"I think you'd make a good Slytherin," was Severus' only answer, though he did smirk slightly in resignation.

"I will take that as a compliment," Hermione grinned as they reached their portrait.

Fred gave the password and they seated themselves on the couch while Severus took one of the chairs. Hermione took it upon herself to distribute gifts, and soon each had a small pile before them. At first, Severus maintained a cool demeanor, slowly opening one present at a time, but once Hermione threatened to turn his hair red and green, he let himself tear into each of the presents with a child-like enthusiasm. He was absolutely thrilled with all his gifts, and once he had given Hermione a shy hug and Fred and handshake, he turned his attention to them as they opened their gifts.

Hermione went first, and like Severus, was thrilled with the gifts from Fred. She saved Severus' gift for last, and when she opened it, was pleasantly surprised to see a silver cloak clasp in the shape of a rose. Ruby accents lined the petals, while emeralds dotted the leaves, catching the light beautifully and drawing attention to the excellent example of craftsmanship. Along with the cloak clasp, he also gave her a delicate silver necklace with a matching rose pendant. He explained they had been family heirlooms, and who better to give it to than her, as he didn't have any sisters?

Fred made a big production over each gift, painstakingly taking off each piece of tape from each gift, and slowly opening it. At least, until Hermione did curse him and turn his hair red and green, promising to do worse. With a grin and a kiss, he began opening his presents at a normal speed, and thanked her with another kiss once he had finished. Like Hermione, he saved Severus' present for last. Honestly, he had been surprised to receive a gift from him. Opening up the rather large box, it revealed a small, handsome, wood trunk, which when the lid was lifted, revealed a number of useful compartments, as well as a rare copy of Uland Onyurfeete's book on how to re-create some of his most famous pranks and tricks.

Their gifts opened, Hermione brought out several bottles of butterbeer, as well as some popcorn and cream candy for them to munch on as they all settled down to read in front of the fire. They spent the rest of the morning in a companionable silence. When they got hungry for lunch, Hermione simply placed an order with the always-eager-to-oblige house-elves. She had long since given up trying to change their ways of thinking, though she still didn't agree with them. After lunch they ended up playing a few games of exploding snap before Severus challenged Hermione to a game of wizard's chess, and then Fred. He of course, trounced them both in a short amount of time. They also called the kitchens for a small dinner, and after eating, Severus thanked them both again for the day and the gifts, and retired to his quarters, no doubt to continue looking through his potions texts.

"Christmas is almost over," Hermione commented softly after hearing the clock chime that signaled it was eleven thirty.

"Yeah, but wasn't it a nice one?" Fred dropped a kiss on her head. They were lying in bed, wrapped in each others arms. "It was totally different than the usual Weasley Christmas, and a lot quieter."

"I did miss that a little bit," Hermione admitted. "But I can't say that it wasn't nice to not be woken by Ron and Harry jumping on top of me, or all your brothers annoying me with that ridiculous nickname they've given me."

"What, princess?"

"Yes! I swear, that gets rather annoying when that's all they call me. It's as if they forget I have a name," Hermione yawned, then switched the subject. "You know, I think Severus had a nice Christmas too, don't you?"

"Mm-hmm. He seemed to really like everything we gave him, and he seemed to just enjoy spending the day with us in general too."

"You know, I wonder what will happen when we go back. I mean, should we tell him who Professor Mya and Greg really were? Would he still even want to know us? And not to mention what will we do in general when we go back? I'll have to sit for my NEWTS I suppose, but after that, will you go back to working at the joke shop, or will we be able to teach Defense again? Though that could present problems too. I mean, yes we're young here, but the students didn't know us as students. Back at home, all the youngers know us, or at least most of them do. It would be much harder to get their respect, especially the Slytherins-"

Hermione was cut off as Fred tilted his head and covered her lips with his, effectively stopping her rambling.

"You're rambling," he laughed lightly against her lips, caressing them with his once more before pulling back again. "And we can deal with all that once we get back. Albus would be happy to give us job counseling I'm sure, and as for Snape, we'll know what to do when we see him I suppose."

"You're right, I know, it's just…" she sighed with no small amount of frustration.

"I get ya," he whispered as he smoothed her hair. "It's hard not knowing. But you're tough, and you're a Gryffindor. You'll get through this."

"_We'll _get through this," she stressed, and with another sigh, this time of acceptance, snuggled against him and allowed sleep to overtake her.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

A/N: Hey hey! Sorry this took a little while, but I've been sick, so forgive me? Hope you liked it, and if you did and feel so inclined, leave a review! Next chapter up in a week or two. I'll be moving back to college on Saturday, and packing all this week, so we'll see how much time I have to write.


	9. Let's Get Ready to Rumble

Disclaimer: Not mine!

A/N: Hey everyone! Wow, I'm just amazed by what totally awesome people y'all are, to leave me such inspiring and terrific reviews! Oh, I'd like to put in a quick, shameless plug, and ask everyone to go review my story "**Take Time to Smell the Roses**". It's at 988 reviews, and I'd love for it to get pushed over 1,000. It's a Hermione/Severus story, and I must say I'm rather proud of it, and think it's pretty good. So that'd be appreciated if you have the time or inclination. Now onto this story!

Love Means Never Having to Time Travel

Chapter Nine: Let's Get Ready to Rumble!

"_To truly understand another human being, you must gain some insight into the condition which made him what he is." -unknown_

"Welcome back and a very happy new year to you all," Albus smiled out over the students. "Now I'm sure you are all simply famished, so without further ado, enjoy the feast!"

"Finally!" Sirius exclaimed, and grabbed a piece of cornbread and started munching on it with one hand, while his other was busy piling food onto his plate.

"You know you're not going to be able to eat half of that," Lily admonished, then paused as she watched him wolf down a piece of chicken in what seemed to be an infinitely small amount of time. "On second thought, maybe you will."

"Of course I can," he replied, causing crumbs to fall and become stuck in the short beard he had started growing over Christmas break.

"Though you'll be stinking up the water closet for the better part of the evening if you do," Peter chortled, everyone else sniggering too at the look of annoyance that flashed across Sirius' face.

"You know it's true Padfoot," Remus said with a slight grin as he reached out a hand and patted him on the back.

"Doesn't mean I have to like it," he grumbled.

"Oh don't pout Sirius, it doesn't become you," Lily teased. "Besides, Mary Etta's been watching you."

"Mary Etta, hmm?" Sirius perked up immediately, looking down the table to where a rather pretty brunette was sitting with friends. "I think I'll go talk to her for a while. See you guys in the common room later then."

"Nice save Lils," James leaned over and kissed her cheek in thanks. "I thought we'd be stuck with a moody Padfoot for the rest of the night."

"You're welcome, though you do realise that you'll now be stuck with a love-sick Sirius instead?"

"True, but if he's happy, than that's all that matters," Peter piped up.

"Well spoken Wormtail," Remus grinned, lifting his goblet to him in a mock toast.

"At least he didn't have to spend Christmas with his family," James spat in disgust. "Wretched bastards the lot of 'em."

"Language James!"

"Sorry Lily, but you know it's true. Bellatrix and Narcissa especially. Did you know the betrothal contract was signed between Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy? And Bellatrix and that Lestrange bloke?"

"Great," Peter wrinkled his nose. "Now the world is going to be filled with demon spawn."

"You don't know that," Lily said with a frown. "Take Sirius again; he's the total opposite of his parents and family."

"I hate it when you're right and point out the obvious," Peter muttered amongst his friends' laughter.

"And that's precisely why she should stick around, to keep you all in line," Hermione smiled as she came up behind them.

"Professor Mya!" Lily, James, Remus and Peter all greeted her.

"How was your holiday? Did you go anywhere or do anything? Get any neat gifts?" James fired off a bunch of questions.

"Slow down Mr. Potter," Mya sat down with them. "My holiday was wonderful, thanks for asking. Greg and I didn't go anywhere except Diagon Alley and Hogsmede for a bit of shopping, though we joined the other professors and students staying here for a few games of bowling. As for neat gifts, Greg gave me this necklace."

"Very pretty," Lily complimented.

"Thank you. I also got some lovely winter gear, a silver frame with a picture of Greg and me at the ball, some sweets, and a few books. And Mr. Snape gave me a cloak clasp with a matching pendant. Greg received similar gifts, and a handsome trunk with a number of compartments in it from Mr. Snape."

"You spent Christmas with Severus?" Remus asked curiously.

"He didn't really have any family to go home to, and we didn't have any family around to spend the holiday with, so we extended an invitation to him to spend Christmas day with us," Hermione said evenly. "We've become each others adopted family in a way."

"Humph," James huffed slightly, but didn't say anything after a glare from Lily.

"Have no fear Mr. Potter, I won't show any favouritism in class."

"I wasn't worried about that Professor," he rolled his eyes. "I just don't like or trust him farther than I can see."

"And that's fine," Hermione said mildly. "I'm not asking you to. I simply wish you would stop the bullying and teasing."

"But-"

"Don't even try to say that you don't. I know you do. And I know most of the time Severus does indeed provoke you, but you could be the bigger person and simply ignore him or walk away. Also, you might try keeping in mind that he might have a good reason for being the way he is. He hasn't had such an easy life. So try not to make it harder, hmm?"

"I'm not making any promises," James replied defiantly. "But I'll try Professor. Though if you're so close to him, you might try talking to him about _his_ attitude towards _us_."

"If I hadn't deserved that, I'd deduct points for your attitude," Hermione raised an eyebrow at his uncharacteristic show of rebellion.

"Sorry Professor," James had the decency to colour slightly as he ducked his head. "He just…brings out the worst in me."

"I understand what that can be like," she muttered, remembering Draco. "Now I think I'm going to go say hello to some of the other students, so I'll see you in class."

"See ya Professor," Remus called as she headed to the Hufflepuff table, sitting down near some of the second years.

"I can't believe you James!" Lily hissed, smacking him upside the head. "Practically scolding a _professor_! And in a way that's insulting too!"

"I didn't mean to, but you know I can't stand talk of Snivellus," he apologised, rubbing his head with a wince.

"Well you'll just have to start practicing tolerance then, won't you?"

"And if I don't?"

"Then for every time I hear you insult him, that's one day you go without any kiss from me," she smirked, then giving him a hard kiss to drive her point home, stood and left for the library.

"**You've gotten James in trouble with Lily**," Fred mind-spoke to Hermione as he walked towards the entrance where she was waiting for him.

"**Well if it gets him to stop bothering Severus, than that's perfectly all right**," she replied, giving him a smile as he reached her and immediately took her hand in his.

"**Still, kisses should be used for good and not evil**."

"**It will be for good. Severus' good at any rate. If James stops reacting to Severus' comments, than Severus will become bored with it too. Now if I could just find a way to keep Sirius from picking fights**."

"**I think that animosity between the two of them stems from something deeper than just petty school grudges. I don't think there's much you can do there, except to stop whatever fights do break out between them. Though since you've got pretty good leverage over James, thanks to Lily, I think he'll help keep Sirius in line**."

"**As if that were possible," she snorted in disbelief. "Not to speak ill of the future-dead, but he was never really able to be kept in line as an adult, so I highly doubt it's any easier as a teenager**."

"**True**," Fred agreed, giving the password to open their portrait.

He quickly made his way to their office and grabbed their things before joining her again in the hall. They needed to get to their classroom to set up for the day's lessons. Up first was fifth year Hufflepuffs and Slytherins. They were finally going to start the kids dueling today. The first term was spent reviewing their knowledge of spells, curses, and hexes, and working on their execution of them. Now that that was done, they were going to start the students in some one-on-one dueling.

OooOooOooO

"All right, take your seats everyone!" Fred called out as the bell chimed the next morning, signaling the start of class.

"We hope you all had a wonderful break," Hermione smiled as she surveyed the students. "And to get you back in the spirit of things, we're going to start off the term with some one-on-one duels."

"Now hold on," Fred shouted, effectively quieting the students who had begun chattering excitedly. "We'll be taking several precautions. Anyone who duels will have a block placed on them restricting the spells you may use. No harmful curses, hexes, or spells will be able to be cast. Only disarming spells, shields, and minor jinxes and spells that won't cause any harm will be allowed."

"In a few weeks, as you become comfortable with the proper form of dueling, we'll slowly begin incorporating more curses, hexes, and the like," Hermione continued, appeasing several of the students who had whined at that bit of news.

"Now, how about a pair of volunteers to start us off?" Fred surveyed the room as hands shot up. "Uh, let's see…Coleman and Shriver, you're up."

The two students, Mark Shriver of Hufflepuff and Jacelyn Coleman of Slytherin, made their way to the dueling platform that Hermione and Fred had constructed at the side of the room. Jacelyn took her place at one end, a confident look on her face as she bowed slightly to Mark. Mark was looking rather nervous about the duel, though he also appeared determined to give it a try. Unfortunately for him, he wasn't quite fast enough in getting his shield up, and was hit with the tickling charm, resulting in Jacelyn easily winning the match.

"**No Hufflepuffs against Slytherins**," Fred mind-spoke to Hermione as Jacelyn cancelled the charm and went to shake his hand, as they'd been instructed.

"**No girls against boys either**," Hermione added. "**Some won't care, but most boys have a problem with hexing a girl, even if it's not harmful. That's something we'll have to work on with all the classes**."

"All right, why don't we have you split up into pairs, yes of your choosing Mr. Watkins," Fred answered the un-asked question, bringing laughs from the class as a boy lowered his half-raised hand with a sheepish grin. "And remember, we've taken precautions so you can't cast anything harmful. Now, make sure you've got a few feet between you and any other dueling pairs, and get started."

OooOooOooO

"Bloody hell, that was a mess!" Fred collapsed into his chair a few minutes after class had ended.

"Greg!" Hermione chided him, glaring half-heartedly before she too sighed. "Though you're right."

"Who would have thought that there were so many different spells that aren't harmful, but can still cause problems?" Fred reached his hands out and placed them on Hermione's hips. He pulled her towards him and onto his lap, smiling as she relaxed against him.

"Some of our students were extremely creative. Lara's use of the toe-nail growing hex was especially…inventive," Hermione shuddered, remembering seeing Lara's opponent Nancy yelping in pain as she struggled to pull off her shoes, revealing rapidly growing toenails. Lara of course, stopped the curse, but it didn't counter the spell, leaving a mortified Nancy with six foot long toenails till the end of class. Other student's problems included multi-coloured hair, abnormally long hair all over, elongated appendages, and just over-all insanity. Fred and Hermione had to spend a good ten minutes countering all the various spells used, leaving them both amused and tired at the same time.

"Yes, well just imagine what's going to happen with our next class," Fred kissed her head, tightening his arms around her as she gave a sigh.

"Hello Professors!" Sirius called as he bounced into the classroom, Lily and the other marauders not far behind him.

"Well what has you in such a wonderful mood today, Mr. Black?" Hermione smiled at seeing him so excited.

"He's got a _date_ for Hogsmede this weekend," Remus answered, punching Sirius in the arm playfully.

"And who's the unlucky lady?" Fred grinned.

"Hey! I resemble that!" Sirius said indignantly.

"You resemble that?" Lily rose an eyebrow before turning to the professors. "He's going out with Mary Etta."

"Well congratulations Mr. Black, have fun."

"Thanks Professor Mya," he nodded, taking his seat as the sounds of other students down the hall could be heard.

"**Guess I should be getting up**," Hermione mind-spoke, but made no move to actually do so.

"**Yeah, especially since we'll be going outside in a few minutes**," Fred answered. "**Though I like having you here**"

"All right everyone, leave your bags here and follow us please!" Hermione called as she stood up, giving Fred a quick smile.

"What do you suppose we're doing?" Peter questioned as the group of Slytherins and Gryffindors trailed behind the two professors.

"I don't know, I suppose we'll find out in due time," James shrugged. They continued to chit-chat as they made their way to the entrance hall of the castle, where the professors stopped them.

"We've been covering one-on-one duels and strategy for fighting, now we're going to put it into practice," Hermione informed them.

"So cast a warming charm on yourself, and count off by two's," Fred directed them, and waited for them to do so. "Now one's will be with me, and two's will be with Professor Mya."

"We'll begin the mock duel in precisely ten minutes, allowing us enough time to reach the area we'll be fighting in, as well as giving both teams a few minutes to strategize and try to come up with a plan for the fight," Hermione continued. "Now since you're seventh years, we're going to allow you the use of any spells except the unforgivables. You all will also be given a rubber-band that will transport you to the infirmary if you touch it and say Pomfrey. If you come across someone who's badly hurt or unconscious, then touch your wand to the rubber-band and say Pomfrey, which will transport them there."

"If you are severely injured and do not use the portkey _immediately_, and we find out, you will receive a week's worth of detention, and a loss of thirty house points. _Is…that…clear_?" Fred stressed the words, looking at each student.

"Yes Professor," they all chimed.

"Good, now let's go!" Fred grinned, and with a wink at Hermione, ran out of the castle and across the grounds to the Forbidden forest where a large purple dome (the protective shield to prevent spells from straying and hurting anything in the forest) could be seen through the trees. The Gryffindor's in his group whooped and cheered, and ran after him, while the Slytherins simply stared in disgust and walked calmly after them, though Hermione could hear them talking excitedly.

"Well, now that they're off, I suppose we'd better follow. Shall we?" Hermione smiled brightly, and the group began to make their way to the dome also. "So what are your ideas for how we're going to win this?"

"Aren't _you_ the one who's supposed to be telling _us_ how to win?" Sirius asked. Of the marauders, Hermione had ended up with Sirius, Remus, and Lily. She also had Severus on her team.

"No," she laughed at the look on his face. "I'll fight in the mock-battle, but I'm not going to tell you how to win. In a real war, you may not have any kind of instruction from anyone. You may go in with a team and a plan, but teams can get split up, and plans can be easily knocked off track if your opponents spring something on you. That's why we're doing this exercise, so you can see that battle isn't at all organised, or neat, or planned out."

"So what we do we then?" Severus asked, curious.

"You train, you plan anyways in the hope it'll work, and you hope," she looked around at them, a smile on her lips. "And make sure to have a couple of surprises up your sleeve."

"Why don't we pair off?" Remus suggested after a moment. "That way, we each have someone defending our backs, or someone who can keep a shield up around us both while the other does the cursing and hexing and all."

"Not a bad idea Lupin," Melisande Goyle nodded towards him. She was Gregory Goyle's aunt in the future. "And we should pair up a Slytherin and Gryffindor for each team."

"Why?" Lily questioned. "Is that so the other Slytherins won't be so ready to hex our teams?"

"No, it's so you Gryffindors won't end up in the hospital wing in under thirty seconds," she sneered as she answered. "Slytherins don't have the reputation for putting out dark wizards for nothing. Even if not all of us agree with the dark lord's ideals, we all grow up learning the dark arts. If you don't have one of us with you to _defend_ against them, you'll be down before you know it. Some are so bad that they're on a par with the unforgiveables."

"Makes sense," Lily said sheepishly.

"Of course it does, now let's pair up," Melisande ordered, moving to stand beside Remus. Lily paired up with Severus, and Hermione watched as everyone else paired up quickly, leaving her with Anthony Collins, who looked delighted at being paired with the teacher. He probably assumed he'd have it easy.

"All right, a loud chime will sound when the duel's started, so arrange yourselves where you think it best. The dome encompasses a square kilometer of land, covered with trees, bushes, rocks, and the like, so think how you can use your surroundings to your advantage. And remember, even though this is a mock-duel, you may very well find yourself in a similar situation in the future. Now be careful, and good luck!"

As the group dispersed, Hermione turned to Anthony and motioned for him to take the lead as to where they would go. He looked around a moment before casting do-not-notice spells on both of them, as well as a spell that would erase their footprints, and make them un-trackable. Hermione was impressed with that, and stored the spell in her memory for future reference. He came to a rather large pine tree with a number of low-lying branches, and began to climb up, giving Hermione a hand as she followed. Once they were about fifteen feet up, Hermione transfigured some pinecones into harnesses, giving him a pointed look, and had to fight a laugh as he rolled his eyes, but secured it to himself, and the tree. Now that there was less danger of falling and hurting themselves, they began to discuss some spells that might be useful. Not a few seconds later though, the gong sounded.

They quieted, and listened carefully for anyone walking below. A few moments later, one pair from the opposite team appeared not far from the tree they were in. It was Peter, looking decidedly nervous, with his wand visibly shaking in his hand as he whipped around at the slightest noise. Anthony made a noise of disgust, and knocked him out with a well-placed stunner. As Peter fell, shouts could be heard.

"Guess that means we have to give up our spot and join the ground-dwellers," Anthony said loftily as he unhooked his harness and began to quickly climb down, Hermione right behind him.

"Well let's go then, and remember, be on your guard," she nodded as they moved slowly to where sounds of fighting could be heard.

They came upon a small clearing where it appeared that the majority of the team members were fighting one another. Hermione could see Fred casting bat-bogey hexes at unsuspecting students, all while James stood next to him, alternating between keeping a shield up, and binding the students who Fred hexed. They were doing very well, till Melisande shot several low slashing hexes their way, hitting their legs and ankles, forcing them to focus on that. Hermione shot a thread unraveling spell at them, laughing as their pants tore at the knees, leaving them in odd looking trousers.

Her attention focused on them, she didn't see Adrienne Collins, twin sister to Anthony, come up behind her, and cast a needles curse at her. The needles curse would cause your arms and legs to appear as if they had been punctured with hundreds of needles, causing pain and discomfort. Hermione couldn't help but let out a cry as it hit her, before smoothly spinning to stun the girl. Fred heard her cry, and rushed over to her.

"What are you doing, we're in the middle of a duel-" Hermione started to question, but was cut off.

"Pomfrey," he said, touching his wand to the rubber-band around her arm.

She disappeared with a flash, appearing a moment later in the hospital wing, anger clouding her vision. She quickly cast the healing spell necessary to heal her cuts, and stormed from the hospital wing, ignoring Poppy's questions. She made her way through the castle and to the grounds once more. As she walked down to the forest, she passed the seventh years on their way back to the castle, class having ended a few minutes after she had been sent to the infirmary. A few of the students opened their mouths to say hello, but stopped upon seeing her face.

"Professor Greg's in a world of trouble, isn't he?" James grinned as she stormed past.

"I think so," Lily agreed. "But you know the best part of fighting."

"What?"

"Making up," Lily leaned in and kissed him before they caught up with their friends.

"GREGORY WILSON!" She yelled upon reaching the clearing where Fred was restoring a few trees to rights.

"Mya," he smiled upon seeing her, but it quickly faded at the yell. "What'd I do?"

"WHAT'D YOU DO!" She stormed over to him, poking him in the chest as she looked up into his eyes, her own blazing. "You sent me to the hospital wing, that's what!"

"You were hurt," he shook his head, looking utterly confused as to why she was angry.

"With a curse that was easily fixed with a single spell! There were plenty of others hurt worse than I was, and I didn't see you rushing over to send them off to the hospital like some child!"

"Well I was just trying to protect you," he defended himself as he reached out to take her hand.

"Protect me! Why the hell do you think you need to protect me? I'm perfect capable of protecting myself. Being friends with Harry has ensures that I have a wide knowledge of spells, and being friends with Ron ensures that I have a good knowledge of strategy. So tell me, why do you need to protect me?"

"Because you're my friend and I don't want you getting hurt."

"Well the funny thing is, by trying to protect me, you ended up hurting me yourself," she pursed her lips, before spinning about and storming back to the castle, leaving a confused, slightly angry, and slightly upset man behind.

"What the bloody hell have I gotten myself into?" He mumbled, and after shaking his head in disbelief, began to slowly job up to the castle to fix their relationship.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

A/N: Well that's that chapter. Hope you all liked it. I thought it'd be kinda fun to take a look at some of their classes, and give you an idea of how that's going. We also have a little snag in their relationship, don't we? So sad…I hope they fix everything. Lol. I should know, since I write this story. But honestly, y'all can't tell me you weren't expecting something. No couple ever gets along perfectly, and I figured that was as good as anything for them to "fight" about, so there ya go. Next chapter may take a little longer to get up, since I'm now back at school. Thanks for all the best wishes, and good luck to everyone who's in school themselves! I'll be starting classes, and have no idea how busy they'll keep me. I'm only taking 18 credits, so not too busy hopefully, but just keep checking back for a new chapter, and leave a review for this one :-)


	10. Making up is fun to do!

Disclaimer: Not mine

A/N: Hey y'all! **IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ!** Now, there will be an event happening in this chapter, that in _canon_, happens in the marauder's sixth year, but will happen in the seventh year because it fits so nicely with my story. So please don't send me a review or e-mail saying I'm not in canon- I'm all too aware of that, but this is fiction, and I don't care. Okay? Good, now onto the chapter, which will have a ton of marauder and Snape involvement for those who requested it, as well as more Fred and Hermione :-) We'll also jump back to present time for a bit, and catch up there. So enjoy!

Love Means Never Having to Time Travel

Chapter Ten: Making-Up is Fun to Do

_OooO_

"_The story of love is not important-what is important is that one is capable of love. It is perhaps the only glimpse we are permitted of eternity." –Helen Hayes_

_OooO_

"Hermione, love, can I come in?" Fred asked hesitantly as he stood outside their closed bedroom door.

Hermione had gone into their room after storming off, and locked the door. Fred taught the two afternoon classes by himself, saying Mya wasn't feeling well. After dinner, he had tried to get her to come out, but she wouldn't answer him. In short, Fred spent the night on the couch feeling incredibly guilty. Guilty for upsetting her, and guilty for not knowing exactly how he upset her.

"You'll come in whether or not I say so, you're so intent on protecting me," she grumbled to herself, but un-did the numerous wards and locking charms she had placed on the door.

"I'm sorry," he said softly as he walked in a second later. He came over and kneeled down by the bed slowly, reaching a hand out and resting it on her arm. "I'm the worst kind of vermin; a man. And I'm an idiot, and clueless, and not worthy enough to be around your magnificent presence-"

"Do you know what you're sorry for?" She cut him off.

"Well…no, not exactly…but I am sorry for upsetting you," he whispered as he slowly moved to lay down behind her, his arm sliding around her waist as he rest his head against the back of her shoulder, kissing it lightly. "If I ask what I did, will you hurt me?"

"In the duel, you just sent me off to the hospital wing, like some child. I'm not a kid Fred," she sighed heavily. "I know you just wanted to protect me, but I can take care of myself. What if we get back to the future and the war is still going on? If we have to go fight, I'll be right there beside Harry helping him. And you'll have to go wherever you're needed, which means not hovering over me."

"I know," he sighed just as heavily. "I just saw you get hit and my heart froze. I don't want to lose you."

"You can't lose me," she laughed, turning over in his arms to face him, holding up the compass as she did so. "See?"

"I see," he nodded, smiling. "Hey, you know what?"

"What?"

"That was our first fight as a married couple," he grinned. "We're growing up so fast!"

"Oh shut it," she shoved him lightly, but a smile played about her lips. "Kind of a silly thing to fight about though, wasn't it?

"No, since it was obviously something we needed to discuss," he shook his head, looking rather serious. "Promise me, that if something bothers you again, you'll talk to me, or at least _someone_, and not let it stew? I don't want us to go to bed angry at each other."

"I think that's a promise I can make, as long as you do the same," she agreed, kissing him to seal the deal.

"We should fight more often," Fred said between kisses.

"Why's that?"

"Cause making up is fun," he chuckled against her lips.

With a swift movement, he rolled them so he was lying on top of her. Hermione gasped in surprise, but it soon changed to deep warmth at feeling him on top of her, flush against her body. With a ferocity that surprised both of them, she pulled his head down to meet her lips in a burst of passion. His hands slowly trailed from her back and up her arms, squeezing them tightly a moment before moving up to her face. He cupped her face in his hands as he trailed gentle kisses all over her face before teasingly planting several light kisses on the corners of her lips.

With a slight growl, Hermione rolled them over so she was now lying on top, straddling him. Pulling the clip from her bun, she allowed the hair to cascade down as Fred settled his hands on her hips. Giving him a saucy wink, Hermione slowly unbuttoned her robe, tossing it to the side as she leaned forward to kiss him. She parted her lips slightly, allowing her tongue to lightly skim along his bottom lip, asking permission to enter, deepening the kiss. Fred eagerly complied as his hands moved immediately to her back, his fingertips sliding along the smooth bit of skin that showed. He hesitantly dipped a finger just under the edge of her pants, skimming over the smooth skin that was hidden beneath. Hermione gave a little gasp of pleasure against Fred's neck, and Fred smiled, moving his other fingers to join the one, sliding a little farther down, caressing the heated flesh.

Not wanting to push too far, Fred moved his hands back up and under her shirt, spanning her back as she placed light kisses along the curve of his jaw. When she pulled back to catch her breath a bit, Fred took the opportunity to lean forward and pull off his shirt. Hermione allowed her eyes to run over the strong, wiry muscles of his chest, and down his stomach to the faint line of hair that disappeared beneath the waistband of his pants.

"Like what you see?" Fred's voice was husky, and his eyes were filled with some raw emotion that chilled Hermione delightedly.

"Love it," she replied, her voice low and sultry as she leaned in for another kiss, her nails lightly raking over his exposed skin.

They indulged themselves in some more light petting, as well as some more heavy snogging, but soon it was time for them to head to class. Neither was too upset about the interruption, as they knew they weren't ready for that step.

OooOooOooO

"Got your homework done?" Peter asked as he plopped into a chair across from Sirius in the library.

"No, and I can't say that I will either," he shrugged as he idly rifled through some charms text.

"But…" Peter stared at him in confusion. "What about tonight?"

"What about tonight? And what does that have to do with my homework being done or not?" Sirius just returned the stare, sneering slightly as he caught sight of Snape just a few feet away, looking over some books.

"Moony's night," Peter reminded him, lowering his voice. Sirius was suddenly struck with a brilliant idea.

"Well, Lupin's already in the Shrieking shack, isn't he?" Sirius said loudly, making sure Snivellus could hear him. "So he's not here to nag me about it, and James is with Lily."

"You know they're going to yell at you for not having it done," Peter tried to reason with him. "And keep your voice down, will ya?"

"Ah well, the professors all love me, so it doesn't matter. Besides, I'll be done by the time we need to head towards the passage under the Whomping Willow," Sirius lowered his voice a fraction, smirking slightly when he saw Severus move closer to listen to them. He knew that it had been bugging Snivellus for years about where Lupin went. "Just make sure you've got a long branch to push that knot on the trunk of the tree."

"Like I'd forget," Peter looked around nervously, and started when he caught sight of Snape. "What do you want?"

"As I'm in the library, I think it would be obvious, even to such a pitiful creature as yourself, that I'm in need of a book," Severus sneered, and without waiting for a retort, whirled about and stalked off to a different section of the library.

"You should watch what you say Padfoot, he could've heard us," Peter chided.

"I know, which is why I spoke up. I wanted him to hear us, and I know he did," Sirius grinned as he crossed his arms behind his head, leaning back in the chair. "He's going to get the surprise of his life tonight when he comes near the Shrieking shack."

"But he could get hurt!"

"Of course he won't. He'll hear Moony's howls and be so freaked he'll wet himself as he runs back to the castle," Sirius laughed, obviously pleased with what he deemed to be a brilliant prank.

"I don't know," Peter looked hesitant. "I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Oh don't be such a baby Wormtail. Grow up and go along with the prank," Sirius snapped. "If it makes you feel any better though, I'll tell James what's going on, all right?"

"Hey!" Peter glared resentfully at him before nodding resignedly. "I suppose."

"Good," Sirius' grin returned in full force, and with a cheerful whistle, he turned back to his charms work.

Severus gave a smirk as soon as he had turned away from the two Gryffindors. Finally, he would know where it was that Lupin disappeared to each month. He had suspected that Lupin and the rest of those idiots were sneaking out to cause trouble, but when he mentioned it to McGonagall and Dumbledore, they simply waved away his concerns. But thanks to Black's mouth running away from him, he now knew about a secret tunnel leading to the Shrieking shack where Lupin and his friends gathered. Now, to wait till after dinner. He would leave right after dinner, before Black, Pettigrew, and Potter did, so he could catch them in the act of whatever they were going to do.

OooOooOooO

"You know," Lily drawled slightly. "You're been studying for quite some time. Dinner's already started. I think a break is in order, don't you?"

"Sure," James replied absently, appearing for all purposes intent upon his homework in front of him.

"Fine then, I suppose I'll just have to go down to the Great Hall and snog Severus then, won't I?"

"Bloody hell Lils," James looked up in shock, having caught the last bit of her statement. She glared at his language. "Sorry love, but that was a mental picture I did _not_ need to see."

"You know I'm teasing, silly," she laughed, pushing him back against the couch as she sat in his lap, her arms around his neck as she kissed him soundly. "Is that a better replacement image?"

"Hmm, I'm not sure," he teased. "We may have to try another one, purely for comparison for research purposes you understand."

"Of course," Lily nodded solemnly, but couldn't hold her giggles back for long. After calming herself down, she tilted her head down for another kiss.

"Oh cut it out you two," Sirius groaned as he came through the portrait hole, Peter tripping over the edge as he followed.

"Did you tell him Padfoot?" Peter questioned.

"Tell me what?" James looked from one to the other, curious. Lily's curiosity was also peaked, and she slid from James lap onto the couch next to him.

"I had the best idea for a prank earlier, and Snivellus is going to get it good!" Sirius exclaimed, ignoring Lily's frown. "I was in the library and noticed Snivellus snooping around the shelves near me. When Peter came over to see if I had finished my homework for tonight, I made sure to mention I hadn't, but it didn't matter because Remus was already in the Shrieking shack. And of course I made sure to loudly remind Peter to get a big stick to push the knot on the Weeping willow so we could take the passage. Snivellus is going to get the surprise of his life!" Sirius burst out laughing.

"YOU IDIOT!" James yelled, effectively silencing Sirius as he scrambled off the couch and over to the window.

"How could you do that! Severus could get hurt!" Lily slapped Sirius across the face before running to join James at the window, frantically scanning the grounds below. "Do you see him?"

"No, so maybe he decided not to go…wait, there!" James spotted a dark shape moving across the grounds. Waving his wand, he shouted, "accio broom!"

"Be careful!" Lily cautioned as she opened the window while James quickly hopped on his broomstick and soared out into the night. Turning around, she quickly ran out of the common room in the direction of the great hall, hoping to find help.

"SNAPE!" James yelled into the night as he pushed the broom to its limits, which were all too slow for his liking at the moment. He saw Snape nearing the base of the Whomping willow, grabbing a branch that lay nearby.

"Can't stop me that easily Potter," Snape yelled back as James called out his name again.

And without another word, Snape disappeared through the suddenly still branches of the Whomping willow. James landed quickly, nearly falling off his broom as he ran towards the base of the tree, diving through the roots into the passage just before the branches started moving again. Coughing harshly as he got to his feet, he stumbled slowly down the dark passage as his breath came back to him, having been knocked out. As he made his way down the passage, he suddenly saw a glow appear; Snape had reached the trapdoor that led into the Shrieking shack. The trapdoor that led into the room right next to the room where Remus transformed.

"Snape!" James called out again. "Stop, it's not safe."

"Like I'm going to listen to you?"

"Remus is a _werewolf_," James hissed, grabbing at the back of Severus' cloak to keep him from opening the door any further.

"Very funny Potter," Snape sneered, but at that moment, a long furry snout shoved through the crack, flipping it open in one smooth moment.

Severus found himself face to face with a large werewolf. The usually placid Remus was a frightening sight. Powerful muscles rippled beneath coarse gray hair. His strong jaw was taught, his mouth open, revealing sharp teeth glistening as he foamed at the mouth. Remus let out a ferocious growl as he backed up a few steps, preparing to pounce. James shoved Snape back down the passage before quickly transforming into Prongs. He quickly lowered his head, his antlers barring Moony's way. Climbing through the trapdoor, he used a hoof to close the trapdoor back and firmly planted himself over top of it. Not that it was really necessary; when Moony saw Prongs, he forgot about Snape and rushed forward to play with Prongs.

"Severus?" A soft voice came from farther up the tunnel, as did the glow of a lit wand. "It's Professor Mya. Greg's with me too."

"I'm here," he called out, a tremble of relief inexplicably coursing through him at her voice.

"Thank Merlin you're all right," she rushed forward, and Severus could now clearly see the look of worry on her face. "You are all right, aren't you?"

"Except for being completely pissed off at the marauders for their little _prank_," he spat, "I'm fine. How'd you know I was out here?"

"Lily intercepted us on her way to the great hall," Fred explained, grabbing Severus' arm, helping him to his feet unsteadily. Severus had been more frightened than he cared to admit.

"Let's get you to the hospital wing Severus," Hermione said gently as she rested a hand on his back, prodding him along. Fred followed behind them, keeping an eye out just in case.

"I'm going to kill those four," Severus snarled as they slowly moved along. "Black, Lupin, Pettigrew, and Potter planned this so I'd owe _Potter_ a life-debt."

"You're tired Severus, you've had an emotionally draining experience," Hermione frowned. "From what Lily told us, Black was the one who planned this, not really expecting you to go any further than the passage, especially once you heard Lupin inside. Potter came after you because he didn't want you to get hurt."

"No, he came after me because he didn't want Black to be charged with murder," Severus sneered as he grumbled to himself.

"Let's just get you to the hospital wing," Hermione just shook her head as he shrugged off their guiding hands, stalking ahead.

There was no reasoning with him; not in the future, and certainly not now. Not for the first time, Hermione found herself frustrated with not being able to talk about the future. Severus may be furious with them, but the life-debt he owed James had certainly helped Harry in the future. That wasn't to say that Sirius' actions were excusable, but they certainly ended up serving a purpose. Though of course, Severus would never see it that way.

OooOooOooO **Back to the present **OooOooOooO

"You know, I really feel that as savior to the wizarding world- twice, I might add, that I should get a longer holiday break," Harry joked to his friends as the Hogwarts express chugged along.

"As long as I'm included, fine by me mate," Ron agreed in between bites of his chocolate frog.

"Just try not to let the fame go to your head Harry," Ginny giggled as she turned back to the magazine she was flipping through.

"I wonder how Fred and Mione are doing," Harry said thoughtfully a moment later.

"Still missing them?" Ginny asked, a touch of sympathy in her voice.

"Actually, that's the funny part. I don't. Miss them- at least, not really. Knowing they'll be back in a few months seems to negate that. I just wonder if she's happy, and what she's doing and all that."

"Knowing Mione," Ron snorted, "she's probably already set up her color-coded study guides for the NEWTS. It's probably a good thing she's not here."

"Why's that?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Cause she'd have a panic attack if she knew the final's had been cancelled in honor of You-Know-Who's defeat," Ron grinned, and they all broke out into laughter. "Too bad you couldn't get them to cancel NEWTS though."

"Yeah Harry, you're the hero, try harder," Ginny couldn't stop giggling, sending them all into another round of giggling.

"What's so funny?" Neville asked as he opened the compartment door, followed by Luna.

"Just laughing over what Hermione's reaction would be if she knew our final exams had been cancelled," Harry finally answered.

"Oh, just picturing Hermione's reaction when she gets back and finds out that none of us had to take finals," Ron answered him.

"Yeah, she'd probably faint," Neville chuckled. "How's she doing, do you know?"

"She managed to get a quick letter to Professor Dumbledore, but she's really just been too busy," Ginny said. At the beginning of the school year, Dumbledore had announced that Hermione was spending the year at a prestigious private academy for the magically talented on a tiny island in the Bermuda Triangle. Unfortunately, do to the high level of natural magical activity, she would be unable to communicate with anyone, but sent her best wishes to everyone for the year.

"You guys still holding up okay? Christmas must've been tough without being able to see her."

"A little, but we know she's doing something she loves," Harry answered Neville.

"Besides, she'll be back on graduation, and that's only a couple months away. Not so long now," Ron shrugged.

"Time present and time past are both perhaps present in time future, and time future contained in time past," Luna smiled absently before turning her attention to the latest edition of the Quibbler.

Harry, Ron, and Ginny exchanged quick glances, going un-noticed by Neville and Luna. Luna said strange things at time, but this actually seemed to make sense…which was perhaps ever more scary. At least she didn't really know about Hermione. Though maybe she did. You never quite knew what Luna did or did not know. But even if she did, it wasn't likely she would tell someone. And even if she did, with her insane reputation, it wouldn't be believed.

OooOooOooO **Back to 1978 **OooOooOooO

"You're not expelling them!" Severus stared at the Headmaster, a growing look of incredulity on his face.

"Mr. Snape, I'm sure you can see why there are no grounds for expulsion," Albus said gently, as much to Severus as he did to Hermione, who was currently acting much like Molly Weasley did when worried about one of her children.

"No, I can't, so why don't you explain it to me?" Severus glared.

"Mr. Lupin was not in control of himself at the time. Mr. Potter was not involved, and in fact saved your life. Mr. Pettigrew played a large role in keeping anything worse from happening by forcing Mr. Black to tell Mr. Potter his plans. As for Mr. Black, while he shouldn't have said some of what he did, he did not force you down to the Shrieking shack. You are as much as fault as he is, though I think you've been punished enough for tonight. Mr. Black, along with Mr. Pettigrew, will be serving a week's worth of detention with Professor Laurient, which should be adequate, I believe. Now, it is growing late, and time for decent wizards and witches to be retiring for the night," Albus stared at each of them till they left the room.

"Don't allow your emotions to cloud your judgment Severus," Hermione warned as they stood on the revolving staircase, moving slowly to the ground.

"But they're getting off with barely a slap on the wrist!" He blew up.

"I think it's more than that," Hermione tried to sooth his temper as they walked towards her quarters. "Sirius will have to deal with the anger of his friends. Lily, James, and no doubt Remus once he knows, will shun him for some time."

"I doubt it," he scoffed. "James was in on the prank. He _planned_ this, so I'd owe him a life-debt!"

"Severus," she snapped at him as she opened the portrait and led him in. "You know very well that's not true. You don't like James, but you know him well enough I think to know he wouldn't do that."

She pointed to the couch, silently ordering him to sit. He glared, but he did finally sit, if a bit sullenly. She ordered some hot cocoa from the kitchens, and after adding a bit of cinnamon and hazelnut, turned back to face him and handed him a mug.

"Why are you acting like this?"

"Like what?" Hermione looked at him a bit quizzically as she sipped on her hot cocoa.

"I don't know," he looked down at his mug, taking a few sips to avoid looking at her. "Like a friend or family member or something."

"Because I care Severus, and want you to be okay and take care of yourself. Because you certainly won't do it yourself," she grinned as he gave a yawn.

"Bloody sister, never mind the fact that you're not even my sister," he muttered, yawning. He suddenly looked up, eyes heavy, but still blazing with anger. "You've drugged me!"

"Only because you need the sleep, and if I didn't, you'd be up most of the night, stewing in anger over what happened," she laughed as he set his mug on the table and leaned back against the couch, fighting to keep his eyes open.

"Well thank you," he managed to snap sarcastically before sleep finally claimed him.

"He asleep?" Fred asked as he walked into the room.

"Yeah, though we'll see how angry he is with me in the morning," Hermione gave a worried smile as she and Fred helped Severus stretch out on the couch. She covered him with a blanket before turning off the lights, leaving just the fire burning at a low level.

"I think he knows you're just looking out for him; kinda like a sister or something."

"Am I going too far?" She asked suddenly. "With the caring thing?"

Fred opened his mouth to answer, but Hermione cut him off.

"I mean, I don't want to affect time by acting like his sister, but I can't see to help caring about him. I know what a bastard he becomes in the future, but I also know what a lost little boy he is right now. And he tries to hide it, but you can still tell. He's got no friends. He talked occasionally with Lily, but I'm sure that's done with, now that Sirius orchestrated that prank. And I'm sure that won't help things between them in the future; it'll probably just make things worse-"

Fred cut her off with a swift kiss.

"You're rambling, and fretting, and it doesn't become you," he admonished softly as he pulled her into a hug, stroking her hair. "What you're doing for Snape can only help him. We already know that just by befriending him, we didn't affect the future. We can't say we're affecting it now, because we have no idea what all happened when he was a teen. So just keep on being the wonderful woman I love, and care for him."

"I knew there was a reason I kept you around," she smiled her thanks.

"I should hope so. Life would be very dull without me," Fred puffed his chest out.

"Oh get over yourself," she laughed, wrapping her arms around his waist and squeezing tightly. "Love you."

"Love you too," he squeezed her back. "Now, let's get some sleep. We'll need it to deal with Snape in the morning."

"Yes sir," she gave him a mock salute before disappearing into the bathroom to get ready for bed.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

A/N: Okie dokie, that's it for that chappie. Again, I'd like to ask people to go read/review my story **Take Time to Smell the Roses**, cause I only need three (3!) more reviews to get me a 1,000. But if you can't that's cool- review this story instead! Hee hee, lol. Next chapter up in about a week, assuming school and classes don't keep me too busy.


	11. Valentines Day

Disclaimer: Not mine, so go buy it from Ebay.

A/N: Good golly Miss Molly! Lol, that was nerdy. Anyways, I've got 1003 reviews for TTSR, so thank you! I'm just continually shocked by all you reviewers- you're totally awesome, and the reviews are truly inspiring! I'm so glad you're all enjoying the story. I'm having a lot of fun writing it, cause it's just so much more light-hearted than my others in a lot of ways. And thanks to everyone who reviewed TTSR, that's very much appreciated! Now, onto the next chapter of the story, which is just in time for St. V's Day!

Love Means Never Having to Time Travel

Chapter Eleven: St. Valentine's Day

_OooO_

"_Love gives naught but itself and takes naught but from itself. Love possesses not nor would it be possessed; for love is sufficient unto love." –Kahlil Gibran_

_OooO_

"Valentine's day has got to be one of the most _annoying_ holidays that exists!" Lily grumbled to herself as she looked around the common room. The morning had barely started, and already it was buzzing with chattering students walking through on their way out to breakfast, talking about gifts and valentines they hoped to get, squealing and giggling and blushing, and just being an all around nuisance.

"Talking to yourself love?" James asked as he threw himself into the seat next to her with a grin.

"Of course not, I'm talking to you," she shot back, leaning over for a kiss, which he readily gave.

"Well then, what were we talking about?"

"How much I used to hate Valentine's Day."

"Really?" James looked surprised. "Why?"

"Because it's an extremely commercial holiday, created by marketing groups and card companies for the purpose of making money," she said with disgust. "And I guess I was always jealous of all the girls who always got dozens of valentines and flowers and sweets. Being one of the few girls who never gets anything always hurts."

"Well I think you'll be spoiled this year," James said with a grin. "I intend for everyone to know just how much I love you."

"I think everyone already does, after you announced it to the whole school," Lily replied with a matching grin.

"Well that was only cause I couldn't announce it to the world, though I suspect they'll find out when we post our wedding announcement in every single paper possible."

"Wedding announcement, hmm?" Lily simply raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah," James said airily, as if it were completely obvious. "You and I are gonna get married someday, simple as that."

"Right, never mind the fact you haven't proposed," Lily laughed. James could always make her laugh; one of the many reasons she loved him.

"Damn, guess I'll have to remedy that," James shook his head, and suddenly dug a hand into his pocket. "So what d'ya say Lils? Fancy spending eternity with a prankster?"

"You're serious," she whispered, staring at the four carat, princess cut, diamond solitaire ring set in a warm rose gold, sitting in the black velvet ring-box he held in his hand.

"No, I'm James," he replied with a grin. "You know, we're gonna have some _serious_ problems if you can't even remember the name of your fiancé. Assuming you say yes of course."

"You're bloody serious," she continued to stare at the ring, in complete and utter shock. He began to get a little worried when she didn't say anything else, and decided it might be better to stop joking around. Not that he was joking of course, but he was so nervous, it was an automatic reflex to try and make light of the situation.

"Yeah, and very much in love with you. I know it hasn't been terribly long, but I know there's no one else I want to spend my life with. I want to marry you, Lily Evans. Not next week or anything, but sometime after school lets out. If you'll have me, that is?"

"YES!" She all but screamed, and after letting him slip the ring on her finger, launched herself at him, kissing him fervently. Some of the students in the common room looked over when they saw the usually calm and composed head girl nearly fly over a table to tackle her boyfriend.

"Wow, I should propose more often if it means I'll get kisses like that," James said in a daze once she had pulled back.

"Oh quite you," she laughed, throwing her arms around his neck, embracing him tightly. "I love you."

"I know you do, that's the incredible thing, and I love you too," he whispered against her hair. "C'mon, let's go down to the great hall- I've got a best man to find."

"I have to plan a wedding," Lily said with a bit of worry as they left Gryffindor tower and headed to the great hall where breakfast was going to winding down before long.

"No, _we_ have to plan a wedding, though not for a while. We have NEWTS to finish up after all, but we can start with easy stuff like setting a date and picking a location and wedding party and stuff."

"I'm the future Mrs. James Potter," Lily looked admiringly at her hand, not able to stop the giggles that bubbled up inside of her.

"I love the sound of that," James grinned, giving her hand a squeeze as they walked into the great hall. "Back in a sec!"

"James!" Lily yelled after him with a laugh, knowing what he was going to do.

"PEOPLE OF HOGWARTS!" James cast _sonorous_ on his voice as he jumped onto the dais where the teacher's table sat. "I'M EXTREMELY HAPPY TO ANNOUNCE THAT YOUR LOVELY HEAD GIRL, LILY EVANS, AGREED TO MARRY ME THIS MORNING!"

"Woo hoo!" Sirius was the first to react, and soon the hall was filled with cheers and applause as James hopped back down and ran back to Lily, picking her up and spinning her around before they were mobbed by their friends. A bunch of girls immediately surrounded Lily, sighing and clamoring over the beautiful ring she now wore, while the marauders were clapping James on the back.

"On Valentines Day, how sweet," Hermione gave a little sigh. "I had though he would've proposed over Christmas hols or something. Harry said that they married right out of school."

"Well good for them," Fred rested a hand on her thigh, his thumb moving in slow circles.

"Oh weddings, I love a good wedding," Albus smiled before standing up, gaining everyone's attention. "On behalf of the staff here at Hogwarts, we would like to offer you our congratulations, and on the joyous note, we would also like to wish everyone a very happy Valentines day!"

"Scuse me a sec, would ya?" Fred said, scooting his chair back.

"Where are you going?" Hermione questioned.

"Just delivering some things," he said with a smile.

Hermione watched as he disappeared through a side door, and came back out a few minutes later holding a basket. He walked over to the end of the Slytherin table where a group of first year girls was sitting and chatting. With a smile, Hermione watched as he reached a hand in, and pulled out a white rose edged in silver, and handed it to one of the girls. He repeated the process with every girl at the table, before moving to the Ravenclaw table. This time the rose was white edged in blue. For Hufflepuff it was white edged with yellow, and Gryffindor was white edged with red.

"You know you're not helping the situation," Hermione leaned over to talk to him. "Now all the girls will fancy themselves in love with you."

"Yeah, but I remember my school days," Fred gave her a cheeky smile. "All the girls, especially the younger one and nerdy ones, were always so sad looking when they never got anything, not a single valentine. I always hated that, but I was graduating by the time. So I decided to do it here."

"Well it was very sweet of you," she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you. And if you think that was sweet, just wait till tonight," he waggled his eyebrows.

"What do you mean tonight?" She asked, a curious smile on her face.

"Well it wouldn't be Valentines day if I didn't do something for you."

"You know that just saying you love me is enough; you don't have to do anything for me," she protested.

"I know, but I want to. Would you really deny me that?" Fred pouted, giving her a very convincing puppy-dog look.

"With a face like that?" Hermione smirked. "Of course."

"Not nice."

"Oh you know I'm just teasing. Honestly, for someone who enjoys pranking and joking around so much, you sure are offended easily."

"Only cause you're saying them, and your opinion means a lot to me," he gave her a charming smile before standing up again. "C'mon love, time for classes."

"I'll let you get away with changing the subject," she shook her head as she took his hand and allowed him to pull her up out of the seat. "Now about classes, do you really think we should even bother with holding lessons?"

"Do my ears deceive me!" Fred gasped, holding a hand over his heart in mock-shock. "Mya Wilson, actually suggesting that we _not_ teach. The world must be coming to an end."

"Oh shut it you. But seriously, at least for the first class. We've got the marauders, and you know they're not going to want to focus, what with Lily and James' engagement. Don't forget to put that memory in the pensieve by the way."

"Okie dokie."

"And the youngers won't focus anymore than the older students, what with the feast tonight, and you giving all the girls flowers."

"Well, we'll do some fun things with the youngers," Fred suggested. "We can split up the class into girls and boys, and teach some fun charms and stuff that Filius wouldn't. Like you can teach the girls Ginny's famous bat-bogey hex, and I can teach the boys some of my minor prank secrets."

"Then we can just give them a night free from homework, and let them have the rest of the class to gossip," Hermione added as they walked into their classroom where a few students were already sitting. Fred plopped down in the chair, while Hermione perched on the edge of the desk, her back to the class, as they went over their impromptu lesson changes for their classes that day. By the time the bell rang a few minutes later, everyone had arrived, and was gossiping and giggling over Lily and James' engagement.

"Settle down guys," Hermione held up a hand for silence as she hopped off the desk and walked around to the front of it. "Now, let me start off by saying happy valentines day, and secondly, in honor of Mr. Potter and Miss Evan's engagement, we're not doing anything today, nor will there be homework."

"Way to go James, you picked a great day to propose," Sirius clapped James on the back with a grin.

"So, feel free to chat or work on assignments for other classes, just try not to get too out of hand, all right?" Fred looked pointedly at Sirius, while the rest of the class yelled out their agreement, and immediately all the girls grouped around Lily to talk about the wedding.

"I wonder if Ron and Harry got up the courage to ask anyone out for Hogsmede," Hermione mused as Fred pulled her onto his lap. Albus always had a Hogsmede trip scheduled for the first weekend after valentines day.

"Ron might like to, but I don't know if he'd be able to get the courage up, though he always seems to surprise me, so who knows?" Fred shrugged. "As for Harry, well I think he'd _like_ to, but you know how he is. First of all, he wouldn't want to date anyone because he's so famous, and doesn't want to expose anyone else to that. Secondly, he doesn't like to let people get too close anymore, since he's worried that Voldemort's gonna try and use them to get to him."

"I know, but we'll win someday, and Harry can finally live his life with a degree of normalcy," Hermione sighed, resting her head against the crook of his neck.

"Hey Professors!" Melisande called out from where she was sitting with the other girls.

"Yes Miss Goyle?" Hermione replied, lifting her head.

"How'd Professor Greg propose to you?"

"**Bloody hell, how am I supposed to answer that?**" Hermione sent the thought to Fred frantically, though she kept her face calm.

"**Let me answer**," he sent back as he pushed her up gently, before moving around to the front of the desk. "Well, I took her on a moonlit picnic on the night of a meteor shower, and as the sun was rising, I just told her I loved her and didn't want to imagine my life without her, and asked her to spend the rest of her life with me."

"Oh that's so sweet!" Mary Etta sighed, as did a number of the girls. She glanced over at the group of guys with a giggle. "You guys should take notes."

"Ha ha," Anthony sneered.

"What about your first date?" Lily asked.

"Better yet, how'd you two meet and get together?" Remus interjected.

"Well, we met on a train actually, while doing some traveling," Hermione answered this time, and honestly at that. They had first met, if briefly, on the Hogwarts Express her first year.

"We shared a compartment cause all the rest were full, and just hit it off," Fred continued. "As for our first date, we went to a shopping center, and then got some lunch. Nothing fancy."

"What about your wedding, what was that like?" James asked, wondering what the prank-loving professor and his wife had planned.

"It was very small and quiet," Hermione moved to stand by Fred, taking his hand in hers, their fingers automatically interlocking. "Just the two of us at the ministry in a quick ceremony."

"No big wedding, or family and friends, or cake?" Peter looked especially shocked about the fact that there wasn't a cake.

"Never mind the fact that we couldn't afford a big wedding, we didn't have any friends or family here," Fred said honestly. It was true, everyone was in the future. "Though yes, we did go get a piece of cake from a little café we both liked afterwards. Don't worry, I'm sure Mr. Potter and Miss Evans will have a fair sized wedding, complete with cake."

"Of course we'll have cake, and a big wedding," James chuckled as Lily nodded in agreement. "We've got so many friends and family members to invite, we have to. And you'll be invited of course, Professors. As will the others."

"Well thank you Mr. Potter, but I'm afraid we won't be here," Hermione smiled apologetically, glad the conversation was moving away from her and Fred's _wedding_. "Greg and I will be moving on after the graduation festivities."

"Oh," Lily frowned slightly, obviously disappointed, as were many others. "Where will you be going?"

"We'll be taking a position within the American Ministry in their intelligence department," Hermione said, once again thankful for the ability to think quickly. "Which will be a great opportunity for us, but unfortunately we'll have to leave at the beginning of the summer to get set up over there; find a place to live, get all our paperwork completed, and get settled into the job."

"All right, no homework, and have a great day guys," Fred bid them farewell as the bell rang right then. They watched the students file out.

"We should pull these memories and write down our story," Hermione suggested with a giggle. "So we remember how our marriage came to be. A moonlit picnic to watch a meteor shower, and then proposing at dawn? Would you honestly propose to a girl like that?"

"Maybe some girl, but certainly not you," he kissed her. "You deserve a much better proposal than that cheesy one. But hey, it was the first thing that popped into my head, probably something from one of those trashy romance novels Ginny's always telling us about word-for-word. So I went with it."

"Just for the record, it's more the honesty and feeling that counts to most girls. Though some might enjoy a big fan-fare and production of it."

"I'll be sure to remember that in case I need to propose any time soon," he replied with a wink as students began to file in, effectively ending their conversation.

OooOooOooO

"Okay, did we get everything written down?" Hermione asked. They were back in their rooms after their last afternoon class, making sure they got their story straight.

"First time we met, first date, proposal, wedding, and future job details…yup," Fred nodded after looking at the piece of parchment that he'd been writing on. "Now, you have a date to get ready for. I'm taking you out to dinner, and that's all I'm going to say."

"Well how am I suppose to know what to wear?" Hermione asked innocently, hoping he'd drop some more clues.

"Ha! Not going to work, since I took care of all that. Now go on, the bedroom and bathroom are yours for the evening. Otto's letting me use his quarters to get ready, so I'll be back at six thirty to pick you up before we go to the great hall."

"Why the great hall?"

"Albus wanted us to stop by before we left so he could see us," Fred shrugged. "I think he enjoys seeing us all dressed up and what not. I don't know. But you can't say no to Albus, especially when he's got that twinkle in his eye."

"Too true," Hermione laughed before leaning in and giving him a kiss. "I'll see you tonight then I suppose."

"Till tonight," Fred bowed his way out of the room.

Hermione fought the urge to stamp her food like a three year old as he left. She didn't like surprises; she liked knowing exactly what was going to happen, and how to prepare for it. But it seemed that Fred was determined to surprise her. Biting back a growl of annoyance, she whirled about and walked into their bedroom. It was a little after four thirty, so she had just under two hours to get ready. Shedding her robe and clothes, she walked into the bathroom and stopped still. A bath had been run with a stay-warm charm on it no doubt, and Hermione could smell the light lavender scent from where she stood. Candles covered nearly ever surface, giving the room a warm glow. Lined up along the edge of the tub, Hermione noticed all her favourite bath products. Playing softly so as to add to the relaxing atmosphere, was Norah Jones.

"Just when I think I can't love you more, you go and pull this," Hermione smiled, feeling her eyes well up slightly at all the thought that went into this.

She stepped into the bath and turned on the jets, relaxing as the hot water swirled around her. She spent a good hour in the tub, cleaning and pampering herself, before finally stepping out and wrapping herself in the large fluffy bath towel hanging nearby. As she walked back into the bedroom, towel drying the worst of her hair, she saw a large box sitting on the bed. She could've sworn it hadn't been there earlier, and was wondering how it got there when a soft _pop_ came from behind her.

"Hello Missus Wilson, I is Kiki," a small house elf greeted her. "I is to bring that gift and help you gets ready."

"Thank you Kiki," Hermione smiled before turning back to the box.

She opened it, lifting off the lid and carefully folding back the layers of tissue paper to reveal what had to be one of the most gorgeous gowns she had ever seen. Pulling it out, Kiki immediately came over and with a flick of her fingers, Hermione was clad in underwear and a strapless bra, and moments later, the dress was being lowered over her head. Kiki cast another charm that dried Hermione's hair, and made quick work of curling it and arranging it into a mass on the top/back of her head, a few tendrils framing her face, and delicate ivory hair combs accenting the mass. A few more flicks of Kiki's hand added light makeup, and she then conjured a full-length mirror for Hermione to see herself in before disappearing with a pop.

The chiffon gown was a creamy golden color, falling about her bare feet in silky feeling layers. The bodice of the gown was a stiffer material she didn't recognise, and covered with intricate ruby bead work that caught the light as she moved. A collar of sorts attached to the bodice went around her neck, connecting to the back of the bodice, and also had long gold silk panels attached that flowed behind her as she walked over to the bed to put on her shoes- low golden heels. Matching gloves and ruby earrings completed the ensemble. Just as she finished pulling on a ruby coloured shawl to keep her arms and shoulders warm, a knock sounded at the door.

"I love it, thank you!" Hermione greeted Fred with a hug as soon as she opened the door. "You look wonderful!"

"Thank you," he smiled, kissing her lightly so as not to muss her make-up. He was dressed in a classic black tuxedo. "You look absolutely breathtaking. I'm glad it fits. I had Minerva help with the transfiguration of the gown from one of your skirts and blouses."

"And she didn't tell me? Ooh, I'm going to get her for that," Hermione fumed, though not seriously as she took Fred's offered arm and began the walk to the great hall. "So where are we going?"

"You might as well stop asking, since I'm not going to tell you," he smirked. "I want it to be a surprise. Besides, you'll find out before too long anyways, so just enjoy the suspense, hmm?"

"Fine," she resigned herself to the fact that she would just have to wait as they walked into the great hall.

"Ah, Mya, Greg, you two look wonderful," Albus beamed at the two of them as they walked up to the head table, silence falling as the students saw them.

"Have fun professors!" A couple of first years called out as Hermione and Fred went up to say hello to some of the other professors.

"Thank you, you too," Hermione called back. Albus had organised a small party after dinner for all the students to attend and have fun at.

"All right, ready to go?" Fred asked once she had finished hugging Minerva, and thanking her for helping with the gown.

"Yes, finally," she nodded enthusiastically, causing Fred to laugh as they left, students calling out best wishes behind them.

"All right, hold on," he held out a handkerchief that would serve as their portkey, and they disappeared, reappearing a moment later in a dimly lit alley. Fred held out his arm once more, and led her out onto the street next to a river.

"Is this the Thames?" Hermione asked in confusion looking around.

"Yep. We're in Westminster, near the pier. It should just be a block or so more," he said, gesturing ahead of them where Hermione could see a boat.

"The London Showboat!" She gasped as they neared. "I've always wanted to go on this!"

The London Showboat was a luxury riverliner that offered a four-course meal, live music from West End shows, and dancing. And of course, it had London at night as the beautiful restaurant scenery. Hermione's parents had gone on it once for her mum's birthday, and ever since, Hermione had been dying too.

"How did you know about this, or how to get reservations?" Hermione asked as they boarded and were led to a table.

"Harry's mum," he answered. "I told her I wanted to take you somewhere special, and asked for some ideas and how to go about making reservations and all. This was one of the places she suggested, and that I thought you might like best."

"I love it, this is wonderful!" Hermione leaned over and gave him a rather passionate kiss as the lights dimmed, announcing the start of the music and dining.

The rest of the evening was spent enjoying the wonderful food, and listening to the talented performers. As the ship reached it's turn-around point, the diners were invited to take to the dance floor as the band onstage began to play dance tunes. Fred was quick to stand and bow, offering his hand to Hermione before leading her out to the floor just as a slow foxtrot began. Hermione was surprised when Fred smoothly transitioned into the dance, confidently taking the lead. He hadn't been a bad dancer at the Halloween dance, but nowhere near this good.

"Where'd you learn to dance?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Minerva," he admitted, blushing lightly. "I remember Ron groaning about those dance classes, so when I asked her help in transfiguring clothes, I also asked for dance lessons."

"Well you look good," she winked saucily, before breaking into giggles.

They continued dancing, not once sitting down or taking a break. And all while dancing, they couldn't seem to stop talking; about everything and nothing it seemed. When they arrived back at Westminster Pier, both were sad to see the evening end.

"Oh that was so much fun!" Hermione sighed as they entered their rooms.

"It was tolerable," Fred put on a faux look of boredom with the whole evening.

"Oh come on, admit it, you had fun," Hermione turned so she was facing him

"Absolutely not," Fred continued with the snob charade as he shrugged off his jacket and tie.

"Not even a little fun?"

"No."

"Just a little bit of fun?" Hermione walked towards him, a devious smile on her face as she slowly pulled off her gloves.

"Not even a little bit."

"Not even a tiny…teensie…weensie…itty…bitty…bit…of fun?" She purred as she walked around him, trailing her hand suggestively over his shoulders and back, coming to a rest on his chest.

"Maybe..." Fred leaned forward and kissed her. "But I doubt it."

"Well you want to have some now?" Hermione leaned in and kissed him back, longer this time. Fred just smirked and nodded, kissing her more passionately this time, leaving her slightly breathless when he pulled back and looked her in the eyes.

"There's just one problem," Fred said as he wrapped his hands around her waist pulling her against him, his hands massaging her back through the fabric of the dress.

"Oh really?" Hermione smiled up at his as she began to slowly unbutton his shirt. "And what's that?"

"We're both wearing entirely too much clothing," he grinned evilly.

He leaned in and lowered his lips to her shoulder, brushing several light kisses over her skin, causing goosebumps to appear. While his hands began to pull out her hair combs and let down her hair, he nudged the side of her chin with his nose, placing kisses along the side of her neck. At the contact, Hermione's fingers dug into his hair and her arms tightened around his neck. Fred smiled against her skin as he nibbled and sucked at the place where her shoulder and neck met, before meticulously moving upward to find the slight hollow right below her ear, giving it due attention.

Pulling back a moment, he stopped to look at the beautiful creature in front of him. Smiling again, he teasingly leaned in to kiss her, but at the last minute dipped down and settled his lips on her collarbone, nibbling at the sensitive flesh. She let out a soft gasp, and Fred couldn't fight back a chuckle.

"Did I mention that I had a wonderful time tonight?" Hermione sighed as Fred easily picked her up and carried her into their bedroom, lowering her gently onto the bed with a tender kiss.

"It's not over yet," he murmured silkily, his hands reaching around her back to begin gently pulling on the zipper.

Hermione leaned up to meet his kiss eagerly as her hands slid around the waistband of his pants, un-tucking his shirt. Slipping her hands inside the shirt, she clutched at the hard muscles his smooth soft skin covered. At the contact of her hands against his skin, he groaned into her mouth and deepened the kiss with his tongue. If everything had been surreal before, the feel and expertise of his tongue sent her over the edge. Blindly he lifted himself up a little, pulling her dress down her slim frame until she was able to kick it off. She made quick work of unbuttoning his shirt and pants and helping him tug them both off. With that done and their lips never breaking contact, he put his arms in and wrapped them around her mostly-naked torso, the contact adding to the already sensual kiss. His hands removed her undergarments before his fingers traced gently over every curve, every beauty mark, and every bit of soft silky skin.

Hermione moaned slightly at the feel of his warm muscled flesh against hers, and slid her hands down his chest, her nails lightly raking over the skin. Reaching the waistband of his boxers, she slid her fingers teasingly around the inside of the band and back around his waist to his back. She continued the movement until the boxers were riding low on his waist, and she could feel the curve of his hips against her hands. Fred made quick work of also tugging them off, leaving them pressed against each other in a tender embrace. Pulling back a moment to catch her breath, she met his eyes, and was shocked by the passion and love she saw there.

"I love you Fred Weasley," Hermione said smiling shyly as his eyes roamed over her.

"I love you too, Hermione _Weasley_," he smiled teasingly at her, before leaning in for a kiss, surrendering to the passion, emotions, and love that would last through the night.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

A/N: Well, that's that. Hope y'all liked it, cause I did, lol. I think one of my fav parts was the "interrogation" by the seventh years. I could just picture them being all excited over Lily and James, that they'd want to know what their professors did. Anyways, in regards to the gown Hermione wears, it's the one that Madonna wears in "Evita" at the inauguration ball. The link is www . imdb . com / gallery / ss / 0116250 / 1-21 . jpg Just take out the spaces and it should work I hope, though I'm sorry to say the pic's in black and white. If the addy doesn't work, let me know, and I'll put a link in my profile. Oh, if the "love scene" looks familiar, it's cause it's very similar to the one I wrote in TTSR. And as always, leave a review if you're so inclined! I always appreciate them!


	12. Proposals are Catching

Disclaimer: Not mine, but J.K.'s

A/N: Hey y'all, how's it going? I'm sorry this took a while, but I'm glad you liked the last chapter! I'm glad everyone liked the "sex" scene, lol. If I write any more, it won't be any more graphic than it was. I believe sex is something special for the bedroom, and doesn't need to be written out any more than that. Also, I know- Norah Jones didn't exist back then, but I like her music, so let's pretend she does. Or if it bothers you that much, then just imagine it to be Ella Fitzgerald or Billie Holiday- another two awesome jazz singers. Also, good point **GreenEyedUnicorn** – I hadn't considered those points really, so this chappie is dedicated to you. Now, onto the chappie!

Love Means Never Having to Time Travel

Chapter Twelve: Proposals are Catching

OooO

"_Doubt that the stars are fire; doubt that the sun doth move; doubt truth to be a liar; but never doubt I love."-Shakespeare_

OooO

"I swear, proposals are catching," Hermione said with a laugh at dinner.

"I have to agree with you," Fred nodded as he applauded politely with everyone else.

It was nearing the end of March, and in the past few weeks, several couples had announced their engagements. Most notably, Frank Longbottom and Alice Taylor. Anthony Collins and Melisande Goyle also announced their official betrothal in the Daily Prophet, as did a number of other Slytherins with arranged marriages. It seemed that James and Lily's engagement had a domino effect.

"We should join the engagement parade," Fred joked.

"Yeah, except we're already married," Hermione laughed, then switched to mind-speak. "**I wish we could be here for Lily and James' wedding though. I would love to have that memory to add to Harry's pensieve**."

"**Remus** **was there I'm sure, so we'll just ask him to add it before Harry's birthday**," Fred pointed out. "**And besides, as nice as it's been here, I'm dying to get back to our family and friends. Not to mention I don't want to have to worry about accidentally slipping something about the future anymore.**"

"**Don't worry, I know, and I completely agree. There's just a part of me that can't help but want to stay. We've built up a new life for ourselves; we have friends and careers, not to mention each other. I guess that's the main reason I'm nervous about going back, even with all the anticipation at the same time. I wonder how everyone will react to the fact we're married, and for nearly a year. Or it will be by that point.**"

"**Don't worry. All my brothers love you. Ginny will finally be thrilled to have a sister, since all my brothers seem to be content with dating right now, nothing serious. And Mum will be absolutely beside herself with joy to have another daughter, and to know that you're a part of her family finally.**"

"**I know that, or my brain does, but the rest of me can't help but be nervous**," she sighed. Fred grabbed her hand and pulled her closer, giving her a quick kiss.

"Well don't be," he whispered in her ear as he helped her up from her seat. "You've no reason to. Now come on, we've got a while till class starts, and I can think of some things to do in that time."

"Insatiable, aren't you," Hermione smirked as she purposely rubbed up against him in a manner that screamed seduction.

"Only for a taste of you," his voice was husky as he whispered in her ear, sending chills up and down her spine.

It had been a few weeks since they had made love for the first time, and things couldn't have been better between the two of them. They were closer than ever, knowing each other intimately, both physically and mentally. There had been a slight scare when they realised they had forgotten the contraceptive charm, but luckily, Hermione didn't get pregnant. It wasn't that neither of them wanted children; they both wanted a large family. However, neither was sure if there would be any effect on a fetus when the time came for them to travel back to the future. Not to mention, both agreed that they were a bit young to be having children.

"While I could say the same back, we have a few papers left to finish grading," she answered, laughing at the pout he put on.

"I thought we finished them last night?"

"Nope, _someone_ distracted me," she poked him in the chest. "So I couldn't finish."

"Well it's not my fault you're so pretty and I can't keep my hands off you," he shot back.

Since that first time they made love, they seemed to have an insatiable need to be close to each other physically. They hadn't had sex again, but the need to kiss, and touch, and just cuddle distracted them a great deal, though it had been partly expected. Hermione and Fred had done a fair amount of research on blood-marriage-bonding, learning all they could about it. Hermione had, logically, wondered how it was that they had been married through the simple act of sharing blood, when there were things like wars with a good deal of that going on. Traditionally, it was used in ancient times when women were treated like slaves. The blood-bonding allowed for the husband to keep track of the woman, and secured her loyalty and fidelity to him. Apparently, there were also several requirements that had to be met before it could work. The couple had to be a male and female, not more than fifteen years apart, and not older than thirty, as well as able to have children. Luckily, or unluckily for them, they happened to meet all those requirements.

"Do those lines even work?" She laughed as she hugged his arm.

"Not for me, though they certainly seem to work for Sirius," he joked, referring to the numerous girls Sirius dated, or more accurately, shagged.

"Oh I know," Hermione rolled her eyes.

As much as she liked Sirius, both now and the little she knew him in the future, she couldn't stand several aspects of his behaviour. He was often loud, crude, and uncouth, unless he was talking to a girl, and then he was flirting shamelessly, using cheesy pick-up lines and cliché sentiments. He loved women, everything about them, from their looks, to their bodies, to the way they spoke and moved. He would charm a girl into his bed, and then that was usually it for her. The only thing that made it somewhat all right was the fact that the girls knew this, and didn't expect any emotional attachments.

Hermione suspected that Sirius' prowess with the girls was just one more reason that Severus disliked him. If things had been tense between the two before, it was increased tenfold now. Severus had in no way forgiven Sirius, or any of the marauders, for the incident. He was still a little cool towards her also, especially after having drugged his hot cocoa that night to make him sleep. He had been _furious_ with her in the morning, and had stormed into her room, yelling. Like natural siblings, they argued furiously with each other, while an amused Fred simply threw up a silencing charm. Severus was angry that they had drugged him, even though he understood her reasoning why. But like any Slytherin, he wasn't about to back down, and had left the room in a huff. Things had improved between them, though there were still tense moments.

Again, Hermione had wondered if she was allowing her relationship with Severus to become too familiar, but like usual, she couldn't bring herself to care too much. She truly considered Severus to be a brother, just like Harry and Ron were. And as long as they weren't in classes, she had no qualms with his behaviour towards her. She had deserved his anger, since she probably shouldn't have given him sleeping potion laced hot cocoa. But she also knew he was stubborn, and wouldn't take any willingly, hence her rationalization for what she had done.

"Stop feeling guilty about Snape," Fred nudged her in the ribs with his elbow, bringing a stifled squeal from her.

"Don't do that!" she smacked him on the arm. "And how'd you know I was thinking about him?"

"You had that kinda sad, kinda contemplative look on your face," he answered. "And it means you're either thinking about him, or the future. As we've just had a talk about the future and all, I guessed it was Snape's turn to occupy your thoughts. Merlin, that sounded creepy. I should be the only guy occupying your thoughts."

"Oh shut it," she laughed. "But yes, I was. I guess I'm just hoping he'll completely forgive me. I only had his best interests at heart. Besides, you know me, I hate having people angry with me if I can help it."

"I know, but did you stop to think that maybe it's better this way?" Fred asked the question hesitantly as they entered their small study.

"Why?" Her tone was low, a warning sign to Fred that she was getting angry, but trying to keep her temper in check.

"Well, you're always worried about us affecting the future," he began gently. "This way, we don't have to worry about him getting too close, and thus getting hurt even more when you leave. You can just let him grow into his own person knowing you've helped him. And when we get back to our time, you'll be able to talk to him again, and explain what happened."

"Like he'll give me a chance to?"

"He will if you silence him and tie him to his chair," Fred smirked at that image.

"Fred!"

"You know I'm kidding Mya," he grinned, but quickly spoke when she gave him a look of disbelief. "Okay, so maybe I'm not. He's a lot like Ron in some ways, though Ron would _kill_ me if he heard me say that. Snape is stubborn. He knows he shouldn't be holding a grudge, but his pride won't let him forgive you totally. But again, just don't worry about it. As far as we know, we've done all we're supposed to do to help him. So just be content with that bit of knowledge, and don't worry about him. Especially since we know he's okay in our time. Even if he is a total git."

"Honestly," she rolled her eyes with a huff.

"Honestly," he mimicked her, tugging out the chopsticks holding her coiled braid up, and then undoing the braid. "I like your hair down."

"It's too hard to deal with down, and always gets in my face," she nearly purred, as Fred was currently running his fingers through her hair, lightly massaging her scalp, and then moving down to her shoulders and neck. "Though I'll leave it down if you keep doing that. I think you've got magic hands."

"Well I am a wizard; everything about me is magical," he waggled his eyebrows up and down.

"Oh I love you," Hermione giggled as she wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly.

"I love you too," he whispered back, bending down slightly as he wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her off the floor as he straightened back up.

OooOooOooO

"You know what day is coming up, don't you?" Sirius said excitedly, throwing himself into one of the armchairs in the corner where James, Peter, and Remus were working on Transfiguration homework. Lily had gone to the library to look up something for an independent charms project she was doing.

"Uh, Easter hols?" Peter answered absently, not really looking up from the parchment he was scribbling away on.

"No!" Sirius slapped his hands down on the table, gaining their attention. "April first…which is…?"

"Only the number one day specifically sanctioned for pranks and mischief making everywhere!" James' eyes lit up as he caught on to what Sirius was so excited about.

"Exactly! And you know what that means of course."

"That we have to uphold our legacy as the most brilliant pranksters in all of Hogwarts," Remus gave a slight grin, shaking his head in amusement.

"Yes!" Sirius pumped a fist into the air. "Now, we just have to come up with a prank."

"What do we want to do this time, something to the Slytherins?" Peter asked, putting down his quill with a sigh. He wouldn't be getting anymore work done for the evening.

"As fun as that is, I think we should go _big_!" Sirius exclaimed, throwing his hands up, emphasizing his words. "Something that will affect the entire school and professors."

"Sounds good," James nodded enthusiastically. "Though I think we should make it harmless. You guys know I love pranking, but I also want to stay on my fiancé's good side. So I think we should do something fun, but harmless. We want people to laugh, not get angry or uncomfortable."

"She's already got you by the balls man," Sirius groaned.

"I agree with Prongs," Remus and Peter said at the same time. They looked at each other, chuckling, before Peter motioned for Remus to speak.

"We're nearing NEWTS and OWLS and the finals Padfoot, we don't want to stress anyone out," Remus gestured to all the textbooks lying on the table in front of him, James, and Peter. "The teachers are piling on homework, and people are already studying for the various exams. If we do a prank, a _light-hearted_ prank, we'll be remembered a lot more fondly by everyone than if we did a cruel one. You know it Padfoot. Besides, a prank that de-stresses people will make you a hero among the girls, I'm sure."

"Well, when you put it like that, how can I refuse?" Sirius grinned and clapped Remus on the back. "Now, what do we want to do?"

OooOooOooO

"What on earth is going on?" Hermione stared around in amazement as she and Fred walked into the great hall.

It was April first, and Hermione and Fred had gone to the great hall for lunch like usual. However, the scene in front of them was anything but. The long tables were gone, as was the floor. It was replaced by dozens of red and white checked picnic blankets spread out on lush green grass covered ground. Each blanket could hold about ten students, and also had a large picnic basket in the middle of it, that presumably held food and dishes and silverware.

"I don't rightly know, but I presume this is thanks to the marauders," Fred replied as they made their way towards the front of the hall where a table had kindly been left up for the professors who were not as limber as they used to be, and needed chairs.

"Ah, Greg, Mya, how are you both today?" Albus greeted from where he was sitting on a picnic blanket. However, he was comfortably reclining on a bright purple bean bag.

"Quite fine sir, and yourself?" Mya smiled as a few dozen butterflies suddenly appeared, landing on people's noses.

A purple butterfly flew towards her and landed on her nose, as did a green one to Fred. Hermione giggled at the tickling sensation it caused from landing on her nose. It sat there for a few seconds before disappearing with a pop. As it did, Hermione felt a warmth spread through her body, and instantly felt a sense of calm come over her.

"The marauders it seems, have decided the staff and students needed a vacation from stress. At least for the afternoon," Minerva smiled from her spot on the cloth. "Brilliant bit of transfiguration if I do say so myself. The whole floor into a grassy spread. Unbelievable."

"And their charm work!" Filius squeaked as he clapped his hands, delighted. "The butterflies are a bit of conjuring, but they've had a serenity charm added in, as well as a time charm so they disappear upon a few seconds contact with skin!"

"It seems to have been a good idea," Hermione observed as she looked around the great hall from her spot on the blanket.

All the students were talking and laughing, enjoying the 'picnic' that had been made. Even the Slytherins seemed to be admiring the skill it had taken. At that moment, the four boys walked in, and were greeted with a large round of applause. They took bows, enjoying the limelight, and James waved his wand and glittering words appeared above his head.

_The Marauders would like to wish everyone a happy, relaxed, and stressed free April Fool's day. Enjoy!_

Everyone clapped once more, and some of the Slytherins even called out their compliments. James caught sight of Lily waving at him from about mid-way in the hall. Smiling broadly at the sight of her, he immediately bounded towards her, Peter and Remus following behind at a more sedate pace. Sirius also started to follow them, but a few blankets in, one of the Hufflepuff sixth years gave him such a fetching smile, that he found himself stopping there to enjoy his lunch, as well as a bit of flirting with a pretty girl.

"I think those boys are growing up," Pomona gave a watery smile. "Everyone is growing up so much faster than they should have to."

"There, there," Albus smiled, patting her on the hand. "I know precisely what you mean, my dear. War can do that to anyone. However, I don't think this latest prank was so much growing up, as much as it was being courteous to their fellow students, and showing an understanding of the circumstances. This I believe is thanks to a sense of wisdom that is almost beyond their years."

"Come now Albus," Otto spoke up a moment later, breaking the sad silence that seemed to encompass their blanket. "This is supposed t be a relaxing day. Those four have given it a good start, so let's help them with it."

"What do you suggest Otto?" Albus smiled, his eyes twinkling.

"Start with cancelling the rest of today's classes for one thing," Otto replied propping himself up with one elbow.

"Maybe organise some impromptu quidditch games for the afternoon," Hermione threw out a suggestion.

"Good idea love," Fred pressed a kiss to her temple. "Students against students, or even some students against teachers. Anyone can play, house doesn't matter. And maybe this evening we can hold another dance party. Just real casual, to let students blow off more steam."

"I'll give my nephew a call, the one who works at the WWN, and have him send over someone to DJ for the dance," Otto spoke up again.

"Wonderful!" Albus nodded his head as he stood up, casting _sonorus_ on himself. "ATTNETION STUDENTS, PLEASE, FOR A FEW ANNOUNCEMENTS. AFTERNOON CLASSES HAVE BEEN CANCELLED. INSTEAD, WE WILL BE HOSTING SEVERAL PICK-UP GAMES OF QUIDDITCH, OPEN TO EVERYONE. WE WILL ALSO HAVE A CASUAL DANCE PARTY THIS EVENING, IN KEEPING WITH OUR STRESS-FREE DAY OF RELAXATION. THANK YOU."

Immediately, cheers and applause broke out, and several students went over to James, Sirius, Peter, and Remus to congratulate them on their 'prank' which had led to the 'stress-free day of relaxation' for them all. The teachers also shared looks because one, they were happy that the students were so happy, and two, because they had their afternoons free from lessons, and could also relax.

As soon as lunch ended, Fred immediately headed for the quidditch pitch, as did a number of students. Hermione met up with Lily and several of the other seventh year girls, and they made their way to the pitch also, but to watch and not play. As they seated themselves, they noticed the boys had already split up into teams. They Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs had merged their two teams, picking the best players from each. The Slytherins and Ravenclaws had done the same, as well as having taken on Fred as a beater. Hermione knew that Fred was an experienced player, but as he flew around, she couldn't keep her heart from jumping to her throat each time he performed some risky maneuver. Lily also appeared to feel the same, and would occasionally grab at one of her friend's arms, hiding her face each time James did a crazy stunt.

When their game finally ended, with the Gryffindor-Hufflepuff team winning, it was nearing dinnertime. Everyone headed to their dorms; the boys to shower and change, and the girls to also get ready. Casual dance though it may have been, they all wanted to look nice. Hermione threw on a pair of black trousers with a lightweight sweater in a delicate shade of lilac. Fred emerged from the shower in gray slacks and a black button-up shirt.

"Ready to go?" He asked as he finished spiking up his hair.

"Yeah. I wonder if the marauders have planned anything else for today?" She mused.

"Well you never know with those four, but I'd say no. I think they're content with what they did this afternoon," Fred replied absently.

"Are you okay?"

"Huh? Yeah, of course, why?"

"Your mind seems to keep wandering."

"I've just got something on my mind," Fred shrugged his shoulders. "Nothing bad, don't worry. It'll be resolved by the end of the evening."

"Okay. You know where to find me if you need to talk," she gave his hand a squeeze.

They walked the rest of the way to the great hall in a comfortable silence. When they entered the great hall, Hermione couldn't help but give a little squeal of delight. Albus had really gone all out for a simple party. The great hall now resembled a nightclub; little round tables lined three of the walls. The fourth wall held a bar serving all sorts of non-alcoholic beverages, next to a large table piled high with food. On the dais where the teacher's table usually was, now sat the DJ and his equipment. Floating around in the air were different coloured lights shining down and illuminating the floor, as well as the occasional strobe light.

"Grab a table?" Fred suggested as he too looked around in awe.

"No, let's go dance!" She grabbed his hand and dragged him out onto the floor just in time for an upbeat song. Watching the students around them, they easily picked up on some of the more popular disco moves, laughing as they did so. They tore up the dance floor for a good two hours, dancing both with each other, as well as a few of the braver students who asked.

"You wanna get a breath of fresh air?" Fred asked as a particularly fast song came on.

"Sounds wonderful," Hermione nodded, wiping her forehead.

Between the dancing and all the people in the great hall, it was rather warm. Lacing his fingers through hers, they walked outside and onto the grounds, making their way towards the lake. It was a beautiful sight; the sun was setting, it's crimson and gold heat reflecting off the smooth surface of the water. Nearing a large, flat boulder, Fred lifted Hermione up onto it, before hopping up to sit next to her, both silently enjoying the moment.

"I love thee, as I love the calm

Of sweet, star-lighted hours!

I love thee, as I love the balm

Of early jes'mine flow'rs.

I love thee, as I love the last

Rich smile of fading day,

Which lingereth, like the look we cast,

On rapture pass'd away.

I love thee as I love the tone

Of some soft-breathing flute

Whose soul is wak'd for me alone,

When all beside is mute.

I love thee as I love the first

Young violet of the spring;

Or the pale lily, April-nurs'd,

To scented blossoming.

I love thee, as I love the full,  
Clear gushings of the song,

Which lonely—sad—and beautiful—

At night-fall floats along,

Pour'd by the bul-bul forth to greet

The hours of rest and dew;

When melody and moonlight meet

To blend their charm, and hue.

I love thee, as the glad bird loves

The freedom of its wing,

On which delightedly it moves

In wildest wandering.

I love thee as I love the swell,

And hush, of some low strain,

Which bringeth, by its gentle spell,

The past to life again.

Such is the feeling which from thee

Naught earthly can allure:

'Tis ever link'd to all I see

Of gifted—high—and pure!"

"That was beautiful Fred," Hermione kissed his cheek, eyes damp from the pure emotion coursing through her.

"You told me that it was the honesty and feeling that counted more to you than some big production," Fred whispered. "Now I'm not all that good with words, so I borrowed someone else's, but I think they come about as close as I could to describing how I feel about you."

"What are you saying Fred," Hermione pulled back slightly to look him in the eye.

"I'm saying I love you Hermione Granger Weasley," he pulled out a small velvet box and flipped it open, revealing a diamond solitaire ring set in gold. "And I don't think I can live my life without you. Will you do me the honour of staying my wife?"

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

A/N: Well that's it for the end of the chapter- and yes, I'm being evil and leaving it as a cliffy. So now you have some incentive to review, yes? Yes. Lol. My apologies for taking a while to get this out, but y'all know how busy life can get. This past week was homecoming week at my school, so I was involved with a lot of different school activities, not to mention I was working on some personal issues. By the way, the poem is entitled "**I Love Thee**" by **Eliza Acton**. One of my favourites, and holds a very special place in my heart. So anyways, review if you want, I always appreciate it!


	13. Complications

Disclaimer: Not mine, though maybe the Easter Bunny will bring 'em to ya?

A/N: Well, I'm glad to see my cliffie worked in getting y'all to review. You guys are the greatest, did you know that? If it wasn't outlawed by I'd respond to everyone personally. Though I do try to generally answer questions in my author notes if I can. Anyways, I'm so glad you liked the last chapter- it's probably one of my favourites so far. But then again I say that about a lot of the chapters, lol. And for those who think this is ending soon- nope! I predict about five or so more chapters roughly. Maybe more, maybe less. Anyways, enough of my chattering, onto the much awaited chapter!

Love Means Never Having to Time Travel

Chapter Thirteen-Complications

OooO

"_There is always some madness in love. But there is always some reason in madness." -Friedrich Nietzsche_

OooO

"I'm saying I love you, Hermione Granger Weasley, and I don't think I can live my life without you. Will you do me the honour of staying my wife?"

"Merlin, Morgana, and Medusa," Hermione breathed as she looked from the ring to Fred's smile. "I…I…"

"A simple yes or no will do it," Fred hinted nervously. "Though I'd prefer to hear the former."

"No."

"What?" Fred looked like his heart was crushed.

"April Fools," Hermione suddenly smirked, launching herself at him. "Couldn't resist, sorry! You're a bad influence on me.

"You bloody near gave me a heart attack," Fred sighed, shaking his head in relief as he held her tightly. "I just heard the no."

"Well hear my YES!" Hermione linked her arms around his neck as she spoke into his ear. "YES! Of course I will you goose! How could I truly ever say no!"

"I don't know, but I think all guys worry about the love of their life saying no," Fred chuckled in relief as he slid the simple two carat diamond solitaire ring onto Hermione's finger, the one Dumbledore had provided disappearing automatically. Fred also pulled out a simple gold band and slid it onto his finger, his previous ring also disappearing. "I took the liberty of buying these as our new wedding bands."

"I'm glad," Hermione whispered against his lips. "We're married."

"Technically, we've been married for eight months," Fred pointed out.

"Has it been that long?" Hermione looked surprised. "But you know what I mean. We're now _married_, with a real proposal, and our own rings, and everything."

"No ceremony though."

"I don't need a ceremony, or a white gown, all I need and want is you, and I've got that," Hermione kissed him again.

"I know you say you don't need it, but I want it for you," he sighed, resting his head on top of hers as they watched the sun disappear over the horizon. "I promise, when we get back, you'll have the fancy gown, and the ceremony with our family and friends, and we'll take vows in front of everyone. Though I hope you know that whether or not I've really said it, I promise to love and cherish you for the rest of our life together."

"I know, and I feel the same way," she smiled against his neck as she turned slightly in his arms to wrap her arms around his waist. "And I like the idea of saying our vows in front of our family and friends. Not to mention I think your mum would be devastated if she didn't get to have some type of ceremony for you. You are her first child to get married, even if she doesn't know it. Though of course Bill and Fleur are engaged, which I'm sure she's thrilled about."

"I don't know about that. I mean don't get me wrong, she's happy if we're happy, but Fleur isn't her favourite person. All that publicity from the Triwizard Tournament just high-lighted the fact that she's part veela, and they didn't cast her in the best light. And even though mum knows Skeeter wasn't honest, she can't help but remember what she wrote, and think of Fleur as a shallow, attention seeking girl, who doesn't truly care about Bill."

"Well, I'm sure that the longer that Fleur's around, the more your mum will get to know her, and like her," Hermione stated logically, stifling a yawn.

"Sleepy?"

"A bit, yeah. I've been feeling kind of off all day, and especially after all thisexcitement, it's taking its toll on me," she gave him a tired grin, fighting backanother yawn. She also gave a slight shiver, as it was growing rather chilly down by the water, especially with the sun no longer there. Fred smiled as she snuggled closer to him, but it soon changed to a frown as he noticed how pale she was. Putting a hand to her head, he realised she was running a fever. Worried, he immediately whipped off his cloak and wrapped it around her before standing up, her in her arms.

"What are you doing?"

"Taking you to the hospital wing, you're sick," he said, his long strides quickly covering the ground.

"No I'm not," she snapped, though it had absolutely no menace behind it. "I'm just a little tired. A good night's sleep…and I'll…I'll be…fine."

"C'mon love," he jostled her purposely as her body suddenly relaxed. She had passed out, and he didn't know if that was a good thing. Quickening his steps, he hurried her to the hospital wing, calling out as soon as he walked through the door. "Madam Pomfrey! Mya's sick!"

"Put her down there," Poppy pointed to a bed, and once Hermione was on it, she began running diagnostic spells. "Just as I thought, a simple case of the Dragon pox. We've had several in the last few days amongst the students. Has she never had it before?"

"Nope, she's muggleborn," Fred answered with a sigh of relief. Nothing serious; just a simple childhood illness that was common among wizards and witches, though Hermione was a bit old for it. However, being a muggleborn, she wouldn't have encountered it, or had the vaccine available to her as a child. Fred had had it when he was four. Fred sat down besides Hermione while Poppy finished giving her the necessary potion to lower her fever and kill off the Dragon pox virus' in her system. She would need a few days rest though before she was back to normal. Sighing, Fred had to fight back a chuckle; of all the nights for Hermione to get sick, she had to do it on the night he proposed. Life certainly wanted to make it an April Fool's Day that he wouldn't soon forget.

"Well she'll be here for the night, and most of tomorrow too, at any rate. Depending on how she's doing tomorrow, I may let her go back to your rooms in the evening. But _not_ before, is that clear?"

"Yes Poppy," Fred grinned, and pecked her on the cheek. "Is it all right if I stay with her for the night? No hanky panky, wizard's honor."

"How could I say no to a charmer like you?" Poppy lightly patted his cheek. She was quite fond of the young couple. "Of course you can stay with her."

"Thank you," he nodded, and after slipping off his shoes, climbed carefully into the bed, holding her close as she slept.

OooOooOooO

"Good morning everyone," Fred greeted as he entered the classroom the next morning.

"Morning Professor," James replied in kind.

"Where's your oh-so-lovely better half?" Sirius called out teasingly.

"Unfortunately for you all, she's in the hospital wing; Dragon pox, nothing to worry about really," Fred informed them as he began shuffling through papers on the desk, trying to find what he needed. "As she is there and not here, I think we'll just review the advance shield charms, since I seem to remember those needed work. All right? Good, now partner up, and practice them. Nothing dangerous! Just stick with the usual tickling charms or disarming spells."

"Poor Professor Greg," Lily leaned towards James as they both held a shield in place while Sirius and Remus shot curses, charms, and jinxes at it, testing it's strength. "He seems lost without Professor Mya here to keep things organised and on task."

"Well it's only for a day. He's a good teacher, he can handle it. But you're right; they really do make a perfect teacher together. Probably the same way in their marriage, I bet. They probably compliment each other really well."

"Rather like us, I hope someday," Lily gave him a soft smile, and the next thing he knew, he was being blasted back against the wall, his wand flying out of his hand.

"You all right Prongs?" Sirius immediately hurried over to give him a hand up.

"Uh…yeah. Just lost my concentration there a minute," James shook his head to clear it, wincing a bit.

"Well it's time to switch, at any rate, so get to hexing me," Sirius laughed as he moved back to where he had been standing before.

"Sorry James," Lily smiled apologetically.

"No, it's okay. I like to think that too," he reached out and gave her hand a quick squeeze before they both turned their attention back to sending spells at their partners.

OooOooOooO

"Wha…" Hermione groaned as a bright light sent a splitting pain through her head the moment she tried to open her eyes.

"Professor Mya," Poppy came bustling in. "Good to see you're awake."

"What happened?"

"Your husband brought you in last night, with a rather high fever. Don't worry, just a mild case of the Dragon pox, nothing to worry about."

"Oh," Hermione let that process before asking another question. "Where's Greg?"

"He's teaching class, though the afternoon session is almost over, so I'm sure he'll be up here as soon as he can," Poppy smile. "He hasn't left your side except for class."

"Okay," Hermione yawned, and relaxed back against the pillows, content to just wait for Fred- she didn't have long.

"Mya!" Fred rushed over to embrace her tightly once he saw she was up.

"Hey, miss me much?" Hermione couldn't help but laugh at the exuberant greeting.

"Of course," he pouted, giving her a kiss. "I was looking forward to spending a nice, quiet evening with you last night. Your getting sick wasn't exactly part of my whole grand proposal plan."

"I'm sorry. I promise, next time you want to proposal, I'll stay healthy," Hermione crossed her heart.

"See that you do," Fred pretended to glare at her, but couldn't hold it more than a few seconds before bursting out laughing. "So when can you get out of here, Poppy say yet?"

"I suppose she may leave now and go to dinner, but I want you to make sure she takes it easy," Poppy warned sternly, and handed over a vial. "And make sure she takes this tonight before bed. It's just a mild sleep-aid, so you'll be well rested for your classes tomorrow."

"Thanks Poppy," Fred pocketed the vial, then conjured a hair brush and began to run it through Hermione's hair, carefully working out the tangles. When it was smooth, he braided it deftly, transfiguring some bits of string into two hair chopsticks, and stuck them through the coiled bun.

"It appears you've had some practice doing that Professor," Poppy smiled at the intimate scene.

"My wife, Merlin help her, is absolute rubbish at hair charms," Fred ducked Hermione's hand as she made to smack his head. "And even though she could do it by hand, it's serves a couple of purposes. One, I get to play with her gorgeous hair, and two, it's just a few quiet moments we have to ourselves, just enjoying each others company. I don't know."

"You don't have to explain yourselves to me," Poppy laughed. "I just enjoy seeing two people so in love with each other. Brings back fond memories."

"You're married Poppy?" Hermione looked surprised.

"I was," she smiled sadly. "I'm afraid he died a couple years ago, in one of the early attacks. His name was Donald, and we'd been together since longer than we had even known. We first met in magical primary school when we were five, and were instant friends, and, I like to think, instant soul mates. We married right out of Hogwarts."

"I'm sorry."

"Oh don't be, dear," Poppy patted her hand. "We had many wonderful years together, and I'm blessed with even more memories. Now, enough sadness, you two have a lifetime of happiness to look forward to, so go on."

"Thanks Poppy," Fred grinned, and hugged a blushing Madam Pomfrey, kissing her cheek soundly. "C'mon love."

"I can't take you anywhere," Hermione shared a laugh with Madam Pomfrey as she made to stand up. She didn't even get a few inches up before collapsing back onto the bed again, her hands grabbing at her left thigh as she gasped in pain.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know," Hermione looked up at Fred. "When I started to put pressure on it, there was just pain."

"Oh dear," Poppy frowned as read over the magical diagnosis she had just taken, concentrated on the thigh.

"What?"

"It appears that the Dragon pox antidote has caused some muscle damage," Poppy pulled out her wand and continued to wave it over Hermione's thigh. "It's a very rare side-effect of the antidote, only affects one in two hundred million wizards or witches."

"What can you do about it?" Hermione looked worried.

"I'm afraid there is no cure, except to remove the damaged muscle, so that the necrosis does not spread."

"Well then go ahead."

"It's not that simple. Magic is a wonderful thing, but it still has its limitations. When the muscle has actually been _killed_ by a potion, in your case, the Dragon pox antidote, there is no way to magically re-grow the muscle."

"What does that mean for me?" Hermione asked slowly, her brain processing everything. Fred squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"You'll need a cane to help you walk for the rest of your life," Poppy informed her gently.

"And there's nothing else I can do?"

"You could always simply stop the necrosis of the muscle tissue, but you'll be in a good deal of pain every time you need to walk on it. You'll have to take pain-relieving potions every day, and they're addictive, so you would have to deal with that aspect. And as a medical professional, that's not an option I condone."

"Well why do I need a cane if the dead muscle tissue is removed?"

"You know how muscles work, correct? They expand and contract, which is what enables you to move various appendages. By removing part of the muscle, it affects the other muscles attached to it, thus causing a limp, hence the reason you'll need a cane."

"I suppose there's no help for it," Hermione set her jaw determinedly as she nodded. "Go ahead then."

"I'll need to put you to sleep, as it's a rather tedious process," Poppy explained. "Once you're asleep, I'll be using my wand to cut an incision in your leg, and then alternating cutting and cauterizing, I'll remove the affected muscle."

"All right," Hermione sighed. She turned to look at Fred. "Guess I won't be joining you for dinner."

"Hey, all that matters is getting you taken care of," he shook his head, leaning down to kiss her. "I'll be here when you wake up."

"Love you," Hermione smiled as she swallowed the sleeping potion Poppy handed her.

"Love you too," he smiled back as she drifted off to sleep.

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave now Professor," Poppy said gently as she began to usher him to the door. She put a sign on the door as she closed it, that told all students to go see Professor Sprout with any health concerns. An idea coming to him, he made his way to the great hall, in search of the Headmaster.

"Albus," Fred greeted as he bent down to speak to the older man.

"Fred my boy, how's Mya doing?" Albus greeted jovially.

"She had a bad reaction to the Dragon pox antidote, and is currently having the dead muscle removed from her thigh," Fred sighed. "Which is why I'm here. I'd like to go to Diagon Alley, and pick up a cane or two for her, since she's going to need one from now on."

"Of course, of course," Albus nodded, the twinkle gone from his eye. "Do you want me to inform the other professors and the students?"

"You can tell the other professors at the staff meeting tonight, but I think Mya would rather she tell the students herself," Fred shrugged. "I should be back in an hour or so."

With a few waves to students who called out his name, he left the castle and the grounds, disapparating into Diagon Alley. Once he regained his bearings, he made his way down the cobbled street to Ollivander's. Best known for their wands, they also happened to be cane makers as well. It actually made a lot of sense. They needed large amounts of wood for their wands, and cane were rather like wands, except longer.

"What can I do for you?" Ollivander greeted him as he entered the dusty shop.

"I need to purchase a cane or two," Fred informed him as he looked around. As always, he wondered how some of those towers of boxes managed to stay upright.

"We have several," he nodded, leading him towards the back of the store to an exceptionally dusty corner where there hung hundreds of canes on the wall. "I recommend picking up each cane, getting a feel for them, until you find one that calls to you."

"Uh, well, I'm actually buying one for my wife," Fred admitted. "So how should I go about that?"

"Again, the canes are similar to wands in some ways, in the fact that they choose the owner," Ollivander smiled kindly. "The canes will recognise the fact that you're looking for your wife, and they will read her magic abilities through you. I'll be at the front of the store if you need anything."

"Thank you," Fred watched the man walk out of sight, and then turned his attention back to the wall of canes.

He walked down to the wall, and reached up towards the first column of canes. Slowly and meticulously, he held his hand close to the canes, moving from one to another, up and down several times before moving to the next column. He continued this for two more columns before he felt one nearly hum beneath his hand. Taking it from the wall, and concentrating on Hermione, he felt the cane warm in his hand, noting it felt happy in a way. If canes could feel emotion that is.

Fred looked it over. According to the tag, it was handcrafted in Africa, made of Mansonia wood, stained a dark, near-black colour. The handle was carved to look like a phoenix, and fit smoothly in the palm of his hand. The tag on the cane said the grip, as well as the cane length, would automatically adjust to its user. It also had two small rings of wood attached, that would serve as a wand holster.

"I see you've found one," Ollivander smiled as Fred set it on the counter.

"Yes, it was rather…happy…to come with me," Fred nodded as he pulled out his money bag and paid the man.

"Wonderful. Have a nice day!"

Back outside, Fred walked back up to the apparition point, and disapparated with a pop. Appearing back at the edge of the grounds, he quickly made his way up to the castle, and to the hospital wing. Seeing the door closed, but no sign up, he decided it would be safe to knock.

"Hello Professor," Poppy greeted him, stepping back to let him walk in.

"How'd it go?" He immediately walked over to Hermione's bed, yet again readying himself to spend the night there.

"Good. It was a clean procedure. She'll be asleep till morning. When she wakes, you can take her back to your quarters, or she may attend classes, as long as she does not move too much. Walking with a cane will take some getting used to. She may also experience some phantom pains for the first few days."

"I'll be sure to let her know," Fred nodded, eyes not moving from his wife. "Is that all?"

"Yes Professor. Now, you get comfortable. I'll be back in a minute with a mild sleeping draught for you, and no excuses!"

Poppy returned a moment later with a vial, and watched as Fred dutifully drank it. With a sigh, he lay down on the bed as he had done the night before, and held her close as he drifted off to sleep.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

A/N: Hey hey! Well, there's the chapter. I'm sure some of you are wondering why the heck I had that happen to Mione. The answer is; there isn't one. Not really anyways. Fred and Hermione may get into a fight over it, but other than that, not much plot-purpose other than I saw it happening, and I couldn't ignore my muse. Anyways, I hope you liked it, and feel like reviewing :-D I love 'em!


	14. Graduation

Disclaimer: Not mine.

A/N: Hey y'all! Thank you so much for all the reviews, you guys are awesome! And to those who asked, yes, the muscle idea came from House. I love that show! Though I did take some liberties in regards to the magical health aspect of it all. Also- I'll go ahead and tell y'all now- the cane is not permanent. And yes, I forgot that Fred/George's b-day was the first of April, but I put it in here. Anyways, here's another chapter!

Love Means Never Having to Time Travel

Chapter Fourteen- Graduation

OooO

"_Oh, the places you'll go!" –Dr. Seuss_

OooO

"Fred?"

"Hey Mya," he replied sleepily, burying his face against her shoulder. He sat up a second later as he seemed to fully comprehend the fact that she was awake. "Mya! You're awake, how are you feeling, is there any pain, did you sleep well-"

"Shut up Fred," Hermione covered his mouth with her hand.

"Soree," his apology was muffled.

"Yes, I'm awake, I'm feeling a little sleepy still, there's no pain, and I slept fine," she rattled off the answers to his questions in one breath.

"That's good. Let me go get Madam Pomfrey then, cause I'm sure she'll want to check you out," Fred said as he climbed out of bed.

"No need Professor, I'm here," Poppy pushed the curtain back as she stepped in. "Good morning my dear, how are you feeling?"

"A little sleepy yet, but that's typical till I ingest a cup of coffee," Hermione gave a smile, something Fred was very happy to see.

"That's good," Poppy replied as she ran her wand over Hermione. "Well everything looks good. You're free to leave as long as you take it easy. I recommend that you practice walking in here for a bit before you head into the school, as it will take some getting used to."

"Oh!" Fred exclaimed, reaching down by the bed, grabbing the cane. "I got this for you."

"Thank you Greg," she smiled tightly as she took it and swung her legs over the side.

"Do you need any help? I can carry you to our rooms if that's easier."

"Remember that conversation we had after the duel in forest?" Hermione raised an eyebrow as she frowned, annoyed. "This is one of those situations where you have to let me do this on my own."

"Sorry, I just-"

"I know what you just," Hermione smiled a little brighter as she held onto the cane and slowly stood up.

Fred watched as she steadied herself using the cane, his hands grabbing fistfuls of the bedcovers to keep from reaching out to help her. Still not moving, he watched her slowly begin to move away from the bed, leaning heavily on the cane each time she had to put pressure on her left leg. With her hair mussed from sleeping on it, robes wrinkled, beads of sweat forming on her brow, and the bright eyes paired with a stubborn frown of determination, she had never looked more beautiful to him. A few trips up and down the infirmary, and Fred found himself at ease; she was moving rather well, and looked rather natural with the cane, if that was at all possible.

"**You're looking like a pro with that thing**," he sent through their link.

"**Well I wish I didn't have to look like anything with it at all**," she snapped, sending him a mental glare as she focused on smoothing out her gait a bit.

"**You know this was the only option**," he snapped right back, not wanting her to pity herself, and knowing she wouldn't want that either. "**It's not the end of the world**."

"**No, just the end of my leg working correctly**."

"**Stop that! You never know. We're in the past, remember? Back in our time there might be a cure for this. We have no idea what advances have been made in medicine over the twenty years between now and our time. So stop with the self-pity. You're better than that. And regardless of whether or not your leg is messed up or not, you're still Hermione Granger Weasley, my wife, and the proud, brave, Gryffindor, young woman I fell in love with. Nothing, _nothing_, is going to change that, do you understand me?**"

"**Yes**," she sighed as she walked back over to him and sat down on his lap. "**Love you**."

"**Love you too**," he kissed her before pushing her back up. "C'mon Mya, we've got a class to get to."

OooOooOooO

By lunchtime, everyone knew that their beloved Professor Mya could no longer walk without the use of a cane. She had informed her first class, Hufflepuff and Gryffindor second years, about her reaction to the Dragon pox antidote, and the reason why she now walked with a cane. Albus, with Mya's permission, explained her situation to the rest of the school at the beginning of lunch. Hermione took the student's calls of sympathy with a smile, though Fred could feel her annoyance through their mental link. His lecture that morning had given her a bit of a wake-up call, and she didn't want anyone's pitying looks.

"You know, that cane doesn't look bad on you," Fred whispered as they stood at the front of their classroom, waiting for their students to come from lunch. First up was the ever-cheerful Slytherin and Gryffindor seventh years.

"What do you mean by that?" Hermione looked at him curiously.

"The way you stand, with the cane there, gives you a bit of an arrogant stance, making you look like a totally sexy dominatrix," he breathed into her ear as the first students came in; Melisande Goyle, and her betrothed, Anthony Collins.

"Good to have you back Professor," Melisande smiled as the two of them took their seats. "Your husband was absolute rubbish at running this class without you."

"Hey, I resemble that!" Fred joked.

"Well we already knew that," Hermione teased back with a laugh. "Thank you Miss Goyle."

"Professor Mya!" Sirius exclaimed as he, James, Lily, Peter, and Remus entered next.

"Mr. Black!" Hermione mocked him.

"Good to have you back," he grinned as he took his seat.

"Are you doing all right?" Lily asked, concerned about the young woman who was a favourite teacher of hers.

"I'm doing fine Miss Evans, thank you for asking," Hermione smiled, suppressing the urge roll her eyes. Even with Albus' announcement at lunch, all the students seemed to want to hear her say it herself that she was fine.

While continuing to talk with the students as they entered, she saw Severus walk in and pale slightly when he saw her. Hermione's eyes narrowed in confusion at his actions, and she watched as he took his seat, his eyes still flicking up to watch her every few minutes. Even throughout the class as she and Fred cleared the desks away to have them practice some borderline dark curses, like the bone-breaker curse, his eyes would still search her out every few minutes. When class was dismissed, Severus packed up his bag slowly, allowing the rest of the class to file out before he walked up to the desk.

"Hello Severus," Hermione said evenly, not quite sure where they stood, or if he was still angry with her. He didn't say anything, though he looked as if he wanted to. Hermione cast several silencing charms on the room, and a vision-blurring charm on the door before speaking again. "Is there something wrong?"

"I'm sorry," his voice was low and quiet, his eyes uncommonly bright.

"Now I know something's wrong," Hermione tried to lighten up the situation. "You never apologise."

"I've been behaving…deplorably…the last few weeks," he bowed his head. "And now you're hurt. You don't need me making you feel any worse."

"Oh Severus," Hermione held her arms out, and that was all the permission needed for Severus to cross the room and drop to his knees, hugging her around the waist as he buried his face into her leg. One of her arms went around his back, the other smoothed his hair. "I like to think I know you fairly well, and I know there's something else wrong. You're never this open with your feelings and it's worrying me. Please, tell me what's happened."

"I was just so angry," he whispered as he sat back on his feet. Slowly, he unbuttoned his left sleeve and pulled it back to reveal an inky black dark mark on his pale, irritated skin.

"Severus," Hermione couldn't stop the gasp that left her lips as she looked at it in horror. She had thought he'd already had it.

"After Black's prank, I owled Lucius and told him I wanted to take it early, instead of after graduation as was expected," he explained, still not meeting her gaze. "I had no other choice; I've known I'd be expected to get this since I was a third year. I thought I might as well get it done early, perhaps curry a bit of favour with the dark lord, so I won't have to do anything but apprentice under Michael Carrow until I obtain my mastery of potions."

"I'm not blaming you Severus," she lifted his chin with a finger to make him meet her eyes. "I'm just sorry you felt you had to do so."

"I saw no other option," he shrugged, tearing his head away as he got back to his feet, drawing his mask back in to place. Hermione sighed; she knew he had closed up again, no doubt embarrassed, as usual, at him breakdown.

"There are always options," she said forcefully as he walked over to the door, dispelling the charms on it, and the room. "If you find yourself overwhelmed, talk with Professor Dumbledore, he's a great man, and can help you. No matter your opinion of him."

He paused, but didn't say or do anything other than to give her a curt nod. She let him go, knowing he'd want time to himself. Like any teenage boy who became flustered or felt embarrassed, he needed to brood a bit and get over it. He'd come back to talk to her if he needed it; just like he had done this time, and just like he had done in the past. Hermione wished he would open up more, but knowing him as she did, and recalling his behaviour in the future, she knew she was lucky he trusted her enough to tell her as much as he did.

"Merlin things just can't be simple, can they?" Hermione let her head drop into her hands.

"I don't think things have been simple for years," Fred appeared from their office where he had ducked into when he saw that Severus needed to talk to Hermione.

"Simpler than they have been then," Hermione amended. "Nothing's been simple, but it wasn't nearly this complicated. I mean, my leg, and then _him_, and he's still somewhat upset with me, yet he can't help but talk to me since I'm one of the few people he trusts to talk to. I mean, yes he has Lestrange, Wilkes, Rosier, Avery, and Collins as his dorm mates, but they can't be called friends. They never talk, not even to each other! They're house is the most insane presentation of relationships I've ever seen. Honestly, unless they're ganging up on the marauders, they never even acknowledge each other!"

"They're Slytherins," Fred said simply as if that explained everything; and maybe in some ways it did. "I don't think we'll ever be able to truly understand them."

"I suppose, but I hate not being able to figure things out," Hermione grumbled.

"Well as a belated birthday present to me, can you drop it for now?"

"Birthday present?"

"Yeah, my birthday was the first," Fred informed her nonchalantly. "One of the reasons I proposed to you actually, as proposal dates are important dates to remember, and it's not very likely that I'll forget my birthday now, is it?"

"I don't think I ever knew that, even with all our conversations," Hermione looked apologetic. "I'm sorry."

"Hey, it doesn't matter to me. It's just another day really. I never feel any different," he grinned. "You saying yes to my proposal, and being strong through all this is all the present I need."

"Still…"

"You can make it up to me next year," he squeezed her shoulder.

"I'll be sure to," Hermione laughed. "I've got the whole year now to come up with an excellent birthday present for you."

"Whatever," Fred shrugged. He had never quite seen the importance of birthdays really…except for eleven, when you got your Hogwarts letter, and seventeen when you became an adult.

"Good, now, what were the fifth years working on?"

"Um…I think we were just reviewing stuff from the first semester."

"So basically you don't really know, and just told them to continue working on whatever they wanted."

"Yeah," Fred looked sheepish. "I'm good at the practical teaching, but organisation is not my forte! That's why I need you."

"All right then. Well, for both fifth _and _seventh years, we need to finish up teaching them the last two chapters in the book. Each chapter will probably take us two or so weeks, so we'll be done with that by around mid-May or so. Then we need to outline a review for their OWLS and NEWTS, and briefly go over everything that's likely to be on them. Those are coming up in Mid-June, so we'll have a month to review everything with them."

OooOooOooO **Back to Present Times **OooOooOooO

"Bloody hell!" Ron let his head bang on the table he and Harry were sitting at in the Gryffindor common room.

"What?" Harry looked up from the charms book he was staring glassy-eyed at.

"I wish Hermione could've come back a couple months ago, like in March," he groaned, lifting his head back up.

"Why's that?" Harry rubbed his eyes a couple of times, trying to focus better on his friend.

"Because my darling brother has just realised that he's nowhere near where he should in regards to being prepared for NEWTS?" Ginny joked before giving Harry a quick kiss. "How are you doing?"

"Zapped of all energy," Harry smiled tiredly at his girlfriend. He had finally worked up enough courage to ask her out on a date to Hogsmede back in April.

"I'm sorry."

"It's all right Gin. I just think what you said about Ron was right; and for me too. If Mione had been here, we'd have been studying back in January, and not leaving it till the beginning of June," Harry sighed as he closed the book.

"Yeah! We're absolutely insane to have left studying a years worth of material till the two weeks before the exams!" Ron looked as if her were about to cry, his nerves were so frazzled.

"Here," Ginny pulled out two vials from her robe pocket. "I've just been working with Severus. These are a combined pepper-up and calming potion. Soothes your nerves while giving you energy. I just delivered a batch to Madam Pomfrey. Something told me to nick these, as you'd probably need them sooner or later."

Since the beginning of the school year, Ginny had been working as an assistant to Professor Snape, helping him brew some of the more commonly needed potions for the school, such as pepper-up. They had become rather close friends over the course of the year, though Severus would never admit that in public.

"Have I told you I love you today?" Harry grinned as he downed the potion in a single gulp; Ron right behind him.

"Maybe, but it always bears repeating," Ginny smiled as she sat down on Harry's lap, her arms linking around his neck.

"Well then, I love you," he punctuated that statement with a kiss.

"C'mon you two, not in front of me," Ron groaned good-naturedly.

"Well don't look," Ginny shot back. "Or go find your own girlfriend, who just happens to be waiting outside in the hall for you so you two can go take a walk. You need a break from studying, at least for an hour, and I won't take no for an answer!"

"Luna's here?" Ron shot up out of his chair and towards the portrait. "Why didn't you say so in the first place? Leaving her out there like that!"

"Well that got him moving," Ginny giggled as the portrait slammed shut behind her brother. Perhaps in the most surprising turn of events, Ron had started going out with Luna during their Easter break. He had spent several days helping Luna and her father move in some new furniture, and got to know Luna better. They'd been together ever since.

"You know, I do believe we have the common room to ourselves right now," Harry looked around, smirking slightly.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, and I think that entitles us to a good snog," Harry laughed lightly before capturing Ginny's lips with his.

OooOooOooO **Back to 1978 **OooOooOooO

"We're done, we're done, we're done!" Sirius chanted in a sing-song voice as he dance through the corridors, his friends following behind more calmly, though no less happy.

"I know, and I'm glad!" Peter nodded vigourously. "That was rough! A whole _week_ of testing!"

"For you perhaps," Lily mock-glared. "I had ten days of it!"

"Well that's because you're an extremely intelligent witch who took ten classes," James complimented. "I don't know how you did it. Charms, Transfiguration, Potions, DADA, Herbology, Healing, Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, History of Magic, and Care of Magical Creatures. That would've driven me mad."

"Well it's just a good thing then that you're not me, isn't it?" Lily laughed, kissing his cheek. "Now, I know you four can sneak into Hogsmede, so go get some sweets and butterbeers, and we can have a party in the common room tonight."

"Why not right now?" Remus argued, looking forward to relaxing.

"Because James and I need a few hours to work on the graduation speeches we have to give tomorrow," Lily informed them. "And a few hours of relative quiet would be useful."

"Oh that's right, we do have to say something," James groaned as they entered the common room.

"Well, we don't have to do separate speeches, per say, if we don't want to. We could do a speech together instead, but we would have to work out who says what," Lily suggested.

"Let's do that, I like that a lot better, and I think our classmates would too, cause it only means one boring speech instead of two," James joked.

They grabbed a table in a corner, somewhat sheltered from the noise of the common room, as students made their way in, finished with their end-of-term exams. Both pulled out paper and began to write down things they thought should be in the speech. When they were finished, Lily laughed at the fact their speeches were so similar. Putting them side by side, they pulled elements from both, combining them to make one graduation speech.

"You guys done yet?" Sirius bounded over about two and a half hours after they had started.

"Yes, I think we are," Lily smiled up at him.

"Ooh, lemme read!" Sirius made to grab it.

"Paws off Siri," James laughed, handing the paper to Lily who immediately tucked it in her bag and headed for her dorm to put it somewhere safe. "You'll hear it tomorrow at the ceremony, just like everyone else."

"No fair," Sirius pouted, but quickly got over it when a popular dance song came on, and a pretty fifth year waved him over.

OooOooOooO

"First of all, I'd like to welcome all parents, relatives, friends, ghosts, and teachers, on behalf of the graduating class," James started off the speech as he and Lily stood at the podium, looking out over the people gathered in front of them. "It has been a long, hard road to graduation and I know your presence here is greatly appreciated. Our job as Heads is to reminisce on our past here at Hogwarts, a past that sometimes reads like a script to some WWN soap opera.

"What an interesting seven years it has been!" Lily took over, smiling brightly. "I know I'm not alone when I think back to our first year and remember the first view we had of Hogwarts, coming across the lake in those boats. And who could forget the very first time we stood in awe in the middle of our great hall, looking up at the enchanted ceiling? And I know everyone remembers watching their first quidditch game from the stands, cheering on your house team... am I right?"

The students let out a cheer at that sentiment, heartily agreeing with her.

"On a more serious note, and no I don't mean you Black," James joked. "I don't think we could have ever imagined having such a diverse group of people as classmates. In this group of forty-two students we have comedians, artists, intellectuals, athletes, leaders, lovers and fighters. But there is one word that can be used to describe all of us collectively, and I think we all know what that word is ... scholars, though I'm sure that Professor McGonagall might disagree with just how scholarly some of us were."

"Looking back, I think that what has influenced the graduating class the most is our outstanding faculty. As students, I'm sure we can all know who our favorite teacher is, the one who inspired us and changed our lives forever. So on behalf of the senior class, I'd like to extend a warm thank you to all the professors who have stimulated our minds, intentionally or unintentionally," Lily smiled back over her shoulder at the professors. "And of course, a warm thank you to Madam Pomfrey, who always managed to heal us up just in time for that pesky History test."

"And thank you to our parents and guardians for sending us here in the first place! I know I've gotten a fabulous education to prepare me for the real world, not to mention an absolutely gorgeous fiancée. So with that said, I'd like to close with a quote that pretty much sums up how every seventh year feels right now. It's a quote from a little joke dummy in Sirius' trunk. The little voice that speaks for our entire class says such simple, yet deep words, '_let me out of here!' _"

"Congratulations class of 1978…we did it!" Lily and James said simultaneously before walking off the stage amidst cheers and applause.

Albus moved to the podium and began to call each student's name. The student would come up to take their diploma from him, and then move down the line of teachers, shaking hands or giving them a hug, depending on who it was. Sirius, being who he was, hugged every teacher, and kissed all the women on the cheek, and even took a minute to pretend to sword fight with Fred for a kiss on the cheek from Hermione.

All too soon it seemed, the ceremony was over and students were going with their families to retrieve their luggage and head to the train station to go home. Hermione and Fred joined some of the staff at the station to bid the graduates a final good bye, while the rest went back to supervise the remaining students at dinner.

"Severus," Hermione greeted as he walked over to them, trunk floating behind him.

"Professor-"

"It's Mya, Severus, you've graduated now."

"I just wanted to say good-bye, and good luck in America," he nodded stiffly.

"I'll miss you too Severus," Hermione felt her eyes fill up with tears as she hugged him tightly, kissing his cheek as the train whistled.

Severus gently removed her arms from around his neck, and after seeing that no one was looking at them, brushed a chaste kiss against her hair before turning around and hopping onto the train, just seconds before it began to move.

"Well, I suppose that's our cure to depart too," Hermione sniffed, giving a final wave as the train pulled out of sight around the bend.

"Time to go get our things and then get the time-turner from Albus," Fred put his arm around her as they headed back to school.

"Oh must you leave?" Pomona looked at them.

"I'm afraid so. We need the time to settle in and adjust to the time differences and such," Fred nodded.

"Well you must stay and have dinner before you go," Otto insisted.

"We'd love to, but we really can't," Hermione smiled apologetically as they entered the castle. "We'll be down to the great hall in a few moments."

Heading for the stairs, they made their way back to their rooms and gathered their belongings. They had spent the previous couple of days shrinking and packing everything of theirs in preparation for their trip. Taking one last look around, Hermione pulled her wand and shrunk both of their trunks, hand Fred his as she pocketed hers. Sighing sadly, as she knew she would miss their rooms, Hermione went over to Fred and gave him a long hug, her cane falling to the ground with a soft clatter.

"I'm going to miss this place," Hermione whispered against his chest.

"Well, we'll find a place of our own back home," Fred offered. "Now c'mon. We can make it home by dinner if we leave soon."

"All right, I'm ready," she nodded, and pulled back.

Fred picked up her can and handed it to her, taking her free hand as they left their quarters for the last time, and headed to the great hall. Once there, they were bombarded with hugs and well wishes from the other staff members; some a bit more enthusiastic than others. Minerva was rather sedate, though she was seen wiping at her eyes with a handkerchief kindly conjured by Albus. Albus watched as they mingled for several minutes before clearing his throat.

"I'm afraid the time has nearly come for Greg and Mya to leave us," he smiled gently at them, holding out the time-turner. It was disguised as a portkey, and would work very much like one. It's dials had already been set to take them back to 1998, and would activate with the utterance of a password.

"Thank you again Albus," Hermione smiled at him as she and Fred each took hold of the time-turner, and turned slightly to look at everyone. "Good-bye, we'll miss you!"

"Take care everyone!" Fred chimed in, and then nodded to Albus.

"Eternity," Albus said, and with a slight pop, Greg and Mya disappeared from Hogwarts.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

A/N: Well, their year at Hogwarts is now over. Next chapter, we're back to the present time for good- I know everyone is dying to see reactions, so I will do my best not to disappoint. Hopefully it'll be up in about a week, like usual, but this week is Midterms for me, and then spring break…so no promises. As always, leave a review if you're so inclined- I love 'em, lol. How about fifty reviews? Push me up to 600, perhaps? Whatever, you'll still get the update either way :-)


	15. Home is Where the Heart Is

Disclaimer: Not mine, but maybe if I save all my pennies for the next six hundred years I'll have enough.

A/N: Well here it is, the long awaited 'reaction chapter' lol. Thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter…58 of them, in like, 2 days, I can't believe it! You guys totally rock! Special dedication to **Queen of Duct Tape**, cause your reviews always make me smile and leave me laughing! And for those who asked, there are a couple of chapters left, maybe two or three. I can't say that I'm a hundred percent sure, as it will really just depend on how much I write per chapter, and what all I want to write about. But for now, just focus on reading this one!

Love Means Never Having to Time Travel

Chapter Fifteen- Home is Where the Heart is

OooO

"_Threefold the stride of time, from first to last;_

_Loitering slow, the future creepeth-_

_Arrow swift the present sweepeth-_

_And motionless forever stands the past."_

OooO

"When are they going to be here? Professor Dumbledore said they'd be arriving today!" Ron all but whined as he stood with Luna, Harry, and his family in the great hall. The graduation ceremony was about to start, and they had all hoped that Hermione and Fred would have arrived home by then. Ron and Harry were especially anxious, and had been up since early that morning, waiting for them.

"Yeah Ron, he said today, but he didn't say when. For all we know, it might not be till a minute before midnight," Harry snapped; he was getting fed up with the whining.

"Good afternoon everyone!" Professor Dumbledore stood up from the chair he had been sitting in on the dais, the head table gone. He was wearing dress robes, as were all the teachers. The students were also wearing dress robes, and looking their best.

"She'll be here directly as soon as time allows, don't worry," Luna leaned over and kissed Ron's cheek before heading to find a seat. Ginny marveled at how apt Luna's words were, especially considering that she didn't know the truth of the situation.

"We will begin this year's graduation ceremony in five minutes if everyone would find their seats," Professor Dumbledore announced before returning to his seat.

OooOooOooO

"Oof!" Fred expelled a gasp of air as he and Hermione landed hard on the floor of a small room.

"Remind me to not time travel again," Hermione groaned as she pushed herself to a sitting position.

"You!" Fred suddenly exclaimed.

"What about me?"

"YOU!" Fred waved his hand at her, staring in surprise. "You're Hermione again, not Mya! No long hair or anything."

"What!" Hermione's hands immediately went to her brown-again, wavy hair. "Well you're back to a typical Weasley once again."

"Yea!" Fred hopped up and pumped a fist in the air. "I _missed_ my red hair and freckles. Never thought that would happen."

"Yeah. Same with my hair," Hermione giggled as he helped her up.

"So where are we? And why are we in dress robes?"

"I think we're in that little room off the great hall," Hermione replied after glancing around. "_Tempus_. Hogwarts, June 25th, 1998. Oh good, we are back in the right time. As for what we're wearing, I suppose we have Albus to thank for this."

"Probably," Fred nodded, looking down at the dark blue dress robes trimmed with light blue Celtic knots he was wearing. Hermione was in the exact opposite; a light blue robe trimmed with dark blue Celtic knotting. Albus had somehow included a spell to change their clothing upon their arrival to dress robes."

"Now, to figure out what's going on right now and where everyone is."

"**Graduation, and they're in the great hall right now**," Fred sent through the mind link. "**That explains the dress robes.**"

"**What**?" Hermione sent back as she walked over to where he was peeking through a crack in the door. "**Oh Merlin, they are! Look! Harry's going up now!**"

"**Well good for him,**" Fred grinned, squeezing her hand as they watched the students go up one by one. "**Hey, ickle-Ronnie's turn!**"

"Ronald Weasley," Albus announced, and a large group of red-heads began cheering as he stood up and walked across the dais to get his diploma. Hermione and Fred watched proudly as he shook Albus' hand, moving down the line to the other teachers as the last student, Blaise Zabini, was called up."

"**Do you suppose we should go out now that they're done?**"

"And now, for our salutatorian speech, I would like you to welcome two much-loved guests, Hogwarts alumni Frederick Weasley and Hermione Granger," Albus smiled, looking towards the door they were peaking out from behind.

"**Guess that answers that**," Fred chuckled as he opened the door.

"Remind me to curse Albus for this later," Hermione said through clenched teeth as she grabbed her cane, and taking his arm with her free hand, stepped through the doorway to cheers, applause, and a few gasps of shock at her cane. She could see Harry, Ron, and the rest of the Weasleys almost visibly straining to not rush over and mob them, especially once they caught sight of the cane as word spread.

"As you've noticed, Miss Granger is using a cane," Albus stated the obvious. "She had a slight accident while away, and was unable to access any muscle-regrowth potion at the time. Of course, that will be remedied later on, but for now, let us proceed with the ceremony."

For Hermione, she wouldn't be able to tell you what she or Fred said for the closing speech. Albus' words about remedying her leg were racing through her mind. Sometime between 1978 and 1998, a potion must have been created to re-grow or repair damaged muscle.

"C'mon love," Fred placed his hand on her back, gently nudging her to get her moving as the students cheered and celebrated, now officially graduates. "We've got some family and friends who are going to want explanations."

"There's a cure for my leg," Hermione whispered as they climbed off the dais and began to make their way to where they could see a group of red.

"Yes, and we'll get it as soon as we can," Fred gave her elbow a light squeeze as they pushed past more people, a few calling out greetings as they did so.

"All right," Hermione nodded, putting it at the back of her mind for a few minutes as she braced herself for the onslaught of questioning that they were about to face as they came face to face with the entirety of the Weasley family.

"Hello Mum, fancy seeing you here," Fred was the first to speak, breaking the silence that seemed to have frozen the group. "Oh, and congrats Ronnie, I knew you could do it."

"I believe the room you two just left might serve as a more appropriate location for your conversation," Albus appeared suddenly beside them before anyone could say anything.

"Of course sir, thank you," Hermione nodded shortly as she and Fred led the group into the small room that now held several couches and chairs in it.

"Oh Fred!" Molly burst into tears as soon as the door closed.

Fred was immediately at her side, wrapping his arms around her as she sobbed into his chest. Hermione smiled as she watched Ginny rush over to hug them both, her father and other brothers joining them. Feeling a presence next to her, she turned her head to see Harry standing with his hands in his pockets, twisting back and forth slightly.

"Missed ya Mione," he smiled bashfully.

"I missed you too Harry," she smiled back. Reaching a hand out, she grabbed his and tugged until she was hugging him around the waist, his arm around her shoulders as he rested his head against hers.

"Hey hey, hands off Potter," Fred called out jokingly as everyone pulled back.

"You can share her for a while, you had her for a year," Harry called back, making a big show of holding a giggling Hermione tighter.

"Honestly, both of you," Hermione elbowed Harry playfully to let her go so she could make her way over to the others. Molly started to move forward, as if to hug her, but her cane was blatantly obvious in her hand, and Hermione sighed as their eyes continually lighted on it. "You can touch me, hug me, squeeze me…I promise, I won't break."

That was all it took for them to descend on her, much like they had Fred, hugging her. Hermione just managed to pass her cane to Fred before being engulfed by Molly in a tight embrace. Hermione felt tears come to her eyes as her second family squished her in a group hug.

"If you're quite finished," a harsh voice interrupted them. As the others pulled back, Hermione was shocked to see Professor Snape standing there, a vial in his hand.

"Severus…" Hermione gasped softly, bringing curious glances from everyone. Foregoing her cane, she launched herself at him, shocking everyone. He stiffened before roughly grabbing her hands and forcing her off of him.

"I wanted to hate you when I realised who you were, thanks to that bloody cane," he sneered at her. "I am so…_angry_…with you right now, I can't be around you. I just came to bring this to you, at Albus' request."

"I understand," she whispered, looking away from him.

"For your leg. It's going to be sore for a few days."

She took it, watching sadly as he left. Looking at the vial, she downed it. She doubled over and bit back a cry at the rapid burn that spread through her body, concentrating at her thigh. Taking several deep breaths, she felt Fred at her side, rubbing her back soothingly as the pain lessened. She gladly took his hand as she slowly straightened up, testing her leg.

"Okay…would one of you like to explain what the hell that was all about?" Ron stared at the door that his professor had just walked through.

"Severus and I became rather close in the past," Hermione explained, taking a few slow steps towards a couch to sit down, Fred beside her. Everyone else moved to do the same, taking up the remaining seats on the couches and chairs. "I guess you could say we adopted each other as family, since he couldn't stand his, and Fred and I didn't really have any we could go see back then. Understandably, he's angry at the fact I didn't really tell him who I was."

"Okay, new topic," Fred rubbed her back again.

"Hey, what was it like going to school with my parents?" Harry asked suddenly, eagerly leaning forward. Fred latched onto the new subject gratefully.

"We didn't go to school, per say, with your parents…we taught them! Professors Greg and Mya, at your service," Fred gave a playful bow.

"You, my twin, prankster extraordinaire, _taught_, impressionable young minds?" George stared at him.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts," Hermione informed them. "He did a great job."

"Pfft, you're the one who's a born teacher. I'm just okay at helping with the practical stuff, and grading papers," Fred joked, poking her in the side, and thus ensued a tickle fight, everyone watching the two in amusement, Ginny with some degree of suspicion as she caught sight of a significant glittery object on Hermione's left hand.

"You two seem awfully close," she commented once they had stopped.

"Well what would you expect, with only each other for company for the better part of a year?" Hermione shrugged.

"I'd believe that, except for the fact you're wearing a ring on a very significant finger," Ginny pointed it out, an eyebrow raised in question.

Fred mumbled something indistinguishable in reply.

"What was that? We didn't quite hear you," George looked curiously at his twin.

"We're married," Hermione said bluntly. "We accidentally performed the binding marriage blood ritual upon our arrival in the past."

"Yeah, what she said," Fred looked nervously at his family for their reactions.

"And we're staying together now because we're very much in love, and quite happy," Hermione added with a smile, taking his hand and lacing their fingers together.

"Married," Ron stared at them in shock, not moving as the rest of the family once more got up to hug them; Molly being the first, and undoubtedly, the most excited.

"Yes Ron, I'm your sister now," Hermione teased as she obligingly showed her ring to her mother-in-law.

"Bloody hell, that's going to take some getting used to," he shook his head as if to clear it before giving her a hug.

"You know the only bad thing about this?" Charlie looked around at his brothers and Harry. "We can't give Fred the talk about being a good boyfriend, cause they're already married and it's too late for us to do anything. Not to mention we know he'll take care of her."

"And the same goes for Harry," Bill piped up. "About the taking care of her thing."

"You two are dating!" Hermione whipped her head around to look at a blushing Harry and smiling Ginny.

"For a couple months now," Ginny nodded shyly.

"Finally!" Hermione exclaimed, bringing laughs from everyone.

"I know, everyone saw it but us," Harry laughed. "Or rather, everyone saw it but me."

"I'm surprised though, I thought you kept pushing people away, what with the threat of Voldemort and all."

"Oh that…I defeated him on Christmas Eve," Harry replied nonchalantly, bring shocked looks from the two.

"You know, this whole disappearing for a year thing kinda sucks in some ways," Fred frowned in annoyance, bringing a round of laughs from everyone.

This of course set off a furious discussion of what everyone deemed to be the most important events of the last year. Voldemort's defeat, what Hermione and Fred did when they found out they were married, what their bond was like, how Harry and Ginny finally got together, and so on.

"Oh I'm sorry," Hermione gave a huge yawn several hours later.

"Merlin, it's almost midnight!" Bill exclaimed after looking at his watch.

"You should've been in bed hours ago," Fred chided gently as he tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear, smiling tenderly.

"We were talking," she shrugged, snuggling closer to him as she closed her eyes.

"C'mon love," Fred chuckled as he stood up, and in one swift movement, scooped her up in his arms and held her close against his chest. "I think we're going to just crash here for the night. So we'll see you guys tomorrow sometime."

"Where do you plan on sleeping?" Charlie asked as he stood up and stretched.

"I plan on invading Gryffindor tower for tonight, and then I suppose tomorrow we've got to figure out where we're going to live," Fred made a face. "Though we should have some money in Gringotts from teaching. We opened an account back then, and I'm sure it's got a lot of interest in the twenty years it's been sitting there."

"We'll go with you," Ron offered through a loud yawn.

"Yeah, you'll need the password anyways," Harry nodded as he pushed himself up from the couch he'd been sitting in. Ginny followed his lead, linking her arm through his.

"Night everyone," Fred called over his shoulder as the five of them left.

"I can't believe you two are married," Ron shook his head as they made their way through the halls in the direction of the tower.

"Well if it makes you feel better, I can't believe it half the time either," Fred laughed softly so as not to disturb Hermione, who was almost completely asleep in his arms. "I'll admit I'm very glad for what happened though. Otherwise it might've taken us forever to get together, and I'd have wasted so much time that could've been spent with her."

"You really love her, don't you?" Ron looked over at his brother appraisingly.

"More than anything, cliché as that may sound," he answered seriously. "She is my heart, my confidant, my soulmate, and most definitely my better half. She completes me."

"Well I think she'd say the same," Harry smiled. "And your mum would agree with you. She seemed pretty happy about the whole thing. Your whole family did."

"Yeah, Mum's cool," Fred grinned. "And everyone else too."

"I know, and I'm glad. Gives me hope that when I propose to your sister, they're not going to kill me."

"Propose?" Ron stopped dead in his tracks, causing Ginny to giggle.

"Like one of us could kill the Boy-Who-Just-Won't-Die," Fred teased. "But no, they won't. And mum'll be ecstatic, and immediately plan your wedding, especially since she didn't get to do ours."

"Propose," Ron repeated, hurrying to catch up with them. "You're going to propose to _my_ sister Harry? And why aren't you surprised Gin?"

"Because we've talked about it already," she replied simply. "We've talked about what we want for the future, and that's a life together. Though we're not planning on getting engaged for a few years. I have one year left here, and then two years of mediwizardry school to complete after that. So you have plenty of time to get used to the idea."

"Okay," Ron nodded slowly. "Just don't mention marriage around me again. Getting used to you two _dating_ was hard enough!"

"Slytherins are hot," Harry said to the portrait, causing Fred to look at him oddly as the portrait swung open.

"Fifth year prefect whose boyfriend is a Slytherin," Ron wrinkled his face in disgust as they all climbed through.

"Now, where to sleep?" Fred mused aloud as he looked around the empty room.

"C'mon, you can crash in our room," Harry offered. "I'll transfigure something into a mattress and sleep on the floor."

"Thanks," Fred smiled as they headed up the stairs to the seventh year boy's dorm.

Fred immediately placed Hermione on Harry's bed and proceeded to take off her shoes and outer robe, transfiguring her clothes into a pair of lounge pants and a cami. Drawing the curtains around the bed, he, Ron, and Harry also changed their clothes, Fred transfiguring his also. He helped Harry transfigure a mattress, blankets, and a pillow out of some stray socks before turning back to climb into bed with Hermione.

"Hey Fred?"

"Yeah Ron?" He turned back around to face his youngest brother.

"I'm glad you're back," he quirked a smile, and crossed the room to hug him tightly before turning back around and jumping into bed, slightly embarrassed.

"Me too bro," Fred shook his head, smiling, before slipping behind the curtains and into bed, falling asleep almost immediately.

OooOooOooO

"Ow!" A loud yell and some thumping and scrambling noises woke Hermione the next morning. Not quite sure where she was, she poked her head out the curtains only to burst out laughing.

"Hey Mione," Harry smiled sheepishly up at her from where he and Fred were sprawled, half on the floor, half on Harry's transfigured mattress.

"Good morning Harry," she replied, still laughing.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Seamus' voice was thick with sleep, his accent even more pronounced.

"Sorry mate, I just got a foot to the stomach," Harry apologised as he and Fred disentangled themselves.

"Huh?" Dean sat up and flopped forward onto his stomach, propping himself up on his elbows to look out the end of his bed.

"What are you doing on the floor?" Neville asked, yawning.

"Sleeping," Ron piped up, kicking his covers off.

"Well yeah, I think we get that," Seamus grumbled. "The question is why."

"Cause I needed a place to sleep," Fred answered, causing the others to finally take notice of him.

"Fred!" Dean hopped out of bed and walked over to shake his hand. "Thought I'd just imagined you and Hermione last night."

"We're very real, I promise," Hermione spoke up as she pushed the curtains back.

"HERMIONE!" Seamus, Dean, and Neville yelled trying to find blankets to wrap around themselves.

"Honestly, you're in boxers and pants," Hermione giggled as she climbed out of bed. "I've seen plenty of naked chests before, yours are nothing new."

"Why didn't I know about that?" Fred questioned as he sat up, still on the mattress on the floor.

"Cause they were nothing compared to you," she smiled, then leaned down to kiss him.

"Whoa, when did that happen?" Seamus looked between the two of them.

"We've been married for the past eleven months," Hermione replied simply, and once again burst out laughing at the dumbfounded looks that appeared on their faces.

"You…bookworm extraordinaire…married one of Hogwarts' legendary pranksters?" Dean stared at her in surprise.

"Yes!" Hermione squealed as Fred grabbed her hand and yanked her down into his lap. "And quite happily too."

"Why don't you two look surprised?" Neville directed his question to Harry and Ron.

"We had yesterday evening to get used to this," Harry shrugged as he disappeared into the bathroom to shower.

"That's where you two disappeared to then," Dean commented. "We were wondering last night. Gryffindor tower threw us a graduation party."

"Oh well," Ron shrugged, and followed Harry into the bathroom, hopping into the second shower.

"Fred, let me go," Hermione pushed at his hands. "I've got to go shower."

"All right let's go!" Fred immediately pushed her up before hopping up himself.

"By myself," she laughed. "I'm going to go shower in Ginny's room. I'll see you at breakfast."

"Fine," he pouted. "Love you."

"You know I love you too," she gave him a kiss, then turned and walked out.

"Hey Mione," Ginny looked up from where she was brushing her hair at her vanity. As a prefect, she had been given her own room.

"Hey Gin, can I borrow your shower?"

"Sure."

"Thanks," Hermione smiled. "I'll see you at breakfast."

Twenty minutes later found Hermione dressed in a black skirt and blue jumper, hair back in a bun, and walking towards the great hall. She still had some pain in her leg as she walked, but she refused to use the cane any longer than she had too. Upon entrance, she was immediately accosted by Lavender and Parvati, who linked their arms through hers, questioning her about her year away. Hermione gave some sort of answers as she looked around for Fred.

"Over here love," Fred yelled out when he spotted her.

"Ooh, why'd he call you love Hermione?" Parvati immediately asked, always looking for gossip.

"Well, as my husband, he's entitled to use pet names I suppose," Hermione replied nonchalantly as she unlinked their arms and made her way towards him. She could hear Lavender and Parvati behind her, already spreading the word to some others.

"Morning again Fred," Hermione greeted as she sat down next to him. "Just to let you know, by the end of breakfast, everyone will know that we're married."

"Good. Saves me the trouble of sending out wedding announcements to everyone," he grinned cheekily before turning back to his breakfast, and talking to George. The Weasley family had come back for the day to spend more time talking with Hermione and Fred. Hermione shook her head in amusement before turning to her own breakfast, eating quickly. She and Fred were going to eat lunch with the Weasley family before they all rode the train home for old times' sake, instead of flooing or apparating.

"I'm going to go find Severus now," Hermione told Fred as she finished the last bit of juice in her cup.

"Kay, see you at lunch," he kissed her quickly before she left.

Hermione slowly walked down to the dungeons, trying to collect her thoughts. She wasn't quite sure what she was going to say. She knew that Severus was feeling betrayed, but she _couldn't_ have told him. Now to make him see that. Arriving at the potions classroom, she knocked on the door.

"Hello Severus, may I come in?" Hermione asked hesitantly once the door opened.

He didn't say anything, but simply stepped back, holding the door open.

"_This is going to be harder than I had hoped_," Hermione thought as she stepped through.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

A/N: Okay, that's it for this chappie. It's a little shorter than the others, but I wanted to get this out for y'all. I'm sorry it took so long! But there were midterms (I got straight A's for those who care), and then spring break. And for spring break, a last minute vacation opportunity came up for me to go to the beach with my best friend. So I didn't bring my laptop, hence the reason I'm just getting this up now. But I hope you liked it, and leave a review if you want. Let's set a goal to get me up to 742 reviews, okay? Lol, whatever I get will be cool though, and you'll get another chappie in a week or two- I have a feeling the Severus/Mione conversation is going to be tough. So…till then!


	16. Discussions

Disclaimer: Not mine.

A/N: Hey y'all! Thanks for the reviews- gosh, I still can't believe how much y'all like this! And to think, it was a random plot bunny I actually listened to. Lol. Anyways, here's the next chapter, and thanks for waiting (patiently, and not so patiently) for it! hands out cookies and milk to everyone Enjoy!

Love Means Never Having to Time Travel

Chapter Sixteen: Discussions

OooO

"_Hang on to those you love, even if sometimes it gets too hard to handle." –Someone_

OooO

"Can we talk?" Hermione asked, almost desperately, as she moved into the room and Severus shut the door behind her.

"I have a feeling that regardless of what I want, I'm going to end up talking anyways," he spat as he stalked over to his desk and poured himself a snifter of firewhiskey, downing it in one smooth motion. He then proceeded to pour another, though this time he only took a sip before setting it down.

"Fine, I'll leave then!" Hermione nearly growled, and whirled about, completely intent on leaving. A sudden hand grabbing her arm tightly forced her to stop. "Let go of me Severus!"

"No."

"Well than make up your bloody mind! You don't want me to stay here and talk, yet you don't want me leave. What is it going to be?"

There was a long silence as Hermione met Severus' stare head on. She was almost shocked by how old he seemed. Yes he had looked that way to her for several years, but since seeing him as a teenager, the difference was simply that much more pronounced to her.

"When did you get so old?" Hermione asked before she could stop herself.

"Probably when you left," Severus dropped his gaze, releasing her arm.

"Don't try and blame this on me!" Hermione became defensive. "I _couldn't_ tell you, can't you understand that!"

"No, I don't understand that! You could've damn well told me that you were from the fucking future!" He cursed loudly, breathing heavily. "I considered you family, _Mya_, and you should have trusted me. You knew me, and you knew I wouldn't have pressed you about things that would happen. But no! Instead, I spent years…_years_…trying to find you, contact you, track you down! I bloody well loved you; you…were…my…sister!"

"I thought of you the same way Severus Snape! I wanted to tell you, believe me, I did, but Fred and I agreed to not tell anyone but Albus! And we only mentioned that we were from the future and nothing else. So you knew as much as anyone!"

"And that's the problem! You didn't trust me enough to keep your secret," Severus snapped, rubbing the bridge of his nose as he closed his eyes in exasperation. They opened immediately when a hand made sharp contact with his cheek. He stared down at her, irritated.

"No, I didn't trust _myself_ enough to keep _everything_ from you," Hermione suddenly leaned forward, resting her head and fisted hands against his chest. Her voice lowered to a whisper. "Don't you see? I loved you too Severus, I still do, and I knew that if I told you I was from the future, then I wouldn't be able to _not_ tell you anything else."

"Don't…touch…me…" his voice was a cold, deadly, whisper that utterly chilled Hermione with the venom it dripped. "I don't think I want to see you ever again."

"Severus," Hermione tried to reason, but he once again roughly grabbed her arms and pushed her off of him.

"GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!"

Hermione turned around and shot out the office door immediately. She hated this cold person Severus had become. And if he didn't want to see her again, well…she'd listen. She didn't like it, but if it would make him happy, then she'd do it. She ran from the dungeons up to the astronomy tower, where she spent the next couple of hours crying out her frustration and anger with what had just happened. Seeing the sun almost overhead, she wiped her face and cast a glamour charm to hide all traces of red and puffy eyes before taking several deep breaths. That done, she slowly made her way to the great hall to find Fred.

"So you made up then?" Fred called out from where he and his family were standing with a few of the staff; namely, those who had known Hermione and Fred in the past.

"Not yet," Hermione sighed as she walked over to them.

"I'm sorry. He'll come around."

"I don't think he will this time. I think I really messed things up. I've never seen him that angry."

"He's just like Ron, though they'd both kill me if they heard me say that. Severus just needs to calm down, and then he'll want to talk. Now, I'm sure you remember Minerva, Filius, Pomona, and Poppy."

"Of course, as both Mya and Hermione," Hermione couldn't help but grin and hugged them all. "I'm so sorry we couldn't tell you."

"Oh that's quite all right my dear," Filius chortled happily.

"Yes, we understand," Pomona agreed.

"Changing the past could've affected the future and all," Poppy nodded.

"We're just happy to know what happened to you," Minerva added. "A good many of us tried several times to get in touch with you both, but of course, we now know why our owls always came back."

"Now before you go to lunch, I would like to ask you one thing," Albus spoke up. "Come this fall, I won't be in need of a Defense professor, but I will be in need of an Arithmancy professor, as well as a flying instructor, as Madame Hooch will be leaving us to coach the Rhode Island Runespoors. Now, you don't need to give me an answer now, but I ask that by the end of the week you do."

"Sure thing Albus," Fred smiled at him. "We'll talk to you by the end of the week then."

"Time to eat?" Ron asked hopefully.

"Yes Ron, time to go eat," Hermione answered as everyone burst out laughing.

"I was just asking," Ron said bashfully. "Because-"

"Because you're a growing boy who needs his food," everyone recited in perfect unison, and once again burst out laughing as Ron's jaw dropped in shock.

"C'mon mate," Harry slung his arm around Ron's shoulders, leading him out of the great hall, everyone following them.

"But…they…you…oh bloody hell, am I really that predictable?"

"When it comes to food, yes," Ginny teased, coming up to take Harry's hand, giving him a quick kiss.

"Lips off Potter!" Charlie called out teasingly, and Ron was struck with a brilliant comeback against his sister and best friend.

"Hey guys," Ron turned around and walked backwards, sending Harry and Ginny a mischievous look. "You'll never guess what I learned last night."

"What?" Bill answered for his brothers.

"Ron, if you do that, I swear, you're going to pay for my funeral," Harry shot Ron a warning glare. Not that he was ashamed of his plans to propose to Ginny in a couple of years, but her brothers could be very intimidating as a whole.

"Ooh, well if Harry doesn't want you to, then by all means, continue Ronniekins," George grinned.

"It seems that Harry's gotten it into his head to propose to our sister," Ron announced.

"Only if you let me live!" Harry nearly yelped as all the Weasley brothers seemed to suddenly congregate around him, pushing a laughing Ginny away. "I mean, come on guys, you wouldn't kill me now, would you? Not when she loves me, and would be really, really, really, really upset if you did?"

"Merlin Harry," Bill suddenly burst out laughing. "You have no problems facing the Dark Lord, but at the mere idea of a brotherly hug, you freak out."

"Hug?" Harry had time to ask before they group-hugged him.

"You really think we'd hurt you for planning to propose in a couple of years?" Charlie grinned, slapping him on the back. "Hell, I think we'd hurt you if you _didn't_ propose. You could propose now and have all our blessings."

"Speak for yourself," Ron protested. "I'd probably go crazy if he proposed now."

"Guess someone better call St. Mungo's then."

"Why?" Ron looked at Harry in confusion.

"Because with your parents' permission," Harry looked to a tearful Molly and a nodding Arthur, before getting down on one knee, pulling out a small box. "I'd like to do just that."

"Now who's carrying the joke too far," Ginny rolled her eyes at her boyfriend before realising he wasn't getting up. Her eyes widened. "You're serious?"

"Only about you. What do you say Genevra Molly Weasley? Will you do me the greatest possible honor I could ever hope to have in life, and agree to become my wife?"

"But what about the whole dating a few more years before getting engaged?" She looked gobsmacked, her eyes going from Harry to the gorgeous diamond ring he was holding up.

"Well we'll still have a long engagement, but I just want the world to know I love you and I don't plan on letting you go," Harry answered, starting to look a little nervous.

"You know this means you're going to be marrying into possibly the craziest family in the wizarding world?" She sighed. "Sure you want that?"

"As long as you're there with me," he grinned, sliding the ring on her finger to applause and cheers from those around them. Standing back up he grabbed her in a hug, spinning her around before kissing her quite passionately. A little too passionately for her brothers' liking, but they let it slide.

"My baby girl's getting married!" Molly rushed over to Ginny and Harry, enveloping them in a massive bear hug.

"Not for a few years mum, so don't start planning a wedding yet," Ginny gasped.

"You guys should just elope so you don't have to bother with any of that," Fred joked, and immediately found himself face-to-face with the formidable Weasley matriarch.

"Don't even suggest that!" Her voice was shrill. "I may not have been there for your wedding which I sorely regret, but I intend to see the rest of my children married."

"I'm sorry mum," he leaned forward and pecked her cheek. "I was only kidding. Besides, you know Harry would never dream of doing something like that."

"Actually it'd be nice, than I wouldn't have to deal with the press," Harry mused aloud, but at Molly's glare he quickly added, "Though I never _really_ would do that to you…Mum."

"Oh Harry!" Molly instantly crushed him in another hug, the elopement joke forgotten at his calling her mum.

"Come now Molly," Arthur gently pulled her from Harry. "We need to keep going, or we'll miss our reservations."

"Oh yes, of course," Molly nodded, taking the handkerchief he handed her and wiping her face as they began to walk towards Hogsmede once more.

They finally made it to the little restaurant they'd made reservations at, and sat down to order. Lunch was a loud affair, and long, but they had a good time, and adequately covered the last year in a reasonable amount of detail. Hermione and Fred also made a lot of decisions in regards to their life. They both agreed to take the teaching jobs, and that solved their housing problem, as teachers had quarters and could use them year-round if they so chose. So once again thanks to Albus, it seemed a number of things had been worked out.

"How was lunch?" Albus greeted Fred and Hermione as they entered the castle. The rest of the Weasleys and Harry had gone to the Burrow or their respective homes.

"It was good, thanks," Fred smiled. "By the way, we're going to take the jobs."

"Oh splendid!" Albus beamed, his eyes twinkling. "Now, you'll have the same quarters as last time; same location, same portrait, though you will need to give a new password. If you'd like, you can drop off and un-shrink your luggage and then I'll show you the staffroom. Then I suppose you'll want to go look at your classroom Hermione, and you'll want to inspect the broomshed and all the equipment there within, am I correct Fred?"

"Sounds about right for us," he laughed, nodding. "Why don't you just show us the staffroom now, then we'll get our luggage unloaded and everything else?"

"If you like," Albus agreed, and lead them to the staffroom, located on the second floor, behind a painting of a woolly mammoth. He showed them their desks, and then walked with them towards their quarters, though he turned off at the library to bid Madame Pince farewell for the summer.

"Our password will be _past, present, and future_," Hermione told the phoenix in the portrait, and eagerly walked in when it swung open. "Oh it's just how I remembered it."

"Yeah. Feels like home all right," Fred agreed as he pulled out their baggage from his robe pocket and enlarged them.

"I'm going to unpack everything, and then I'll go explore my office and classroom I think," Hermione stated, levitating her things into their bedroom.

"Sounds good. I'm gonna go inspect all the equipment and do that later, so I'll just meet you at dinner," Fred grinned excitedly, and with a quick kiss, nearly flew out of the room.

"He's absolutely crazy, but I wouldn't have him any other way," Hermione shook her head in amusement, and turning back to her things, quickly made work of unpacking them, and putting them where they belonged. She also went ahead and unpacked Fred's things to save him the trouble. That done, she grabbed a dicta-quill and a few pieces of parchment to take notes on before making her way to the arithmancy classroom. She jotted down notes; things she might need, changes she wanted to make, ways to improve the syllabus as she remembered it, and so on. It wasn't long before a knock sounded on the classroom door.

"Yes?" She called out as she pulled it open, only to stare in surprise. "Severus."

"I'm sorry," he sighed after several minutes of simply standing there and looking at her. He took a step forward and slowly brought his arms up to embrace her as a tear unwillingly slid down his cheek. "I was a complete and utter bastard, and I've spent the entirety of the morning and afternoon feeling guilty for my actions and behaviour towards you. It was uncalled for, and I hope you can find it in you to forgive me."

"No, I'm the one who's sorry," she apologised back, bringing her arms up to slide them around his waist. "You're right, I should've told you. There was no excuse."

"No, you were correct in your reasoning. You know, you're still the only person who's not afraid to touch me."

"Well, the whole evil bastard persona probably didn't help," Hermione laughed. "And I'm sorry for drugging you that one time. I just wanted to make sure you slept, and didn't make yourself sick with anger and the desire for revenge."

"That's been long forgotten and forgiven, not to mention I understood that then. But you know I had a great deal of pride, and I hated the fact you took away my control over the situation. Not to mention you kept seeing _me_. Not the façade I put up around everyone. That was intimidating. Though now I understand how you were able to do that; you had all this prior knowledge of me."

"I know, and I couldn't have-"

"Yes, I know, you couldn't have told me," Severus interrupted her with a smirk. "You know, we need to stop. We're just going to keep going around in circles with the apologising and explanations, and you know that I have the emotional capacity of a teacup, and I'm sure I've completely exhausted it for one day."

"That's something we'll have to work on then," Hermione grinned, finally pulling back, wiping her face as she did. "Because you know I plan on keeping you close. Though I suppose 'little brother' doesn't really apply anymore. Guess I should switch to calling you 'big brother' instead. Or Uncle."

"Not uncle," he shook his head. "Makes me feel old."

"Fine, I'll let my children call you that," Hermione teased.

"You're pregnant!"

"No!" Hermione was quick to correct him as they moved to sit down in two chairs. "Someday though. Fred and I both want kids."

"You know, I'm not used to seeing you as Hermione Granger. I still think of you as Professor Mya Wilson. It's doing a number on my brain, trying to combine the two images."

"Well it's not exactly easy for me either. On one hand, I see you as I did last year; as my potions professor, while on the other hand I see you as that troubled teenager. So I'm dealing with the same thing you are."

"I suppose," he conceded with a nod. "Though I daresay it's harder for me. I had you as a professor for a year, and you were the same age as me. Now, twenty years later, you're the exact same as I remember you. For you though, my current self isn't any different than when _you_ had _me_ as a professor, though it was literally only yesterday that I looked twenty years younger."

"You know, when you say it like that, it just sounds even more confusing. How about I just give up and say that you're right?"

"Well of course I am," he smirked, and she playfully slugged his arm.

"So what have you been up to in the twenty years it's technically been for you?" Hermione asked, settling in for a nice, long, conversation.

They spent the entire afternoon talking. Severus did most of it, answering Hermione's questions; about his years right out of school, his time as a death eater, working for Albus, and his potions mastery. Hermione talked about what it was like to suddenly be thrown into that different world and have to teach, and suddenly being peers with the other professors in a sense, while still considered peers to the students in another. She also spent a great deal talking about how hard it was to miss out on that year of her friend's life, and being away from her family. Albus had given her mother the same excuse as he had the school; that she'd be away for the year at a last minute, special exchange programme in Australia. So Hermione talked about her fears of how she was going to tell her mum, or if she was even going to. Ever since first year, they'd been drifting apart, and she knew her mum didn't understand anything of what Hermione dealt with on a daily basis.

"Hmm, six o'clock," Hermione said as she looked up at the sound of the clock chiming.

"Well I'm glad to see you can still tell time," Severus commented dryly.

"Funny Severus," Hermione rolled her eyes as she stood up. "Come on, it's time for dinner."

"And I suppose if I were to say I wasn't hungry, than you'd still force me to come?"

"Of course!" Hermione linked her arm through his as they made their way to the great hall. "You're entirely too skinny. And much too pale. If I have my way, you'll spend a fair amount of time outside; that'll help bring some colour back into your skin."

"I won't even bother trying to argue as it does absolutely no good whatsoever."

"Good, you're learning!" Hermione giggled as they entered the great hall.

"Good evening professors," Albus called out cheerily.

"Professor?" Severus turned to Hermione, one eyebrow raised.

"Didn't I tell you? Fred and I are teaching here; him flying, and me arithmancy," she beamed at him. "So you now get to have me around all year!"

"Salazar help me," he moaned pitifully.

"Well there's no need for him to help you when I'm here," she teased, letting go of his arm to sit down next to Fred.

"So you two finally made up then?" Fred asked.

"Yes," Hermione gave a happy little sigh. "I mean, there're still things we need to work out and discuss, just like normal siblings, but we'll get them worked out."

"Well that's good. I was afraid that I was going to have to hex him into seeing sense."

"No you would not, cause then I'd have to hex _you_ six ways from Sunday."

"I would like to make one announcement before everyone leaves," Albus called out as dinner winded down. "Fred and Hermione will be joining the staff as our new flying instructor and arithmancy professor in the fall."

"You'll love it here," Pomona clapped her hands excitedly.

"You forget, we already do," Hermione laughed. "But thank you all the same."

"Yes, I'm sure a few things have changed in the twenty years it's been since we taught," Fred joked.

"Do you even realise how odd that sounds?" Minerva couldn't help but laugh lightly at that.

"You think it's odd for you, they were _my_ professors for a year," Severus interjected.

"Well we've got you all beat," Fred grinned. "We had you as professors, then we went back in time twenty years and became your peers, _and_ had to teach you Sev."

"You win," the others all chimed simultaneously before laughing and talking a bit longer before heading their separate ways.

"I don't know about you, but I'm rather tired, even if it is only half past eight," Hermione covered a yawn as they made their way back to their quarters.

"So am I," Fred agreed, wrapping an arm around her shoulders comfortingly. "We have had a long day, though."

"Bed then?"

"Works for me."

Entering the room, Hermione grabbed a nightgown and laid it out on the bed, intending to change into it. She shrugged off her robe and hung it up in the armoire, also kicking off her shoes and putting them neatly in front of it. Grabbing the hem of her jumper, she pulled it over her head, leaving her just in a bra on top. After sending it down the laundry shoot, she turned back to the bed to see Fred staring at her, lust in his eyes.

Without a word, he slowly stalked around the bed and grabbed her in a tight embrace, crushing his lips to hers. Ignoring the romance, as they were both filled just a desperate need for each other, they quickly disrobed and climbed onto the bed, where they came together in a furious fire of passion. It was some time later before Hermione managed to cast a cleaning charm on them, before they collapsed in a tired heap together for the night.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

A/N: Okie dokie, that's it. It's a little shorter, but it's got a lot in it in some ways, if ya know what I mean. Anyways, just to clarify at the end there, yes, they had sex again. Next chappie up in two weeks I think. I'm starting a job, so it may take me a while to get used to the routine of things. So, hopefully it'll be up in the usual week or so, but don't hold your breath. Sorry! But, thanks again for the reviews, and leave more :-)


	17. Celebrations

Disclaimer: Not mine. Damn.

A/N: Hey y'all! Thank you so much for the reviews- I'm glad y'all liked the chapter. **QueenofDuctTape**- no holding your breath and passing out, cause then I wouldn't get any more lovely reviews from you! Anyways, for those who mentioned the contraceptives issue- good looking out! And for those who asked about when Harry would get the pensieve- in about ten minutes, or however long it'll take you to read up to his birthday, hee hee. Also, I'm aware that Severus may not be totally in character, but I can't say I care too much. I think he's in character, but he is changing, as I explain a little later on, because he doesn't have to hide, and because Hermione's forcing him to. So, with that said, have at it, and have fun with this chappie, cause I did!

Love Means Never Having to Time Travel

Chapter Seventeen: Celebrations!

OooO

"_People like you and I do not grow old, no matter how long we live. We never cease to stand like curious children before the great mystery into which we were born." -Einstein_

OooO

"Come on Hermione," Fred whined as he threw himself on the floor in front of her. "You've been working non-stop all day, and it's absolutely gorgeous outside! Please, please, please, come outside with me, or take a break, or something!"

"I have not been working non-stop," Hermione commented lightly as she stepped over him and sat down at her desk. "I took a break for lunch."

"But that was _ages_ ago!"

"It was not," she rolled her eyes and turned to the lesson plans she was looking over and revising. "And besides, Harry's party is tomorrow, so I'm working on this now so I don't have to worry about it."

"But still, it's what you've been doing _every_ day for the past couple of _forevers_!"

"Past couple of forevers? That's an interesting way of categorising time," she responded without looking up from her desk.

"That's it!" Fred suddenly jumped up.

"What's it?"

"You're coming outside and that's final."

"Oh really?"

"Really."

"I'd like to see you try," Hermione looked up at him defiantly.

Fred matched her gaze, though his was decidedly more mischievous than hers. Knowing that glint in his eyes meant he was up to no good, Hermione drew her wand, but it was knocked from her hand before she could utter an incantation. The next thing she knew, Fred had grabbed her around the waist and slung her over his shoulder, holding her legs tightly even as she beat against his back.

"Fred!" Hermione yelled as he walked out of their quarters nonchalantly, a satisfied grin on his face. "Put me down this instant!"

"No can do!" He replied cheerfully as he continued walking.

"You seem to have an unusual growth on your back Fred," Severus stated with a raised eyebrow as Fred and Hermione passed him and Albus in the entrance hall.

"Yeah, you know, I don't know how it got there," Fred played along. "But I do know a dip in the lake should have me right as rain!"

"FRED!" Hermione screamed furiously as he began whistling, heading outside in the direction of the lake.

"Oh to be young again," Albus chuckled, watching them.

"I know," Severus nodded in agreement before they headed towards Albus office to finish discussing a few school related issues.

"I swear Fred, if you drop me in there, you will spend your nights sleeping with Hagrid's new batch of Blast-Ended Skrewts!"

"It'll be worth it to keep you away from your work for a few hours," Fred replied cheekily as he walked out on to the pier that had been constructed a few months previously.

"Did you ever think I had a reason for wanting to get my work done now?" Hermione asked in irritation as he swung her off his shoulder and into his arms, princess style.

"And what might that be?"

"Well, in about eight months I'm going to be horrendously tired from getting up to do two a.m. feedings, and won't want to have to worry about lesson plans," Hermione stated matter-of-factly.

"Eight months…two a.m. feedings?" Fred's eyes widened in realization, and before she could say anything else, he had dropped her into the water in shock.

"Ooh, you're in trouble," Hermione sputtered as she broke the surface, treading water as she glared up at him.

"Sorry! You just totally took me by surprise!" He apologised, reaching a hand down to help her onto the dock…and found himself being yanked into the water beside her.

"Gotcha!"

"Now who's gonna be in trouble?" Fred shook his head back and forth, water spraying every which way.

"Not me, cause I didn't start it."

"Maybe so, but you finished it."

"As would any respectable woman."

"Too bad there's none around," Fred teased, then promptly threw his hands up as Hermione began trying to smack him at that comment.

"Is that anyway to treat the mother of your children?"

"Don't you mean child?" Fred asked.

"No, I meant exactly what I said," she repeated, an eyebrow raised in amusement. "Think love, you are a what?"

"A man?"

"Try again."

"A married man?"

"Keep going?"

"A red-head?"

"Getting closer," Hermione rolled her eyes. "Think Fred, or should I call you Forge?"

"That's George's nick…name…" Fred's eyes widened, looking down at Hermione's stomach. "Twins!"

"Finally," Hermione laughed. "I was getting worried."

"We're having twins?"

"Yes."

"As in two…more than one…possibly identical, possibly not…possibly a girl and boy…that type of twins?"

"I'd say yeah, that about covers it."

"Wow," Fred breathed as he sat down. Of course, as he was in chest high water, it covered his head as he fell on his arse on the murky bottom. He immediately popped back up. "Meant to do that."

"Course you did," Hermione giggled, picking a weed off of his head. She let her arms fall to rest around his neck, her legs wrapped around his waist. "Honestly, if this is how you react to my simply telling you about them, what are you going to be like when you're with me in the delivery room?"

"Let's not worry about that right now," Fred was quick to say. "How'd you know? That you were pregnant, I mean?"

"Well, my period should've come about two weeks ago. I'm pretty regular; the middle of the month," Hermione stated briefly, knowing he, like most guys, wasn't big on women's bodily functions. "So when it didn't start, I suddenly remembered that we didn't use and contraceptive spells that night."

"Let me guess, you went to the library," Fred teased.

"No, though any other case that'd be a good guess," Hermione smiled. "I went to see Poppy, and of course, she diagnosed me. It's a girl and a boy by the way. Apparently with magical children they pick a sex only a few days after conception."

"So they're about a month along then?"

"Mm-hmm," Hermione nodded. "Speaking of. I know it's probably a bit early to be thinking about this, but for names, do you have any ideas?"

"Why?"

"Well, I want Harry and Ginny to be Godfather to the boy, and Severus to be Godfather to the girl," Hermione informed him. "Assuming that's okay with you?"

"Perfect."

"Good," Hermione smiled, and continued to explain. "And since we'll probably tell everyone tomorrow since they'll all be there, I'd to have names."

"So, names…I like Benjamin Arthur Weasley. That way my dad's honoured too."

"I like it," Hermione kissed his nose. "Well that's one then. Now for the girl."

"Any ideas?"

"Well, Felicity Helen Weasley, so we honour my mum?"

"Works for me," Fred rubbed her stomach, talking to it. "Hello Benjamin and Felicity. I'm your papa."

"You know, I don't know why people always say it's so hard to agree on names. We had no trouble picking them out, and we had two!"

"Guess we're just incredibly cool people like that," Fred smirked.

"Of course, that's it exactly," Hermione shook her head, laughing.

"I love you," Fred said softly and seriously. "You already made me the happiest wizard in the world by marrying me. And now, when I thought things couldn't get better, you surprise me with this."

"You helped to make them too," Hermione pressed her lips to his a moment before pulling back. "I love you too."

"Just try to remember that when you're in labour, won't you?" Fred grinned as he walked them out of the water. "So can we tell everyone?"

"Well, our family and friends will find out tomorrow, since Molly's invited about a million people to Neville and Harry's co-birthday party," Hermione unhooked her arms and legs, sliding to the ground. "So if by everyone, you mean Albus, Minerva, and Severus, than sure, we can tell everyone."

"Goody!" Fred clapped his hands, grabbed Hermione's hand, and began running towards the castle, pulling her with him.

"Are you aware that you're both in quite a state of disarray?" Severus commented dryly as they came running into the hall, laughing. "And you're dripping water on the floor?"

"Couldn't…care…less," Fred answered, breathing heavily.

"We have a favour to ask of you Sev," Hermione walked over to him and picked up his hands in hers.

"Whatever it is, my answer's no," he deadpanned.

"Then I suppose your god-daughter will just be left to Ron's mercy."

"You want me to be Godfather to your child?" Severus stared between her and Fred in shock.

"One of our children," Hermione smiled. "We're having twins. We'd like you to be Godfather to Felicity Helen Weasley. Harry and Ginny will be godparents to Benjamin Arthur Weasley."

"I don't know what to say."

"Yes might be a good answer," Fred joked.

"I…" Severus paused, swallowing heavily. "I'd be honoured."

"Well I think this calls for a celebration," Albus' eyes twinkled, and with a wave of his hand, five bottles of chilled butterbeer appeared.

"Thank you Albus," Hermione walked over to embrace him, and then Minerva tightly.

"You've made her very happy y'know," Fred commented lightly to Severus as he sat down next to him. "I don't think I ever thanked you for working things out with her. She was really upset when we had to leave. And that we couldn't tell you either."

"I know, I was a bastard, happy now?" Severus rolled his eyes, something Fred found very funny as it was completely uncharacteristic of him.

"To hear you say you were a bastard? Of course. Now all my fantasies are fulfilled."

"Severus has filled your fantasies?" Hermione sat on Severus' lap, hugging him around his neck tightly before moving to sit on Fred's lap. "Should I be worried?"

"Of course not; you know you're the only one for me. For now, and for always," Fred grinned, kissing her cheek.

"Yes, he's ever the true Gryffindor, and completely devoted to you," Severus smirked.

"Hey, at least I've got a girl, and being as in love with her as I am, I'm perfect happy to be a total sop who's devoted to her," Fred retorted.

"Ooh, you know what this means?" Hermione's eyes lit up.

"Salazar help me," Severus muttered, not liking the look in her eye.

"We get to play matchmaker and find someone to hook you up with!"

"I think not," Severus said kindly, yet firmly. "I appreciate the sentiment, but I am a confirmed bachelor by choice. Yes, I love you and can talk with you, but you must realise how rare that is. I don't interact well with people, or do well in social situations. I'm not entirely fond of the majority of women, with the way they're vapid and shallow, and care only for how much money and prestige one has."

"Hey now," Hermione began to protest.

"I said the majority of women. That doesn't include you, as well as a few others."

"But I just want you to be as happy as I am," Hermione smiled sadly.

"I _am_ Mya," Severus stood up and leaned forward, pressing a chaste kiss to her forehead. "You'll never hear me admit it aloud again, but I am."

"Love you," she jumped up and hugged him.

"You too," he sighed, hugging her back.

"Oh Severus, if only the students could see you now," Minerva smiled at the scene in front of her. It was so uncharacteristic of Severus. But a lot of things had changed after the war, and not even Severus was exempt from some of the changes that seemed to affect everyone.

"I'm sure they'd die of fright if they knew I had a heart," Severus huffed.

"Well then you'll be the cause of a number of funerals tomorrow," Hermione giggled. "You are coming, aren't you?"

"I already said I'd go with you, didn't I? Though I still don't think Potter will want me there."

"I asked him, and he said it was fine," Hermione insisted. "I'm sure he expects you to spend most of your time with the adults anyways. Molly's invited a number of the Order members, as well as Albus and Minerva."

"Lovely," he said sarcastically. "I can spend the evening being chided by Minerva for glaring at everyone, as well as dealing with Albus' damnable eye twinkling."

"Precisely," Hermione beamed, standing up. "I'll see you tomorrow at nine then!"

Harry's party was going to start about ten in the morning with a few games of quidditch. Then there would be a barbeque lunch, followed by some swimming, and then cake and presents. Then for the rest of the afternoon and evening, Lee Jordan was DJ-ing, and there would be dancing and partying, with a few snacks in place of dinner.

OooOooOooO

"Hey Charlie," Hermione greeted her brother-in-law as she and Fred walked through the gate into the backyard where almost everyone had already gathered. She and Fred had slept through their alarm, and thus left the castle at a quarter to eleven.

"Hey sis," he kissed her cheek in welcome, taking the two brightly wrapped presents she was carrying. "You look nice."

"Thank you," she smiled, spinning around once. She was wearing a simple yellow sundress that flowed to mid-calf. Fred had just worn jeans and a t-shirt, since he was planning on playing quidditch.

"Have the games started yet?" Fred asked.

"Nope. Harry just got here a few minutes before you did, so they're getting ready to go play right now," Charlie answered as he placed the gifts at the base of a huge stack of presents off to one side.

"Is Severus here?" Hermione looked around the yard for him.

"Uh yeah, somewhere," Charlie nodded, than grinned suddenly. "You should've seen the looks on people's faces when he showed up! I swear, they looked like they were about to drop dead from shock. Especially since he was carrying two presents, and not wearing all black like in school."

"What's he wearing—ooh, I see him!" Hermione squealed. "Talk to you later."

"See ya," Fred shook his head as he watched his wife suddenly take off across the yard.

"Severus!" Hermione yelled as she dashed over to him, her yell attracting most of the other guest's attention. "You wore the light green shirt like I told you to!"

"Mya," he couldn't help but chuckle as she threw her arms around his neck in an exuberant hug. "I think you're scaring your former classmates."

"Oh let them be scared!" Hermione rolled her eyes and turned to face the group of people watching them. "What? Aren't I allowed to hug my friends?"

"Well of course Mione," Harry walked over and kissed her cheek in greeting. "I just think you've surprised them by hugging this particular friend of yours, especially as none of them knew you two were so close and all that."

"Well I'll just have Severus glare them all into submission then," Hermione teased, hugging him. "Happy birthday Harry."

"Thanks," Harry smiled, then turned when one of the twins yelled out _quidditch_. "Gotta go!"

"How bout you Severus? You going to play? I seem to remember you were quite the chaser back at school."

"I doubt they'd want me in a game," he replied, walking alongside her.

"Well you never know," Hermione shrugged.

"All right, listen up everyone!" Charlie got everyone's attention. "Harry's captaining team one, I'm captaining team two. We're both playing seeker. Anyone else who wants to play, move onto the field behind us. And just to assure everyone, a couple of aurors placed special wards and charms to keep muggles from noticing, so no worries! For those who are watching, Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall will transfigure seats and platforms, and raise 'em up so you all can see. And of course, Lee will be commentating."

"Go on Severus," Hermione nudged him forward to join the group of teens and young adults standing on the field.

"All right, how do we want to do this?" Harry asked, looking at the players. "One by one?"

"Why don't you take the members of the Hogwarts quidditch team from when you were younger?" Charlie offered. "Oliver as keeper, Angelina, Katie, and Alicia as chasers, and the twins for beaters? I'll take Ron as keeper, Dean and Seamus as beaters, and Ginny, Tonks, and Professor Snape as chasers. And that accounts for everyone I think."

"Works for me," Harry agreed, and immediately pulled his team to one side, no doubt to begin discussing strategy.

"All right, so…" Charlie looked slightly ill at ease that Severus was on his team.

"You're the captain Mr. Weasley, I defer to your judgment," Severus inclined his head respectfully.

"Well I don't!" Tonks piped up, and grabbed Ginny and Severus by the hand, pulling them off to the side. "We're discussing strategy mate, so you work with them!"

Hermione watched the startled look that flashed over Severus' face in amusement. Tonks was a character all right. Her hair today was black and red, in honor of Harry and the Weasleys, according to her. Hermione continued to watch a very animated Tonks gesture and talk, Ginny occasionally speaking up too. Severus stayed silent, just listening, though he did nod at times. She couldn't help but notice that he would send Tonks furtive little glances every now and then.

"_I'll have to ask him about that later_," Hermione made a mental note, and turned her attention to Lavender, Parvati, and Padma who had just walked over.

Hermione smiled and nodded in all the right places, though in truth she wasn't listening as they stepped onto platforms that were raised high in the air. Her attention was focused on Fred primarily, though she watched all the players. The game was fast and fierce, and though Ginny, Severus and Tonks did an admirable job, Angelina, Alicia, and Katie had that previous knowledge, and with Harry catching the snitch, totally slammed Charlie's team.

"So what was going on with you and Tonks?" Hermione grabbed Severus' arm and drew him over to one of the tables that had been set up for lunch.

"What do you mean?"

"You kept giving her these odd little looks," Hermione pressed.

"I don't understand her, and I don't like that," he replied simply.

"But you had her as a student all seven years, so you should've gotten to know her a bit."

"Hardly. I didn't get to know anyone; in class or out," Severus scoffed.

"Well you worked with her in the Order."

"Not once."

"You like her," Hermione's eyes lit up.

"I hardly know her," Severus brushed off Hermione's allegation.

"Well then you _could_ like her."

"I _could_ like anyone," he smirked.

"Scared?"

"Never."

"Then go sit with her for lunch," Hermione dared him. "Look, she's by herself, so go keep her company."

"Fine, I will," he snapped, and Hermione watched gleefully as he walked over, and after talking to her for a moment, took the seat next to her.

"Ooh I am good," Hermione gave herself a pat on the back.

"Good at what?" Fred sat down beside her, placing a plate of food in front of her, his own piled high.

"Hooking Sev up, and I didn't even have to find the girl either, he did that himself."

"Tonks!" Fred exclaimed after looking around and finding him.

"Yeah. He doesn't understand her, and that bugs him," Hermione grinned, taking a bite of her grilled chicken sandwich. "They're gonna be great together."

"Yeah, if they don't kill each other," Fred chortled. "Now, just leave him be. No more interfering."

"I didn't interfere!" Hermione protested. "Except to suggest that he go keep her company."

"Interference," Fred coughed out the word.

"Ha ha, very funny," she rolled her eyes, and went back to eating her lunch.

Lunch was a boisterous affair, with hardly anyone staying in their seats. People were continuously in and out of there seats, talking to others, and wishing both boys happy birthday. Some of the Order members were changing off keeping an eye out in general, not that there was any threat from evil. Rather it was to make sure no press tried to get in. Molly, with Dobby and Winky's help, was running between the kitchen and the buffet table making sure there was plenty of everything set out.

As lunch winded down, the newly-graduated teens were the first to strip off their clothes and change into their swimsuits, hopping into the pond and swimming. Hermione decided to forego swimming, but was content to spread out on the warm grass with Hannah Abbot and Susan bones, chatting. However, when the boys started a chicken fight rumble royal, Hermione was dragged in by Fred to be his partner. They went down pretty early on, and watched as it narrowed down to Bill and Alicia versus Harry and Ginny. Bill and Alicia won, as Bill had a few inches on Harry, as did Alicia.

"Cake!" Molly called out as they all climbed out and dried off. "Gather round to sing!"

"Really, you don't have to do that," Neville protested as his friends pushed him and Harry to stand together in front of a humungous sheet cake.

"Course we do!" George clapped him on the back before bursting into the 'Happy Birthday' song, everyone else joining him.

"Make a wish, and blow out the candles so the waddlesbores don't breed in the flames," Luna smiled at them from where she was leaning against Ron.

"Thanks Luna," Harry fought a laugh, and on the count of three, he and Neville blew out all the candles in a single breath. Molly used a cutting spell to quickly divvy up the cake, and soon everyone was eating. Harry was like a little kid; finishing his cake quickly before rushing over to the presents, waiting impatiently for everyone else to come over too.

"No more sugar for Potter," Snape muttered to a laughing Tonks as he scowled at the hyper teenager.

"All right Harry, you and Neville can start," Molly laughed as the guests settled themselves in a semi-circle around Harry and Neville and their huge pile of gifts.

"You can go first Harry," Neville gestured to the gifts. The boys were going to take turns opening presents.

"Thanks mate," Harry grinned, and grabbed a present, tearing into it with child-like enthusiasm.

Everyone couldn't help but laugh each time it was Harry's turn to open a present. Each time, without fail, he tore the paper off in seconds, genuinely admired and exclaimed over the present, and then went to hug, or shake hands, with the giver before taking his seat again. Neville was much more sedate, and took his time opening the presents, though he exclaimed over his just as much as Harry. By some odd stroke of luck, Severus' gift, and Hermione and Fred's present winded up being the last three to be opened.

"That's my gift Potter," Severus called out as Harry looked around. As each gift was picked out, the giver let him or herself be known, as Molly was keeping track for Harry and Neville's thank-you notes.

"Oh, thanks Professor," Harry said automatically as he opened it, somewhat warily, even though the professor had been nothing but tolerable, even to Neville. His gift to Neville had been a rare herbology text. But still, Harry had never quite stopped being suspicious of the professor, hence the wariness. However that changed when he opened the gift. "Oh wow."

"What is it?" Ron asked.

"It's a pencil sketch of my mother," Harry beamed, holding up the small framed portrait.

"I have others I've done," Severus stated. "That was one of my best, and I thought you might appreciate it."

"You did this?" Harry looked surprised, as did a number of others.

"Yes," Severus nodded curtly.

"Sorry sir, I think you just took us by surprise," Ginny apologised.

"Oh come on Sev, be nice," Hermione rolled her eyes. "They just didn't realise you were a man of many hidden talents. Now, open our presents Harry."

"Open the flatter one first," Fred spoke up.

"Gotcha," Harry grinned, tearing the paper off. Opening it, he pulled out the non-descript album. "Ooh cool, a photo album."

"Open it silly," Hermione laughed as he made to put it aside, assuming it was just an empty album.

"Hermione, Fred," Harry breathed in shock as he looked over the first page, realization dawning on him.

"You honestly think we'd spend all that time in the past and not do something to bring you memories of your parents?" Hermione smiled as she leaned back against Fred, his arms around her. "We spent the year collecting pictures, and working on the scrapbook."

"I don't know how I can thank you for this," Harry started to get up.

"Hey, don't thank us yet," Fred chuckled. "You've still got one more to open."

"I hope it's not like this one," Harry joked as he started to tear into it. "My emotions won't be able to handle it."

"Well than get a bunch of tissues ready," Hermione giggled as he pulled out the silver bowl. "Cause what you've holding is a pensieve filled with copies of our memories of your parents and various events involving them."

"Thank you," Harry got up and came over, grabbing her tightly in a hug, fighting back tears. The other guests dispersed and headed to the dance floor, giving them some space. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, and a million times more. Merlin, that feels totally inadequate!"

"Don't worry about it Harry," Hermione sniffled, hormones already kicking in, even at just over a month along. "Your happiness with the gift is thanks enough. I'm only sorry we couldn't stay for your parents wedding so you could have that memory."

"Here," Severus came over just then, silver wisps attached to the end of his wand. He placed it in the bowl. "Now you do."

"Thanks Professor," Harry held out his hand, and Severus took it after a moment's consideration.

"Now Harry, I think you've got a lovely fiancée waiting to show off her dancing skills with you on the dance floor," Fred tried to lighten the situation. "You'll have plenty of time to look through them later on. Go have fun at the party!"

With one last smile of thanks, Harry practically bounded over to his girlfriend who was on the dance floor with a number of others. While Harry was recomposing himself, Lee had started up the music, and all the guests, except for the older adults, were dancing.

"We did good," Hermione grinned up at her husband.

"Yeah," Fred agreed, kissing her. "I'm gonna go use the bathroom, so I'll catch up with you in a bit."

"All right. I'll be dancing," Hermione moved to join her friends as he headed to the house.

Fred didn't actually need to use the bathroom; he was simply using that as an excuse to get away from her for a bit. He had planned something for her, with Lee's help, and Harry and Neville's permission. Since today was their anniversary, Fred wanted to do something for her, but he also didn't want to encroach on Harry and Neville's day. They had whole-heartedly given their permission and support to him to steal the limelight away from them. Once inside, Fred changed into a tuxedo, and grabbing a bouquet of light purple roses he'd had Lee pick up for him, he cast a notice-me-not charm and made his way over to Lee, letting him know he was ready as he took off the notice-me-not charm.

"Good evening everyone!" Fred's voice carried across the yard, thanks to the sonorus charm. "Everyone having a good time!"

Everyone cheered and applauded. Fred grinned as he noticed the looks of confusion on a few people's faces, including Hermione's.

"I'm sure everyone knows that Hermione and I are married," Fred paused as a few catcalls were let off. "What most people don't know, is that today is our anniversary. So I would like to wish my beautiful wife a happy anniversary, with the hope for many more. This is for you Hermione."

Nodding to Lee, a melodic song started to play, and Fred took a deep breath, and opened his mouth to sing '_She Thinks She Needs Me'_.

"I love you Hermione," Fred said once he'd finished, and walked down to her on the dance floor and handed her the roses, kissing her tenderly, bringing awws from all the girls.

"I love you too," she accented each word with a kiss, her eyes shining brightly as she struggled not to cry.

"Oh great, how are we suppose to top that when it comes to our girlfriends?" Seamus muttered to no one in particular.

"You can't," Hermione laughed, wiping her eyes. "He's perfect."

"Perfect for you," Fred said sweetly, and all the girls awed once again.

"Any more surprises up your sleeves, or are we allowed to continue partying?" George grinned at his twin.

"Does the fact that Hermione's a month pregnant with twins count as a surprise?" Fred questioned nonchalantly. "Cause if not, than nope, no surprises."

"Way to drop the bomb on them," Hermione smacked his arm.

"GRANDBABIES!" Molly squealed, rushing over along with the rest of the family to congratulate them.

The party finally got back underway, even more enthusiastic than before. Everyone was in high spirits, and just having an all around good time. Harry and Ginny happily accepted the offer of being godparents to Benjamin, and promptly joked they'd return the favour in a few years. Of course, Ginny's brother immediately threatened to padlock Harry's pants closed, politely informing him to not even consider that specific bedroom, baby-making activity for many years.

As it neared midnight, the last of the guests left, leaving only Harry, the Weasleys, Severus, Tonks, and Remus sitting around enjoying the coo night air.

"So the twins'll be due around March?" Ginny asked from where she was sitting on Harry's lap.

"Mm-hmm," Hermione nodded.

"They'll probably be early; most twins are," Molly advised. "Fred and George were five weeks early. Something I'm thankful for. Carrying one child is hard enough, but two! Merlin, I was huge, and it hurt to walk, and sleeping was miserable! Though you're lucky like I was. You won't be eight months along, and dealing with the horrid August heat."

"Now Molly, you don't want to scare the poor girl," Arthur chided his wife gently.

"I think it's too late for that," Hermione joked. "No, really, I don't mind. It'll be nice to talk to you when I've questions about something."

"My door is always open," Molly beamed. "Oh I'm so happy for you two! And I'll be happy to baby-sit anytime you need to get out for a while."

"Ditto," all the Weasley boys chimed simultaneously.

"Me too!" Tonks exclaimed, and promptly tripped over her own feet, landing on her arse. "Or not."

"Aren't you going to offer too Severus?" Hermione teased.

"Why should I?" He smirked, helping Tonks up. "You seem to have plenty of volunteers already. Besides, as Felicity's godfather, I took that mean I'd end up baby-sitting anyways."

"Very true!"

"Though again, I state my reluctance, as I have no experience with young children," Severus pointed out.

"You'll be fine, Severus, it's not that hard," Remus assured him.

"Thanks wolf," Severus scowled.

"Now Sevvie, that's not very nice," Tonks teased.

"I'm not very nice."

"Ooh, someone needs to get laid," Tonks teased again.

"You offering?" He retorted, bringing laughs from everyone as Tonks blushed, at a loss for words.

"Not on the first date," she finally managed to get out, using her metamorphagus skills to clear up her blush.

"So you're okay with the second?" Severus smirked, enjoying the bantering.

"Why don't we see how the first goes?" Tonks brazenly walked over and plopped down on his lap. "You can pick me up Friday at seven. Surprise me with where we go, as long as it's casual."

"May I?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yep, you may!" She jumped back up. "Come on Sevvie, you can make sure I get home safely. Night everyone!"

"Night Tonks, Severus," Hermione spoke for everyone.

"Good night Arthur, Molly. Thank you for the pleasant evening," Severus said graciously before turning to Hermione. "Good night."

"You know, Tonks isn't going to let him go," Charlie commented with a laugh as the two disapparated with a pop. "She finds him interesting."

"He finds her just as intriguing, namely because he doesn't understand her," Hermione added.

"Well, I'll just say that they're one couple I never would've imagined," Ron looked slightly surprised and disgusted, bringing laughs from everyone.

As the laughter died down, everyone started to gather their things together. Hermione and Fred made the hugging rounds, taking in one last congratulations from everyone before disapparating back to the edge of Hogwarts' grounds. They arrived just in time to see a ruffled Severus appear, trying to smooth his hair back into place.

"Someone got lucky," Fred teased in a sing-song voice.

"Fuck you," Severus growled as Hermione helped him straighten his robes.

"I don't think Tonks would approve if I did," Fred grinned, and with a snarl, Severus whirled about and stalked ahead of them to the castle.

"That wasn't very nice," Hermione chided, but she couldn't help but smile as they entered the castle and headed to their quarters, and eventually, bed.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

A/N: Okie dokie, that's it. Loooong chappie- just about 6,000 words. And I know, this chapter was maybe kinda clichéd, with the babies/pregnancy and all, but hey, clichés are nice write, and fun to read. So I can't say I care, lol. Hope Tonks/Sev doesn't squick anyone out too much. I wanted to hook him up with someone, and rather than introduce some OC, I thought of Tonks. I think the relationship has some potential. Let me know what you think in a review :-) Next chapter, which will be the last I think, will be up in two weeks or so. We'll see, like always!


	18. In Which the Story Ends

Disclaimer: Not mine.

A/N: Hey y'all, thanks sooooo much for the reviews! Just to clear up something- Tonks and Severus didn't have sex after the party- just a good snog is all. Looking back, I realise I kinda implied otherwise, so sorry about that. I don't believe in sex on the first date- I don't believe in sex before marriage, but that's just my opinion/belief, so whatever. Anyways, here's the last chapter. I want to thank everyone who's stuck with me from the beginning, and hope you'll stick with me in the future. My next story (yes, I've got one started, but not posted) will be a Harry-centric fic. No specific pairing as of yet, but I'm leaning toward a Slytherin. So, check it out when I start posting it, okay? Now, without further ado, the final installment.

Love Means Never Having to Time-Travel

Chapter Eighteen: In Which The Story Ends

OooO

"_We'll be together till the end. And there will be an end. We know it's inevitable. _

_But it will be a natural end and the teardrop, a tear of joy cried by you or me, while looking back and recalling the beautiful moments we shared"_

OooO

"Hey Fred!"

"Hey Mya," Fred looked down from where he was flying lazily amongst a group of first years. "Don't you have a class now?"

"Yes, but something came up," she called out to him, motioning for him to fly down.

"What?" He lazily began to descend.

"The babies," she began, wincing slightly. "Want to make an appearance."

"Huh?"

"I…am…in…labour," she stated slowly and clearly.

"Oh!" Fred let go of the broom in his excitement and fell twenty feet to the hard ground. As it was only mid-April, there was very little grass to cushion his fall.

"Fred?" Hermione walked over and nudged him with her foot, as she couldn't bend over, being so very pregnant. He didn't move. She cast a quick diagnostic spell and saw he had just knocked himself out and would have a sprained wrist, but other than that was fine. "Oh great, an unconscious husband, just what I need!"

"Professor Weasley?" Mirabelle Lawson, one of the first year Hufflepuffs walked over. "Is Coach Weasley okay?"

"He's knocked himself out I'm afraid," Hermione smiled at the first year as the contraction passed. She raised her voice. "Class dismissed!"

There were cheers from the first years at the idea of being able to have a free class period, no matter how much they liked the class and teacher. They put the brooms back in the broomshed, and then grabbed their things and made their way to the castle. Hermione looked at the incline that led to the castle and sighed. She hated walking uphill; it was difficult to lean forward with the huge stomach she had. Giving her husband's form one last glance, she started walking. Once at the castle doors, she took a few minutes to catch her breath, wincing as another contraction came over her. They were about ten minutes apart now, and she knew she should be getting to St. Mungos. Entering the castle, she slowly made her way to the dungeons.

"Severus," she called as she walked into his classroom without knocking.

"Hermione," he paused in his teaching to glare at her. "I'm in the middle of a class."

"Yes, well, I'm in the middle of labour here, and my husband is unconscious in the middle of the quidditch pitch!" Hermione all but screamed at him. "Class is dismissed. Your slimy bastard of a professor is going to escort me to the hospital right now…aren't you Severus?"

"Of course Hermione," he replied calmly. After all, everyone knew you didn't mess with Hermione when she was pregnant. "Class dismissed. Two foot essay on how you would have completed this potion, it's effects, and it's applications in society. Due next class."

"Now, can we go please?" Hermione tapped her foot impatiently.

"Yes, just let me call Albus," Severus refrained from rolling his eyes as he threw some floo powder in the fireplace. "Albus Dumbledore!"

"Yes Severus?" His head popped up.

"I'm escorting Hermione to St. Mungos. She's in labor and Fred's unconscious on the quidditch pitch. So send someone to revive him, and then bring him over. And if you'll also notify Ginny, and the rest of the family please? And Tonks as well."

"Of course Severus," Albus nodded, and disappeared with another pop.

"Come along then Mya," Severus reverted back to the old nickname as he threw in another handful of floo powder and stepped in with her, both shouting out, "St. Mungos!"

"Welcome to St. Mungos-" the welcome witch started, but Severus cut her off with a death glare as he rushed Hermione to the elevator and up to the labour and delivery ward.

"Severus, that was rude!" Hermione snapped at him as the elevator doors closed.

"Well excuse me, you're in labour and I was _kind of_ focused on that," he snapped back, and instantly regretted it when she burst into tears.

"You don't have to be so mean!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he was quick to apologise; anything to stop her crying. He hated when women cried or got upset. "I promise I'll apologise to her later!"

"Really?" Hermione's tears turned to sniffles as the elevator doors opened. "You'll even give her an apology gift if I tell you to?"

"Yes, I'll give her a fruit-basket or flowers or something," he assured her as he led her out. Seeing a nurse behind the desk, he got her attention. "She's in labour, get a mediwizard!"

"Of course. Now, how far apart are contractions?" The nurse turned to Hermione as she moved them to a nearby room.

"Down to about seven minutes apart, and getting quicker all the time it feels like," Hermione was starting to practice the breathing she had been taught.

"Lovely," the nurse smiled as she helped Hermione onto a bed, transfiguring her robes into a hospital gown.

"Not bloody lovely," Hermione hissed through her teeth as another contraction hit. She squeezed Severus' hand tightly.

"C'mon now dad, buck up," the nurse teased Severus. "She's only going to squeeze harder."

"I'm not the father," he glared at her, which sent her scuttling out of the room with a whimper.

"Severus…"

"Yes I know, another fruit-basket," he hurried to assure her as he freed his hand from her iron grip. Lucky for him, Ginny burst into the room just then, Molly not far behind. With them there to distract Hermione, he quickly moved out of the room and down the hall to where the floo was to greet the others as they arrived. Harry and Ron were next, with George not far behind them. Arthur was next, along with Tonks.

"Hey love," she greeted him with a kiss. They were still dating, and still quite happy together, as odd as that was to some. "She okay?"

"She's in labour, if you consider that okay," he snorted. "I think she'd be better in her husband were here though."

"What?"

"Apparently, Fred was in the middle of flying, and when she told him, he fell off his broom in his excitement and knocked himself unconscious," Severus rolled his eyes with a sigh.

"Guess you might get a head start on fulfilling your godfatherly duties, huh?" Tonks couldn't resist teasing him.

"Apparently not," he smirked as the fire came to life, Albus helping a stumbling Fred out.

"Where is she?" Fred looked around frantically.

"Just this way Fred," Severus discreetly cast a calming charm on Fred as he walked towards him and took him by the elbow, walking him down to Hermione's room. The rest of her friends and family were not waiting outside, in the small sitting area conveniently across from her room.

"FRED!" Hermione's yell could be heard from the hall as Severus shoved him through the door. "Finally!"

"Sorry love," Fred apologised as he rushed to her side. "How are you doing?"

"How…does…it…look…like…I'm…DOING?" she nearly broke his hand as another contraction ripped through her. That was the good thing about magical pregnancies; labour was much shorter than muggle pregnancies.

"Sorry I asked," Fred muttered under his breath, and Hermione shot him a glare as the Mediwitch came into the room, closing the door behind her, blocking all sound from the room.

"Poor Fred," Ron laughed.

"It's a rite of passage for all fathers," Molly smiled at her younger son. "Practically, anyways. It's always painful to deliver a child, the natural way. But in the first seconds when that child's placed on your chest, you forget every bit of pain, so overwhelmed with love you are for that tiny human being you created."

"Wow mum, that's poetic," George, as well as the rest of the men, looked awed by her touching words.

"Well, thank you," she reached over and squeezed his hand. "I _have_ had plenty of experience."

"Is she in a lot of pain then? How long will it be?" Tonks asked, which for some reason amused everyone.

"Eager to be a mum Tonks?" Remus chuckled.

"Maybe someday, if Sevvie ever gets around to asking me," she kissed Severus on the cheek to let him know she was playing around.

"Give it another year or two," he replied, eyebrows raised in amusement as he tightened his arms around her waist, as she was sitting on his lap. "Then, perhaps, we'll talk about marriage."

"You're kidding?"

"Have you known me to kid?"

"No," she gave him a real kiss this time, smiling happily, then turned back to Molly. "So, answers?"

"Yes, she'll be in pain if she wants to birth them naturally. She can opt for a pain-numbing charm, but that can sometimes have affects on the baby and make it a bit sluggish. It'll also extend the length of time she's in labor, as she won't be able to feel whether or not she's pushing with her muscles and all. So it's a good deal more pain, but less time. And I don't think it'll be too much longer as her contractions were only a couple minutes apart when Ginny and I had to leave. So anytime now I suppose. It also just depends on the babies, and whether or not they're situated right."

"Oh," Tonks nodded, mulling that over, before turning to Severus. "You want kids?"

"Not particularly," he shrugged slightly. "I think I'll be content with being Godfather, and a teacher."

"Oh good," she sighed in relief. "Cause I don't think I want any either."

"One more reason in favour of marriage," he smirked.

"Now really, you two would make wonderful parents," Molly chided, but was stopped from continuing further as the door to Hermione's room opened.

"Everyone, meet Felicity Helen Weasley," a bright-eyed Fred emerged, and everyone was soon clustered around him.

"Oh she's beautiful Fred," Molly breathed as she looked upon her first grandchild.

"She looks a bit runty to me," Ron wriggled his nose as he looked at his niece, and promptly received a smack from Ginny.

"Babies don't come out perfectly clean," Ginny sighed in irritation. "She adorable Fred. And luckily, she doesn't look a bit like you."

"Oy!" Fred chuckled good naturedly at the jibe. "She's got my nose. And her eyes were blue when she had 'em open."

"Most babies are born having blue eyes," Molly informed him kindly. "So don't get your hopes up that they'll stay that way."

"Nope, they're a dark blue. Definitely my eyes," Fred shook his head. "Healer said so."

"Well that's lovely than," Moll smiled.

"Severus," Fred jerked his head, motioning for the others to clear back a bit so he could walk over to where Severus and Tonks were standing. "Say hello to your God-daughter."

"I don't know how to hold a baby," he protested, even as Fred was laying the baby girl in his arms.

"It's just like riding a bike, you never forget," Fred called over his shoulder as he walked back into Hermione's room.

"Sure, except I've never held a baby before," he said, nervously looking at the pink-wrapped bundle in his arms.

"There's nothing to it Severus," Molly was immediately at his side. "All you have to do is support her head and neck in the crook of your elbow, with your arm underneath her. Your other arm is going to come around front along her side, holding her securely against your chest."

"Thank you," Severus murmured gratefully as he did as she directed.

"And this is Benjamin Arthur Weasley," Fred announced a second time as he walked back out, a blue-wrapped bundle in his arm. "Here ya go Harry. This'll be good practice for when you're a dad."

"Yeah," Harry grinned, taking the baby and holding him just as he had heard Molly tell Severus to.

"He's cute," Ginny peered over Harry's shoulder at Benjamin.

"You did good little bro," Bill clapped Fred on the back.

"Hey, all the credit goes to my wife," Fred beamed. "Healer Montgomery says you can go in, just make sure you're not too loud."

"Hey princess," Charlie greeted as they quietly filed in and circled the bed.

"Oh please, stop with the silly nickname," Hermione gave a tired grin. "Especially when I look anything but."

"You look beautiful, as always," Severus kissed her forehead, carefully placing Felicity in the crook of her right arm as Harry did the same with Benjamin in her left arm.

"Sweet talker," Hermione kissed his cheek.

"How are you feeling, my dear?" Albus' question broke the silence that had settled over the group as they watched Hermione and the babies.

"Good, I got a pain potion once Ben was out," Hermione smiled, then yawned. "Though I'm quite sleepy too. I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Molly patted her hand. "It's to be expected after that. We'll leave you two alone."

"We'll be by Hogwarts in a few days," Arthur beamed at his daughter-in-law. "Give you a chance to settle in and recuperate a bit before overwhelming you again."

"Thanks," Hermione yawned again. "Love you all."

"You too," they all chimed simultaneously, and shared grins as they filed out, leaving Fred, Hermione and the babies in peace.

"You're incredible, you know that," Fred said softly as he stroked the soft, brown, downy fuzz on Benjamin's head.

"You helped too," she smiled tiredly at him, a good degree of awe showing in her eyes as she looked back down at Benjamin and Felicity. "Look Fred…our _children_."

"They're gorgeous," he nodded, feeling his eyes tearing up slightly.

"And hopefully they'll be just like you," she grinned. "Except not so troublesome as you and George were."

"No. I want them to be gorgeous…and intelligent…and funny…and brave…just like their mother," he accented each compliment with a kiss.

"I love you."

"I love you more."

"Forever," she nodded, her eyes closing.

"And even longer," he said softly, kissing her once more.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO **The** **End** OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

A/N: Well, that's it- the end! I had soooo much fun writing this, and I hope you enjoyed reading it. This chapter was shorter, but it was really more of an epilogue than anything else. THERE WILL BE NO SEQUEL- so don't ask :-D I like this quite where it ended. Though yes, it might be fun to someday write a bit more about the children growing up, and Harry/Ginny, and Tonks/Severus and all. But I've got another story I've started- a Harry centric fic, so I'll be working on that. Anyways, I want to give one last thank you to everyone who has reviewed; I'd name you all, but that'd take up half a page! And as a preemptive measure, I want to say thank you to everyone who's going to review this chapter- I always appreciate each and every review y'all leave!


End file.
